


Champion

by LicensedMinkey



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 70,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LicensedMinkey/pseuds/LicensedMinkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo & Tamsin go after Massimo for killing Hale setting of a chain of events that leads to the destabilizing of the Dark.   Kinda AU.  Slight re-write starting latter season 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dots & Dashes

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a tad AU. Firstly, I'm re-writing a lot of what happened in the latter part of Season 4, I will try and mention when I change something, but, eh, go with it.  
> Lauren didn't make Evony human, they are however growing closer because of Bo “falling in love” with Rainer. Bo went through the whole Rainer debacle, but I have decided for the sake of this story that he died before Hale. Bo's obsession with Rainer was an enchantment that was lifted when he died and Bo's daddy was unable to proceed as he needed Rainer alive. Vex is not Massimo's surrogate Daddy, cause really, that was just silly.
> 
> Basically if it contradicts this story, pretend it didn't happen. 
> 
> Our story starts shortly after Hales death.

Bo continued to stroke the dark haired girl lying prone on the couch, she pushed her charms through at regular intervals to keep her calm and still Kenzi mewled in her sleep.

“You look exhausted, you OK there?” Dyson asked from his place in a nearby chair.

Bo took stock of her fatigue. She had been sat there for hours, slowly leaking calming waves into her friend. She smiled at him. “I'm doing OK, little hungry, but it wont be a problem. It's the least I can do for her now.” She felt her breath hitch, what could she possibly do for Kenzi now? All the shitty things the Russian had gone through and finally getting closure form her dysfunctional family and being asked to marry Hale, only to have him snatched away. Bo had no idea what she could do for Kenzi now.

“Want me to help?” Dyson threw her a charming smile.

“Really Dyson? You pick now?” Lauren shot him a disgusted look.

Bo rolled her eyes as the familiar squabble started. She was about to speak up when someone beat her to it.

Tamsin looked at Dyson and Lauren. It never ended. As far as she was concerned, neither of them were good enough for Bo, but picking now to start their rivalry? Tamsin was going to shut that down and fast. “For fucks sake. Enough!” She strode over to Bo, placed her hands on either side of her face and kissed her, drawing away to allow Bo to feed. She stood up and walked back to her position at the head of the couch. “See? Problem solved.”

Dyson and Lauren looked away uncomfortably. “Thank you.” Bo smiled at her. “Can you sit with her a minute, I need a drink, walk around a little.”

Tamsin nodded curtly as Bo walked out of the room. She looked at the two subdued people who were trying not to look anywhere after Tamsin's solution. “Don't do that again. This is not the place or the time for your pissing contest.” Tamsin spoke quietly.

“I'm sorry, you're right.” Lauren looked down.

Dyson sighed and added. “Sorry, it's hard you know, well, you wouldn't know.”

Tamsin laughed without humour. “Yeah, what would I know.” She wasn't going to get into who was suffering most. Dyson was a fool for handing over his heart to a girl he messed around then standing silently by rather than trying to fix it. Adoration for the Succubus was not in short supply. She had been determined to dislike Bo from the get go. Before she had even sat down in her new job she had heard stories about this unaligned Succubus that flew in the face of everything it meant to be Fae. She didn't want to think about how quickly that dislike had left.

Dyson looked up sharply. He stared at Tamsin as though trying to figure something out. Finally he shook his head and sneered at her. “A Valkyrie in love? Whatever next?”

Tamsin drew her blade quickly. Knowing she was in love with Bo was one thing. Anyone else knowing was out of the question. “I dunno, how bout a neutered wolf?”

“Guys! Jesus, I leave for two minutes, what's going on?” Bo retook her place at Kenzi's head and continued to stroke her arms.

Everyone found something else to look at.

Tamsin finally stood up and moved to the door. “Fuck this. I'm going after Massimo.”

“You might want to hold off on that.” A voice from the door announced. Trick walked in quietly so as not to disturb Kenzi. He looked down at her on the couch and shook his head. She was such an irritating little human, Trick had no idea how she managed to get under the skin of anyone that spent any time with her. She was loyal, true, brave. She was a perfect sidekick for his granddaughter and it wasn't long before the tiny human had him wrapped around her fingers. He prayed she could get passed this, she deserved better.

“Trick? What's going on?” Dyson asked the old man.

Trick braced himself knowing that not shooting the messenger rarely held up in practice. “Massimo is protected by the dark, he's untouchable.”

“Well I don't care if he's protected by Odin himself, bitch is going down.” Tamsin snapped.

“I agree, the dark can find another druid, Massimo is closed for business. Permanently.” Bo agreed.

He wasn’t surprised by Bo's reply. He especially wasn’t shocked by Tamsin's vitriol. Kenzi probably had no idea what she gained when she took in a newly born Valkyrie. “He's not just a druid for the dark.” Trick took a deep breath and wondered whether he was about to get impaled by anything the Valkyrie could get her hands on. This wasn't going to go down well. “He's Evony's son.”

“Oh you have got to be shitting me.” Tamsin spat out.

“I'm afraid not. I can appeal to the elder council to have him brought to trial, but killing him will bring you more trouble than you can imagine.” He had a feeling that neither Bo nor Tamsin cared much for Fae laws at this point.

Tamsin laughed. “And yet? I don't seem to care. I'm going after him tonight.”

“Tamsin be reasonable. Hale was my friend, don't you think I want him revenged? But going after Evony's son? We have to wait for the elder council.”

Tamsin shot him a disgusted look. “And to think I was gonna neuter you. Guess someone beat me to it.”

Dyson growled at her.

“Stop, both of you. We're all hurting, but this is getting us nowhere. Dyson is right, going after Evony's son is suicide. Bo, tell me you agree.” Lauren looked at Bo, desperately hoping that she would see reason. Lauren was not a huge fan of Tamsin's and thought that Bo would ultimately get hurt following her reckless ways.

“I do.” Bo said quietly while stroking Kenzi.

Tamsin shot her a look.

“And yet? I don't seem to care. Lauren can you give Kenzi a sedative, I'm going with Tamsin.”

Lauren sighed. Bo was going to get hurt following that crazy Valkyrie into every anger fuelled battle. And where would Tamsin be when it happened? Probably covering her ass. She snatched her medical bag and prepared a sedative. Bo may not be her lover any longer, but she still cared, she still didn’t want to see her hunted down by her current, well, whatever Evony was.

“Bo, please, see sense over this.” Dyson implored her. “You and Tamsin are both dark, killing Massimo, there would be nothing we can do for you.” Dyson wanted to scream. Every fibre of his being wanted to protect Bo, she was his life mate, no matter that she was currently not in his bed. It didn't change anything. He wanted to grab Tamsin and make her see sense, if she had also fallen for Bo, perhaps he could reach her. He sighed, it didn’t matter how Tamsin felt about Bo, a furious Valkyrie would listen to no one. And he had never seen her this furious. He remembered a time recently when he and Hale had arrived at the Dal, Tamsin roped them in to a game of doubles. Hale was on her team, Dyson had never seen a man lose that much colour before. Hale could barely hit any of the balls, it was the first time he had won against Tamsin. Hale told him afterwards that in the absence of family, Tamsin took it upon herself to give him the hurt her and you die speech. He said the death part didn’t bother him, it was the lead up to it that scared the colour from him. Tamsin was not going to let this go.

“Sorry Dyson. We can't keep Kenzi knocked out forever. When she comes around, I want to look her in the eye and tell her that the man who killed her fiance is dead.”

“Bo, please wait until tomorrow at least, let cooler heads prevail.” Lauren tried one last time.

“Sorry Lauren, I have to do this. For Kenzi.”

Lauren shook her head and injected the sedative, knowing that it was futile to argue with Bo in this state.

Bo looked to Tamsin. “When do we leave?”

“No time like the present. Grab your weapons, lets go.”

The two of them left the shack, leaving three people staring at each other at what was about to go down.

*/*/*/

It was several hours later a dishevelled Bo and Tamsin walked back into the clubhouse. Bo walked to the couch where a sleeping Kenzi was curled up half on Dyson, her feet sprawled across Lauren. She smiled knowing that Kenzi was in good hands.

“How is she? Did she wake at all?”

Dyson stretched and swapped his place for Bo. “No, I think the Doc knocked her out good.”

The air was stagnant with unasked questions. If they had killed Massimo all hell was going to break loose. Lauren couldn’t take it any longer. “You wont hear from her until tomorrow. Ungh, it is tomorrow. How did it go? Did you find him.” She couldn’t bring herself to ask if they killed him. She looked over at Tamsin trying to slam doors in the kitchen quietly, hoping this was a good sign.

“No, the druid still has a few tricks up his sleeve, we went to his little dungeon place and right into a pack of golems.”

“Jesus Bo.” Lauren covered her mouth in shock.

“Golems? Since when has he been able to conjure golems? Are you both OK?” Dyson asked.

Bo smiled at him. “Yeah, thanks to Tamsin. Massimo told me that she was super powerful this life, he wasn't kidding. I thought we were in trouble, Tamsin seemed to enjoy it.”

Dyson laughed. “Sounds about right.” He looked at the smirking blonde. How many did you take out partner?” He watched Tamsin walk in the room with a larger than average glass of vodka. Bo was still smiling at her and he tried not to think about what he had seen from Tamsin earlier.

Tamsin dropped down heavily in the armchair managing to keep her vodka inside the glass. “I got 6, Bo tried chi sucking them, didn't work out.” She smiled for the first time in hours.

“Hey, I had no idea they were made of clay! Still feel like I have dirt in my mouth.” She hissed as she moved her arm around her ribs.

“You were hurt?” Dyson asked, concerned.

“It's nothing, really, just a pulled muscle or two, nothing a hot shower wont fix.” Bo grimaced. She was pretty sure there were cracks somewhere that no amount of hot water would fix, but hooking up with Dyson right now turned her stomach. If Kenzi woke up to that, she would never forgive herself. Pulling herself up, she reasoned that cracked ribs were nothing in comparison.

“If you need to feed, there are no feelings, you know that?”

Lauren nodded. “Don't leave yourself weak, Massimo will turn up again, you need to be ready.”

Bo wanted to laugh, Lauren agreeing with Dyson was up there on the never gonna happen spectrum. “No, I'm fine. If he turns up tonight, I'll sic a drunken Valkyrie on him.”

Tamsin raised her glass. “Damn straight.”

“On the plus side, we did manage to break his Zamora twig. When we find him next, he'll be at a disadvantage.” She looked at Dyson and Lauren and decided it was time to empty the shack out. “Thanks for staying with Kenzi, I'm gonna take a shower and get some sleep, tomorrow is gonna suck.” She looked out at the lightening sky. “Ungh, it really is tomorrow. K, shower.”

Lauren and Dyson stood up. “Need a lift Doc?”

Lauren nodded. “Please Dyson. Bo, call me tomorrow, later, whatever.” She laughed. “Let me know how Kenzi is doing and if you need my help. And both of you, please reconsider going after Massimo.”

They made their goodbyes knowing that Lauren’s request fell on deaf ears. She hoped that Bo would calm down tomorrow, she couldn't do anything about Tamsin going after Massimo, but hopefully she didn’t drag Bo with her. She smiled one last time and followed Dyson outside, closing the door behind her.

Tamsin watched every wince and grimace that Bo tried to hide. She was surprised that Bo didn’t take him up on his offer, especially with Lauren agreeing. “No feelings eh? How is that working out?” Tamsin snarked.

“About as well as you can imagine. He means well, but of course there are feelings. His, not so much mine. I love Dyson, but we had our time. I hate to think of him hurting but honestly, feeding from Dyson would just complicate things even more than they are now.” She reached around herself again as she stood up and winced again. “Unfortunately. So, shower it is. Should we move Kenzi? I don’t want to leave her down here alone.”

Tamsin didn’t want to make Bo uncomfortable, but she couldn’t sit back and watch her suffer. Besides she reasoned, they did need to be at full health. “I got it. But first, come here martyr.” She laughed.

Bo didn’t have time to react before Tamsin's lips were on hers again. She fed gently and felt her muscles soothe. “Mmm, that never gets old.”

“Don’t get used to it, I just don’t want to have to deal with you moaning all night.”

“Funny,” Bo smiled into the kiss. “There's me thinking you would like to hear me moaning all night.”

“Moaning. Not whining. Huge difference sweetheart. C'mon, you need to wash the clay off, I'm gonna get Kenzi to bed.” She stooped down and scooped the tiny Russian into her arms before walking up the stairs.

Bo watched her go. Tamsin was carrying Kenzi as though she was the most precious thing in the world. In a way Bo supposed, that’s exactly what she was to Tamsin. No one knew the depth of their friendship. Everyone thought that Tamsin was this closed off and cold woman, like all the Valkyries. But Bo had lived with her and watched Kenzi look after her as if she was her own. Even though Tamsin's 'childhood' lasted less than a month, that was all it took to forge the bonds. She looked around to make sure they were as secure as they could be before turning off the light and following them upstairs.

*/*/*/

Kenzi was holding up as well as could be expected. She was suffering from nightmares so Bo and Tamsin made a point of not leaving her side. Bo was with her all day while Tamsin was working, then Tamsin would stay up all night sat in the chair next to Kenzi's bed. Turning up for work exhausted, Dyson would cover her as much as he could as she snuck naps in the interview rooms. Lauren came over in the evening and brought food for everyone. Kenzi barely touched it.

The funeral was held 5 days later. Hale's family had made it clear that they couldn't stop Kenzi from attending, but they wouldn't be recognising her significance in their sons life, despite Dyson telling them about Hale's proposal. There would be a family only wake afterwards at the main house. Dyson was invited but the rest of them were not. Trick said he would hold a wake for Hale's friends at the Dal.

The funeral was a stuffy affair, the image of Hale in his acting Ash clothes was used at the head of the coffin. Kenzi smiled at it. They didn’t know their son at all. That wasn’t Hale. The smiling siren with his stupid hat and tatty jacket is how she would always remember him. She remembered her brief stint as his stylist and how difficult it was to get him in his suits and make him leave the hat at home. Kenzi had the hat. Dyson had brought it over yesterday. He had meant well, but it tore open any thing that Kenzi had tried to pull together. She had sat in Tamsin's arms, listening to Bo yelling at the poor guy downstairs.

Tamsin. Kenzi had never seen her so angry. She knew that Tamsin and she shared something special, but she never realised it went both ways to the degree it did. Tamsin had barely left her side, Kenzi could practically feel her thrumming with power and felt some solace that Massimo wouldn’t last a minute against her. She had always tried to rise above things, but she wanted him dead for what he had done. Perhaps it was her own guilt that needed assuaging, she had traded that stupid twig to stay alive and it had almost killed her, watching Hale, her beautiful Hale bleeding out in her arms.

After all the words were said, they got up to leave, Kenzi looked to Hale's family, there was a hushed disagreement between Hale's father and his sister Val. She looked over to Kenzi briefly before going back in the house with the others. Kenzi shook her head. Hale had told her that his father would come around. Kenzi was never sure he would. Now she knew, marrying Hale would have estranged him from his family. Perhaps it was better this way. She gritted her teeth. No, it wasn’t better this way. She would have got his father to come around to her. Everyone else had. Even Bo's all powerful Blood King grandfather referred to her as his other granddaughter. It didn’t matter now. Now they would never know. She held her hand over her stomach. There were many things they would never know.

“C'mon Kenz, lets get to the Dal and celebrate him like he would really want.” Bo put her arm around her friend and led them to the cars with Lauren, Dyson and Tamsin bringing up the rear.

Kenzi looked at Dyson walking behind them. “D-man, you should go to the wake. He was your best friend dude.”

“Yes he was and I'm right where he would want me to be.” He threw his arm around her and smiled, glad when she smiled back.

*/*/*/

Kenzi looked around the Dal, it was busier than she was expecting, she knew Hale was popular, but had no idea just how much so. An image of Hale in his trademark Fedora took pride of place on the bar. She wanted to hug Trick for doing that, for not trading on Hale's position but using the image of the man, the friend. Trick lined them up a row of shots, passing one to each of them. “To Hale Santiago, a good man, a good friend. Gone but not forgotten.” Trick raised his glass and they all followed suit. “I'll get some music on.” He moved away.

“Good idea and make it lively!” A voice called from the entryway. The group looked around and saw Val standing at the door. Dyson stood up to greet her. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at the house?”

“Oh they have no idea I swear. Everyone wandering around looking miserable. A load of extended family currying favour, Hale would hate it.” She took a deep breath and looked at Kenzi. “My brother would rather be here, with his other family.” She took Kenzi's hands. “I'm so sorry. My brother loved you so very much, you were all he talked about.” She pulled Kenzi into a hug. When the two parted, they both tried to surreptitiously wipe the tears away.

“Look what you did. This is supposed to be a happy send off.” Kenzi smiled and backhanded Val in the stomach.

“Yes it is. Let's do something about that. Trick?” When the barkeep walked over, Val handed him her card and raised her voice. “Open up the bar, let's send my brother off in style!”

A cheer greeted her words along with a rush to the bar. Kenzi hugged her again. “I'm glad you're with us.”

Val smiled. “I wouldn’t dare be anywhere else.”

Several hours later, the wake was in full swing. Alcohol was flowing freely yet Kenzi was touching none of it. Tamsin watched her, her brow scrunching every so often and she tried to pinpoint what was bothering her. Kenzi was cuddling up to Bo as Dyson and Val relayed funny stories of Hale, both growing up and in his teenage years when Dyson had first met him. They were laughing so hard at times, they didn’t notice the bar gradually fall quiet.

Trick noticed first. “It's the Morrigan.” He whispered. Raising his voice slightly he spoke directly to her. “This is a private function, it wouldn’t be wise for you to be here today.”

“Oh Relax little man. Besides, I’m here to speak to the human.” She sashayed over to where the group sat at the end of the bar.

Dyson growled quietly and Bo made to move in front of Kenzi when she felt herself gently shoved aside. She looked back to see what had stopped her, expecting Dyson she saw something that took her breath away. Tamsin, her wings extended and her eyes starting to darken stood directly in front of Kenzi facing Evony. She spoke so quietly and with such determination that Bo felt the hairs on her arms rise. “One hair. Just one hair out of place on her head and I will decimate the dark.”

Bo was quite sure she meant it. She watched as Tamsin stood as still as a statue, her pure white wings quivering in rage. Bo had to stop herself from reaching out and stroking them.

Evony raised an elegant eyebrow at the aggression Tamsin was showing. “Ballsy. But completely unnecessary. I just want to offer my condolences.” She turned to Kenzi who was peaking out from behind Tamsin's giant wings.

“Why? You hated Hale.”

“On the contrary. Politics is a messy business, people get hurt, killed, overthrown etc. But no, I didn't hate Hale, he was a worthy Ash.”

“Not worthy enough that you would hand his killer over though. Yeah, we heard about your son.” Kenzi spat out.

“Then you will know, he has protection from the dark. Not that your friends pay much attention to that.” She looked at Bo when she said that.

“You got that right.” Bo replied.

Evony faked a sigh. “Then let me make it easier on everyone.” She turned back to the bar where everyone was trying to pretend they were not eavesdropping. “Massimo the druid is henceforth persona non grata. Any dark fae found to be helping him, will be punished severely. Anyone who offers up his whereabouts to myself or Tamsin, can name their reward.”

A Buzz started across the entire bar while Tamsin, Bo, Kenzi, Dyson, Trick, Val and Lauren looked at Evony in shock.

“What? As the succubus is so fond of reminding me, we make our own family. Massimo is no longer part of mine.”

She picked up a shot from the bar, raised it to Hale's image and downed it in one. She put the glass back on the bar and turned to walk away. She turned back briefly to Kenzi. “I really am sorry, he was a good man. He deserved better.” She nodded to Kenzi then looked at Lauren. “Dr Lewis.” She tilted her head in farewell before leaving the bar.

“Holy crap.” Kenzi exclaimed. “Pretty sure that's one of the signs of the apocalypse.”

Bo laughed. “Well, maybe she has a heart somewhere underneath all that makeup. Either way, I'll take it, makes life easier.” She downed another shot, noticing out of the corner of her eye that Lauren was looking somewhat pink and uncomfortable. She knew Lauren had spent time socially with Evony since joining the dark. In the few times they had spoken, Lauren had told her that Evony treated her well, she could come and go as she pleased, she had no restrictions placed on her and Evony had hidden her from the Una Mens. She wasn’t sure how she felt about what was obviously a growing camaraderie between the two.

*/*/*/

It was a week later that Tamsin walked into Bo's bedroom holding 2 cups of coffee. She sat on the end of the elaborate bed and handed one over. “At least she's sleeping now.” She nodded to the lump underneath the sheets next to Bo.

“She was up this morning early throwing up. She has been like that all week. I guess it's going to take time. Talking of sleep, I see you're getting some as well. Seriously TamTam, you were starting to look like a Valkyrie with those dark circles under your eyes.”

Tamsin shot a look at Kenzi sleeping when Bo said that. She looked up when she realised Bo was waiting on a response. “Funny girl and so early. Dyson will be pleased, he has a mountain of paperwork on his desk that needs doing. She started eating as well, did you notice? That food that Lauren brought over last night, the weird red looking noodles? Gross.”

“Hey, no dissing on the noodles, I grew up eating those.” Kenzi mumbled as she sat up.

“Did you eat them with mayonnaise? Cause that was the part that grossed me out.” Tamsin mocked her.

“Bad Valkyrie, no coffee for you.” Kenzi snatched her coffee away and started drinking.

“You feeling better Kenz?” Bo asked rubbing her back.

“Eh.” She shrugged. “One day at a time BoBo. Better today, maybe better tomorrow. I need to get out, start doing normal things. That woman that came to see you yesterday about her missing husband, maybe we should take the case, get some normal back in the crack shack.”

“You sure? There's no rush you know. I was reading that book Lauren gave you on the process of grief, I don't think you're at number 3 yet.”

“I'm Russian, we do things in different orders. Seriously Bo, I think it'll help. I can't keep sleeping in here, 'specially when I know what goes on during the day.” She smirked and Tamsin laughed.

“Hey! I'll have you know I have been on take out all week.”

“Well then time for some home cooking. Maybe Dr Hot-pants can help out with that. It wont be up to the standard of her beet noodles, buuuut, I'm sure it will help with your complexion.” She laughed.

“I don’t know about that Kenz, is it just me or do Lauren and Evony seem kinda awkward to you?”

“Oh she's totally banging the Morrigan.” Tamsin scoffed.

“No! For realsies? How do you know?” Kenzi asked.

“Obvious much, I mean look how they interact with each other, all this..” she dropped her voice, “Dr Lewis...” Then turned it into a breathy higher pitch. “Evony... Like super polite. Totally banging her.”

Kenzi cackled at Tamsin's impression of the stalwart leader of the dark and Lauren.

Bo frowned. “They do seem kinda odd around each other. But Evony? She's evil, why would Lauren sleep with her?”

“Well, maybe she's not _that_ evil, I mean what she did at the Dal was kinda cool and she did seem sincere. Who knows, maybe the Doc has a dark side that you didn't tap into.”

Tamsin scoffed at the idea of Lauren having a dark side. She and Kenzi would often joke about how quiet it used to be when Lauren had spent the night. She would laugh and say she thinks they were doing macrame up stairs.

“Maybe. Maybe I'll just ask her.”

“Yeah that'll go down well.” Tamsin laughed and high five'd Kenzi. “At least your triangle is whittling down it's sides now. Unless you're going to pick up with the wolf again?”

“No, and besides, he's spending a lot of time with Val, I mean it could be cause of Hale, but I think he really likes her.” Bo stopped talking quickly and looked at Kenzi. “Shit, sorry Kenz.”

“Hey, no, we should say his name. Don't be silly BoBear, it still hurts, but I'm not made of glass right?” She held her stomach absently as she said that. A fact not unnoticed by Tamsin. She sniffed slightly, smiling when both Bo and Tamsin hugged her. “Wow, look at me, if I had any gay lady friends I would totally be the envy of all them. Hug me harder. Make them green!”

Bo and Tamsin laughed and hugged her harder.

*/*/*/

2 days later, Bo stood in front of the mirror fixing her makeup. “You sure you wanna do this Kenz? I can probably handle it if not, I can get Dyson to come with me?”

Kenzi had been up half the night vomiting. She wondered how much longer she could hide things. She didn’t have a chance hiding things from the Valkyrie, thankfully Tamsin slept like a log.

“Nope, I'm good. I slept in my own bed, I mean I know Tamsin was snoring away on the other side of the room, but still. I'm ready to face the world again. One day at a time. According to the Doc's grief book. Let's do this!”

They walked out to the car and drove to their clients house. Several hours later, Kenzi and Bo pulled up outside the precinct where Dyson and Tamsin worked. Charming her way to the detectives office, Kenzi greeted them in her usual effervescent manner.

“What up wolf-junk, officer Slam-sin!”

“Kenzi! Looking good there.”

“Thank you D-man. The Bobinator and I are back on the case. Sleep safely all, you're protected.” She took a bow.

“You gonna stomp the bad guys to death shorty?” Tamsin looked at her boots and laughed.

Kenzi gasped. “In these shoes? Do you know what these cost?”

Tamsin gasped back at her. “Do you? I live with a klepto I swear.” She turned to Dyson. “Seriously she doesn't even hide it from me, I come home, drop my badge, my _law enforcement_ badge on the table and she comes in with a bag of stolen goods! No respect.”

“And I see you brought your trouble magnet.” Dyson smiled at Bo. “What brings you ladies here on this fine day?”

“Oddly enough, we need some help. Kenzi and I just visited this woman who says her husband went to bed with her one night and wasn't there in the morning. Straight forward huh? Except that she swears blind the locks were all closed from the inside. Windows, doors, everything. Says that she reported it but you guys wont take it seriously, think he just ran off. But she pays, so we look into it.”

Tamsin rolled her eyes. “I know this case. We interviewed her when she started ranting about the closed locks. Didn’t find anything, guy probably ran off, she seemed kinda crazy.”

“Be that as it may, can you at least give me the cliff notes version of what you have.”

“Sure. Gimme a sec, I'll pull up the file.” Tamsin moved to the files and started hunting.

Dyson smiled at Bo and was about to start a conversation when the phone rang. “Dyson. She what? Are you sure? We'll be right there.” He hung up and grabbed his jacket. “Tamsin we have to go. You two can ride along, you're not gonna believe this.”

As they walked out the door, Dyson's cell rang. “Trick, can this wait, we have a problem. So I just heard. Did Lauren call you? She's with Evony now. Then how did you know? Oh you have got to be kidding me. Great. OK, no, we're going to the dark complex to see Evony. I'll keep you updated. That's not a bad idea. OK, we'll be over shortly. Thanks Trick.”

He looked to the others. “In the words of a goth chick I know. Shiz got real.”

“Dude.” Kenzi replied.

*/*/*/

“Thinks she can just throw me away. Nothing is ever good enough. Bitch. She has no idea what it means to suffer. But I can fix that. Let's see how she copes in my position.” Massimo shuffled around his lab. The obnoxious odours seemingly not bothering him at all. He continued to grab randoms objects and checking size and quality, threw them into a bubbling pot over a small burner.

When the last ingredient was added, the pot spat forth a blue flame before sizzling down and finally exploding. A single seed remained which Massimo picked up. Taking a deep breath he called out. “Evony Fleurette Marquise, I name you.” He swallowed the seed whole before dropping to his knees and convulsing. A small glass vial standing on the table where his concoction was made started to shake before a silver vapour began to fill it up.

Massimo dragged himself to his feet, leaning heavily against the table, he watched as the vial become full. “Welcome to the human condition mother.” He coughed several times before spewing out the seed, now black and shrivelled. Grabbing the glass container, he shuffled out the door.

*/*/*/

“I asked for peach. I asked for peach because I wanted peach. This is orange. Ungh, imbecile, can you not get the simplest thing right?”

A knock at the door interrupted her. “Come” She announced regally.

A small blonde head poked around the door.

“Dr Lewis. What a pleasant surprise. Come in.” Evony smiled genuinely. She turned back to the waiting woman and spoke. “So, I’m sorry if I wasn’t clear. It's been a very busy month. But if you would be so kind as to replace these with peach I would be very grateful.” At the woman's nod she added. “Thank you so much. I hope it wont be any bother.”

The woman looked at her like she had grown a second head causing Lauren to snicker under her breath. She and Evony had got closer since the pizza and beer night. She knew she didn’t have a chance at changing Evony, but she could at least try to make her more personable. Evony was refreshing in her darkness. She didn’t apologise for doing what she had to do to stay at the top. There was no guilt involved, at least none that Lauren could see. But little things were changing, Evony was trying, at least when she was around Lauren, to be 'nicer' to people.

“Off you go.” Evony shooed her outside.

As the large door closed behind the confused and retreating woman Lauren made her way into the office. “That was very polite of you.”

“I'm taking your advice about being nicer to people. I thought you would be pleased.” She opened her arms to the Dr.

“Oh I am, very.” Lauren moved into the embrace. “But, who was that I heard yelling as I came upstairs?” She batted her eyelashes innocently.

“What can I say, I'm a work in progress.”

Lauren laughed and kissed her. “You certainly are.” The passionate kiss lasted for several minutes as Evony's hands began gliding down Lauren’s back and slowly up the front of her lab coat. “Tell me you can stay for a while.” She murmured into the Dr's ear. Falling for a human had come as a great shock to Evony. She was old school, humans were food, they were not as strong as the Fae. Just like humans saw animals as sustenance, so she saw humans the same. But Lauren? She had never met a human like her. Her passion for her beloved science was amazing to Evony. For a Fae that fed off talent, she was surprised when she found herself encouraging Lauren to excel with no thoughts of stifling her. Perhaps it was because Lauren’s talent was so selfless. She didn’t want any fame, unless you count those dusty journals that she read, but Evony was certain that only 5 people would ever see them so it didn’t count. She couldn’t bring herself to admit quite how strong her feelings were for Lauren, sure that at some point Bo would bounce back to her and Evony would be left feeling foolish. For now though, Lauren was all hers.

“Well...” Lauren grasped as the hands found some sensitive areas. “I cant stay _that_ long, but, oh, oh, I can stay for a little while.”

Evony smiled into her neck and left a trail of kisses as she moved down. Lauren ran her hands through Evony's hair encouraging her roaming hands. “Tell me you're free tonight.”

Evony leaned over the desk, not missing a beat and pressed the speakerphone. When a young voice answered she spoke roughly. “Alex, cancel my dinner engagement tonight. Change of plans.”

There was a pause on the line. “Are you sure? He's waited for this appointment for weeks.” The girl said nervously.

Evony took a deep breath and was about to launch into a tirade when Lauren’s fingers clamped down under her blouse and a sexy voice whispered into her ear. “Be nice.”

Evony held back a groan. “Extend my apologies and tell him I will reconvene at the earliest opportunity. In the meantime tell him he has the green light on his extension plans. That should, oh good lord, yes, that should appease him. No calls for the next 30 minutes Alex.” The fingers clamped down again along with some teeth on her ear. “An hour, no calls for an hour.” She slapped the intercom and went back to more important things.

Forty five minutes later, Lauren was re-arranging her clothes as Evony smugly watched from behind the desk. “You really should come up more often.” She chuckled. “Actually, why did you come up?”

Lauren laughed. “Really? You expect me to remember after that?”

Evony faked buffing her nails against her jacket. She went to stand up to help Lauren straighten her blouse and as she did, she felt the world moving in a different direction. She grabbed the corner of the desk and held on.

Lauren rushed over. “Evony, what's wrong?”

“I... I feel. Oh God.” She stumbled into Lauren’s arms.

“Jesus, you're burning up? What the hell is going on. C'mon, let's get you sat down.” She went to aid her when Evony suddenly dropped to the floor shaking as though having a fit.

Lauren slapped the intercom. “Get security in here, somethings wrong with The Morrigan.”

The door burst open and three heavy set men charged in guns raised. “Help me get her to the lab.”

The lead security stared at Evony on the floor. “Put the fucking gun away and help me. Now!”


	2. Pretty When You Cry

An hour later a stunned Lauren stared at the results. The third set of results. She looked from the paperwork to the woman laying prone on her table. She grabbed her cell and dialled out quickly. When the deep voice answered, she moved to the corner and spoke quietly. “Evony just collapsed in her office. Dyson I ran the tests three times. Evony is human.” She looked behind her to make sure she had privacy still. Turning back to her call she nodded. “OK, hurry, I don't know who to trust with this.”

“Damn, did anyone get the number?” A sultry voice sounded. “What's going on. Dr Lewis?”

Lauren felt her heart thud, at least she was awake and seemed OK. She knew Evony was going to be pissed at her calling in the 'happy sunshine gang' as she derogatorily referred to Bo and the others. But Lauren knew in the time of crisis, they were who you wanted on your side. She just hoped that despite all their clashes, Bo and Dyson _would_ be on her side. “Evony, we're in my lab, you collapsed in your office do you remember?”

At Evony's nod she continued. “I ran some tests. I ran them several times actually. Um..” She looked at the security by the door. “Can you wait outside please.” She almost stuttered.

The giant guards didn't move. “We never leave The Morrigan's side.” The tallest stated.

“I need to talk to you alone.” Lauren whispered, looking pleadingly into Evony's eyes.

She raised an elegant eyebrow in concern before addressing the security. “Oh for heavens sake. Lets not upset the nice Dr, she has all these sharp pointy things at her disposal. Wait outside. Now.” Evony glared at them.

Waiting for the door to close, Evony turned to Lauren. “What the hell's going on? I feel terrible. What the hell happened upstairs?”

Lauren took a deep breath. There was no point in sugar coating this. What ever had happened, the quicker they dealt with it, the quicker they could get things back to how they were. “You're human.”

Evony looked at her sceptically but Lauren could see the flicker of fear in her face. “Lauren when I said your quirky humour was sexy...”

“I’m not joking, God I wish I was. Evony you stood up, swayed, collapsed to the floor and had some kind of seizure. I had you rushed down here where I started some blood work. First thing I noticed was that you don’t have Fae blood any longer. I ran some more extensive tests and they were quite conclusive. You _are_ human.”

Evony opened her mouth to speak when the lab door opened and the head security man walked in quietly, locking the door behind him.

“I told you to wait outside.” Lauren snapped seeing Evony was in a state of shock.

“And I don't answer to pets.” He brushed past her, flinging her to the floor where she landed with a grunt. “Rumour has it you're human. Let's test that.” He stormed over to Evony.

Evony snapped to attention when Lauren flew to the ground. She raised her hand and stared at the approaching man.

Nothing happened.

He laughed. “I was going to shoot you, but I think I will take a more hands on approach instead. Either way, I'm going to enjoy this bitch.” He grabbed Evony and pushed her to the wall, holding her up with his hands around her throat, tightening.

Evony gasped, trying to dislodge his giant hands as stars appeared at the corner of her vision. As she was about to pass out, she saw Lauren leap onto his back, stabbing him with a syringe. He batted her away as if she was nothing, adding more pressure to his grip. Evony choked out what she was sure was her last breath when she felt his hands loosen. His eyes glassed over and with a colossal crash, he fell backwards, passed out cold.

Lauren rushed over to her, checking her over as best she could with blood running into her eye from a cut on her forehead.

“How the fuck did he know?” She gasped out.

Lauren wiped the blood away on her sleeve. “I have no idea. Is the lab bugged?”

Evony shook her head. There was banging coming from the locked door and male voices demanding the doors open.

“Well however he knew, it looks like the others know as well. Shit.” Lauren look around for a way out. She looked at the security on the floor, his jacket open just enough to show his gun. She dived to the floor and grabbed it.

There was a crash at the doors before they came flying open. Lauren didn't hesitate she fired off two shots in quick succession.

“Whoa! Hold up Annie Oakley. We need a white flag or something?”

Lauren dropped the gun. “Shit, Tamsin, sorry, are you OK? I thought you were the security guards.” She looked at Bo, Dyson and Kenzi frozen in place to avoid gunfire.

“S'ok, you can't shoot for shit. Not sure that pot plant is gonna make it though.” Tamsin smirked at her.

Bo rushed over to Lauren and checked her head wound. “It's nothing, just a scratch. Thank you.” She smiled.

“I never thought these words would leave my mouth, but Bo, I am genuinely pleased to see you.” Evony said with a scratchy voice.

“You're gonna be a lot more pleased in a minute lady. Someone turned up at the Dal and announced that you were human and Massimo has put a bounty on your head.”

“Fuck. Massimo, how the hell does he know?” Evony questioned.

Tamsin shrugged. “My guess, we just found out who made you human. We have to get out of here, half the Fae are looking for your head.”

Evony laughed humorlessly. “Only half. I’m disappointed.”

“Well you have Trick's quick thinking for that. He called out that any light Fae that took the bounty would be in shit and he matched your offer to anyone that handed over Massimo to him or Tamsin.” Bo said. She noticed as she was talking that Lauren had gravitated toward Evony and was rubbing her back soothingly. And Evony was letting her. It seemed Tamsin was right. She frowned not sure how she felt about that.

Kenzi interrupted. “We have to get the Fae out of here peeps. Vamoos, let's go.” Kenzi ushered them all out of the door.

“Where are we going?” A bewildered Evony asked.

“The Dal, Trick is expecting us.” Dyson pulled up the rear as he and Tamsin, guns drawn walked them out of the building.

*/*/*/

“So basically we have no idea how he did this?” Dyson stated.

“None, there's nothing on the tox screen, human or otherwise. No poisons, no mold, no larvae, nothing!” Lauren threw up her hands exasperated.

“So it's a curse.” Kenzi stated.

Everyone turned to look at her. “What? Occam's Choice. When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.” She shrugged while peeling another of Trick's pickled eggs.

“That is so deep.” Bo sighed.

Tamsin watched her, disgusted that anyone could eat one let alone three of those things. She sighed, pretty sure she knew what was coming. _Oh Kenzi_. “Yeah and so wrong, asshat, Occam's Razor dictates that the simplest solution is the most likely.” Tamsin laughed.

“Eh, tomato, tomato, same thing, simple solution, bitches be cursed. So what's the other one?”

“Sherlock Holmes.” Evony spoke quietly from the other side of the room as she poured through Tricks books.

“Never struck me as a fan of Arthur Conan Doyle.” Lauren smiled at her.

“Who? I represent Jonny Lee Miller.”

“Really? Total hotness.” Bo looked up from her own book.

“Darling, I get out of this mess, remind me to introduce you.” Evony smiled at her.

“But back to the tiny problem at hand?” Tamsin face palmed. “Assuming he cursed you, without knowing what kind of curse it is, there's nothing we can do to stop it.”

“We could go to a crone.” Dyson suggested.

Trick shook his head. “The Norn has too high a price.” He remembered his own deals with the Norn. Then there was Dyson's experience. No, the Norn would be no use to anyone.

“I know another, not as powerful, but she can get the job done, owes me a favour as well.” Tamsin shrugged.

“OK then, lets go see your crone. Do I need a chainsaw?”

“NO!” A chorus of voices responded.

“No chainsaw Kenz, not yet anyway.” Bo smiled at her.

“Well, it's too dangerous to move Evony around yet, the light will behave, but the dark are all fair game. She can stay here while you and I go and see the crone.” Dyson said.

“Tamsin and I will go. Dyson can you stay here with Kenzi, Evony and Lauren, make sure they're safe?”

“What? No, I wanna come!” Kenzi said.

“Kenz, she may not be THE Norn, but it's a close community, she probably knows you. Not a good idea.” Tamsin laughed.

“Besides, I would feel better knowing you're here and safe. Trick called off the light, but the dark are still open to Evony grabbing, I don't want you taken as a bargaining tool.” Bo put an arm around her.

“Fine. But get a selfie with her?”

Bo laughed. “No probs bestie.”

“Alright, you two see the crone, I'll wait here with them, make sure they're safe. Do you need to take something of Evony for her to test?” Dyson asked.

“Good point, blood should do it.” Trick offered.

“I'll get you a sample.” Lauren said as she moved to her medical bag.

“No need, time is of the essence.” Tamsin whipped out a blade, grabbed Evony's hand and nicked the palm.

“Ow, bitch, was that really necessary.”

Tamsin scrunched her face up. There was no love lost between her and Evony. “Necessary? No. Enjoyable? Oh yeah!” Tamsin and Kenzi snickered.

“Right, come along children, lets go see us a crone.” Bo walked out the door with Tamsin in pursuit.

“OK, well make yourself at home, I'm going to get some food for everyone.” Trick walked up the stairs.

Lauren moved over to Evony and sat down next to her. “How are you holding up over here?”

Evony sighed and rested her head on Lauren’s shoulder. “Honestly, I'm scared shitless.”

Kenzi watched the two of them surreptitiously from behind her book, amazed at the difference, she was trying to figure out if it was that The Morrigan was human now, but when Evony slid her hand into Lauren’s, she wondered how much was her humanity and how much of it was down to the Dr. “Bo will figure out a way to get your mojo back, she always does. Failing that, there's always the chainsaw method.” Kenzi mimed pulling the starting cord and the noises of a large chainsaw at which Dyson and Lauren laughed.

“What is it with you and chainsaws? Is this some kind of insider joke? Evony asked in confusion.

“I forgot, you wouldn't know. When Bo faced off against the Garuda, we needed everyone at full strength. Dyson here had made a trade with the Norn to help Bo defeat her mother, he offered his wolf, but she took his ability to love instead.” Lauren started to explain.

“Wow.” Evony gaped at Dyson. “That's just shitty. So in order to save your lover, you had to forget that you loved her?”

Dyson nodded. The wound still painful. He knew that Bo was always on the look out for a way to reverse it, but that hurt just as much. He had hoped that when Lauren and Bo broke apart the last time over the Rainer debacle that she would be back to him. He was still waiting.

Evony's voice broke his remembrance. “Harsh, even I wouldn't do that.”

Dyson smiled. “Good to know. Thank you.”

“Anyway, in order to defeat the Garuda, we needed Dyson with his full strength, he went to the Norn to explain that they were facing the Garuda and without his love, they ran a very real chance of losing and the Garuda would take over the world. Needless to say, she declined. Kenzi turned up at her house with a chainsaw, cut a giant hole in her door and threatened the Norn's tree with some serious splinters unless she gave it back. She refused and Kenzi nearly made garden furniture before she capitulated and gave it back.”

Evony looked open mouthed at Kenzi. “No way!”

Kenzi raised her hand. “Yes way ma’am.”

“You are quite the feisty little human. Kudos. But why would you do that for me?” Evony asked.

“Well, if this happened last week, honestly, we probably wouldn't. Your little speech at Hale's wake went a long way. Plus The Doc is family and Tamsin was right, you're clearly banging her, which by the way OMG, so, I guess that makes you an in law or something.” She shrugged.

Lauren blushed. “Well, quite. Either way, thank you Kenzi.”

“It's what Bo does.” Dyson spoke up, the news that Lauren and Evony were involved was a surprise. A not unwelcome one, Lauren really was out of the running now. “She helps people that have no one else. We kind of end up going along for the ride. I'm going to give Trick a hand. Make sure you stay down here.” He looked at Kenzi. “Quietly down here.”

“Well, I'm not quite ready to wear one of the happy sunshine gang member t-shirts just yet, but when this curse is lifted, I won't forget this. There might even be a fruit basket as well.”

Kenzi faux gasped and put her hand over her mouth. “Did the queen bitch just make a joke?”

Evony smiled. “It's been known to happen. Don't get used to it.”

Before anyone could reply. A form materialized in front of them. “Excellent, you're still alive. Time to get rich.” He pulled out a dagger and made to charge Evony who in turn shrieked.

“Wait! You can't kill her, you're light Fae, the edict forbids it.” Lauren held up her hand.

“How do you know he's light?” Kenzi asked.

“He's a djinn, the dark don't have any.” Lauren replied.

“You're shitting me. A djinn? Like a genie? Like rub the lamp and make a wish? Dude? Where is your lamp. You gotta tell me, I have so many wishes. I totally want a pony oh oh oh and those boots that Bo wont let me steal.”

“They don't have lamps Kenzi, they just grant wishes if they're asked or if they want to.” Lauren told her.

Kenzi clasped her hands together as if in prayer. “Dude, you have to grant me a wish, please please please please!”

The djinn looked at his blade then at the goth as if she was insane. “Um, no. There you go. Now, if you don't mind, for once, I want a wish of my own. I wish, The Morrigan was dead. Wish granted.” He strode over to Evony again.

“Wait. You can't kill her. Light Fae, not allowed, remember?” Lauren tried again.

“Ah, well, loophole. I'm not killing The Morrigan, I'm killing an unclaimed human in a Fae bar. That she _used_ to be The Morrigan, is neither here nor there.” He smiled, seemingly pleased with himself.

“That's what you're going for? Lame.” Evony spoke up.

“Not helping here.” Lauren spoke out of the side of her mouth.

“I claim her!” Kenzi piped up.

The djinn looked at her and laughed. “You're a human, you cant claim her. Nice try. Well, actually kinda pathetic.”

“Jeez, you can talk, your loophole sucks balls and not in a good way.” Kenzi replied.

“And how about, after I kill her, I kill you as well?”

“You can't BoBo claimed me. She would totally kick your ass. That's it! I claim Evony in Bo's name!”

“Kenzi you cant, it doesn't work like that.” Lauren said.

“Ah, yes it does, Bo is responsible for anything that I do, ipso ergo, if I claim someone, she's responsible for claiming them.” She stated proudly. “Now that's a loophole, asshat.” Kenzi licked her finger and make a burning sound.

“Shit.” The djinn put his blade away just as Dyson came back in the room. He bared his teeth at the intruder. “Oops, gotta go, wishes to grant.” Dyson grabbed him before he could evaporate. “Wait! How about I grant the little human one wish. Call it a nicety for dropping in by accident?” He reasoned.

Dyson rolled his eyes and let him go. He stepped back and dusted his coat off. “OK shoot tiny human, one wish, make it count.”

Kenzi gasped. “Are you for realz? I get one wish and you have to give it to me?”

“Yep, but no wishing for more wishes, you get one wish, if you wish for more wishes, that is your wish and you don't get it.”

“Yadda yadda yadda, you cant bring someone back from the dead and you cant make someone fall in love with me, I've seen the film at least a hundred times.”

“Don't be ridiculous, of course I can make someone fall in love with you, but yeah, no back from the dead.”

Kenzi momentarily lost her humour as she remembered her grief.

Dyson put his arm around her. “You OK there Kenz?”

She wiped her eyes quickly. “I’m good wolf-boy. Just having a moment.” She forced a smile.

The djinn looked at her strangely. Then it occurred to him. “Ah, you were Hale's squeeze. Sorry about that. Good bloke. Tell you what, just for that, I wont monkey paw your wish OK?”

Lauren looked confused. “Monkey paw?”

“Yeah, you know, like she wishes she could fly and I turn her into a bird. Or she wishes she could loose weight and her legs fall off, that kind of thing.”

“Dude, what kind of djinn are you? That's just wrong.” Kenzi shook her head.

“Whatever. So you want to wish now or later?”

Kenzi jumped up clapping her hands together. “Oh my God this is like freakin a gazillion Christmases all at once! OK, think Kenzi, think. Oh so many choices, money, fame, OMG invisibility cloak! That's totally a thing right? OK, um, I wish...” She looked around for inspiration and saw Lauren and Evony sitting quietly in the corner, heads bowed together, Evony without her usual snark and bitchiness looking small and vulnerable. “Fuck, this totally blows. Woman you're gonna owe me way more than a fucking fruit basket.” She sighed. “I wish that Evony gets her Fae back.”

Evony snapped her head up. She looked at the little goth in amazement. Lauren and Dyson just smiled as though Kenzi's answer didn't surprise them one bit.

“No can do chicky, she's cursed. Wishes cant break curses, just one of those things. Sorry.”

“So I still get my wish?” Kenzi asked excitedly. She looked at Evony and backtracked. “I mean, sucks and all. Well, I think I will hold onto it for now, 'till I can think of something really good.”

“OK then, well I have to run, deals a deal and all. Just make a wish when you're ready, if nothing happens, then it's on the list and you have to try again. Outie!” And he disappeared the same way he turned up.

“Oh my God Bo is gonna freak when she hears this!”

Dyson started laughing. “Oh Bo is gonna freak alright, as soon as you tell her that she claimed Evony. You know that means Evony has to live with you right?”

A duet of “Oh hell no!” was his reply.

*/*/*/

“She lives here? Are you serious?” Bo asked as they stood outside a high rise apartment building that looked like it had been recently bombed.

“Yep. 19th Floor.”

“Oh God tell me there are elevators in that place.”

“You sure you wanna do that? I wouldn't trust them myself.”

“Well we cant all be freakishly healthy new born amazon women. We're taking the damn elevator.” Bo decided as she opened the door to the complex.

They got in the car when it arrived and it started chugging them up the building. At the 8th floor it started shaking from side to side.

“Oh c'mon.” Bo cried. “Come the fuck on. Just once, can we catch a fucking break?”

The elevator ground to a halt in reply.

Tamsin dropped her head to the wall. “Great.” She picked up the emergency phone to call for help, unsurprised when the entire phone came away from the wall. “So, no emergency phone. OK, time to flex my freakishly healthy biceps and hope to God we're not between floors.” She pulled at the two doors to part them, grunting with exertion. “Little help Succulette? I mean I would hate you to break a nail or anything.”

Bo knelt down to stay out of Tamsin's way and between them, the doors finally gave out. Between floors. The grey concrete mocked them as they let go of the doors.

“Right, so no emergency phone, between floors, lets go for the trifector and see if we have cell signal.” She took out her phone. “And there we have it. 3 out of 3. We're on a roll.” She sighed.

Bo took out her phone as well. No signal. “Shit. Well, someone is gonna call the repair people at some point right?”

“Either that or Dyson will panic that his precious Bo has been gone too long and comes riding in to save us.”

“So what do we do in the meantime?”

“We wait.” Tamsin sat down.

“That's it? That's your plan?” Bo scoffed.

“Well I can start punching the walls and fake a panic attack if you like, but yeah, that's it.”

Bo slid down the wall in defeat. After less than 5 minutes of silence Bo spoke up. “You want to play a game?”

“Sure. I spy, with my little eye, something beginning with E.” Tamsin laughed.

“Well, we could play... I don't know. Oh, I know. What am I?” Bo smiled.

“A very annoying Succubus. Do I win?”

Bo smacked her arm. “No you have to ask animal, mineral or vegetable.”

Tamsin sighed waving goodbye to any thoughts of catching up on her sleep. “Are you animal, mineral or vegetable.?”

“Animal.” Bo stated confidently.

“A cat.”

Bo glared at her. “You're supposed to ask more questions.”

“Well are you a cat?”

“That's not the point and how the hell did you know I was a cat?”

“I've seen your internet search history, it's all funny cat videos and porn, you were either going to be a cat or a dildo.”

Bo grumbled. “Still, you could have pretended.”

“Fine, do you have four legs?”

“Well there's no point now. Way to go Tamsin, ruin the only entertainment we have.”

Tamsin laughed. “OK, pick another game, I wont ruin it, promise.” She held her hand up in a girl scout promise.

Bo started laughing. “I cant see you as a girl scout somehow.”

“Hey I might surprise you, there's a lot you don’t know, I've been around a few times remember?”

Bo's eyes lit up. “Truth or dare!” She cried happily.

Tamsin looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

“Without the dare, cause, well, here we are.” She gestured around their temporary prison.

Tamsin sighed. “Fine, truth or truth?” She smirked.

“Truth!” Bo shouted back at her, smiling from ear to ear.

“Who was the best lover, Dyson or Lauren?”

“Ooh, they're going to be those kind of questions. Alright Valkyrie, but remember, you have to answer whatever I ask you.”

Tamsin rolled her eyes. “Deal. So, who was better in the sack. Lauren or Dyson?”

“Oh and none of this leaves the elevator right?”

“Jesus woman, yes, what happens in the elevator, stays in the elevator. Now, can we get on?”

“Wow, you're not nearly as much fun stuck in an elevator as Kenzi is.”

Tamsin shot her a look.

“Fine, fine. Lauren or Dyson. Honestly, they each had their good points. I hate to be boring, but I think it's a tie.” She replied.

“You don’t sound very enthusiastic about either of them?” Tamsin asked.

“Ah ah, that's two questions. My turn. How old are you?”

Tamsin looked to the ceiling as though calculating. “Honestly, I’m not sure. More than two.”

“More than two hundred? Wow.”

Tamsin burst out laughing. “More than two thousand baby Fae.”

“Holy shit. So what's the first thing you remember?”

Tamsin waved her finger. “Nope, that’s two questions. My turn. Why are you so unenthusiastic about Dyson and Lauren as lovers?”

“I hoped you would let that go.” Bo laughed nervously.

“Not a chance, this was your stupid idea. C'mon, spill it.”

Bo took a deep breath. “They were both OK, I mean don’t get me wrong, but, Lauren was all about the gentle 'making love' and Dyson was all about the 'intensity', staring into each others eyes meaningfully etc. It was never about the fun of just fucking, you know? Sometimes you just wanna put holes in the wall.”

Tamsin surprised herself when she realised she was almost blushing. She cleared her throat. “Your turn.”

“How old were you when you fought in your first battle?”

“Wow, um, lemme think. I'm gonna say about twelve.”

“Jesus Christ, twelve? That’s insane! How could you even hold your sword up?” Bo laughed in disbelief as she thought of Little T watching X-files marathons and pigging out on cheesy puffs swinging a sword around.

Tamsin remembered that Bo had known her in this life when she was twelve and was probably thinking about that. This time she did blush. “I’m a Valkyrie Bo, we're trained to fight in diapers. Plus, you die, you get reborn. Valkyries get unlimited lives until we pass the dawning. Lots of practice. “My turn. Did you ever bang Dyson while he was in wolf mode?” She grinned.

“Eww, no, oh my God that's disgusting.” She laughed and slapped the grinning blonde. “And why the curiosity about my sex life with Dyson?”

Tamsin shrugged. He's my partner, I like to have ammunition.” She smiled evilly.

Bo rolled her eyes. “Well I hate to say it, but there's not much ammo to have. He's kind of a straight laced lover.”

Tamsin raised her eyebrows. “You're kidding me? He's like a gazillion year old animal Fae and you're telling me he's Mr Missionary? C'mon on.”

“It's true. Like for example, he refused to let me strap one on with him.”

Tamsin burst out laughing to the point she thought she might start crying.

“I mean that's not a weird thing to want to try with your partner right?”

“Oh God stop, please stop, you're killing me here. So Dyson is still a butt virgin? Now that's the kinda ammo I’m talking about.” Tamsin was laughing so hard she couldn’t breathe.

Bo started laughing as well. “Damn, you really can not ever tell him I told you that.”

“I swear, not a word.” Tamsin wiped her eyes and carried on chuckling.

“K, my turn. So did you win your first battle?”

“Nope, it was an unmitigated fucking disaster.” Tamsin laughed and shook her head. “They train you for the weapons, the disciplines, the positions, the strategy, but they can't prepare you for the noise, the smell, the mud and the weather, people screaming and running around like crazy with sharp objects. It was awful, I got so overwhelmed, I ended up sending units to the wrong places, nearly captured my own base with enemy combatants, killed a shit ton of the people on my side. It was the most embarrassing thing ever.” She shook her head as she smiled.

Bo laughed and patted her knee. “Poor TamTam, so not a natural then?”

“Not at all, took a shit ton of training to get this good.”

“I'm surprised you told me that. Your ego and all, I would have thought you would have said you were awesome straight out of the gate.”

Tamsin smiled sadly and looked Bo deep in the eyes. “No, I've never lied to you Bo.”

Bo felt something constrict in her chest. She thought about everyone in her life, all her lovers and how they always lied to protect her or to manipulate her, no matter their good intentions. But never Tamsin. Tamsin was always blunt to the point of painful, but she always told it like it was. “No, you never have, have you?”

Tamsin shook her head. “Nope, no need to start now.”

“So do you have all your memories back now?”

“Isn't it my turn?”

Bo shrugged.

Tamsin sighed. She knew this was going to come up at some point, it seemed stupid to have tried to avoid it. But at least it came up when it was just the two of them. Better to get it all out now. If Bo was going to be pissed at her, at least she couldn’t run away while they were stuck here. “I do, all of them. And I'm sorry about the shit I put you in with Rainer. You know, both not delivering his soul and putting you on that train.”

Bo looked at her in shock, Tamsin rarely apologised. She could see how uncomfortable it was for her. She moved to the side of the elevator that Tamsin was sat in. “Hey, it's all good. I know what you were up against. I mean I wish you had come to me sooner, but even if you had?”

Tamsin choked slightly. It shouldn't surprise her that Bo was so quick to brush it off but it still hurt her to think that she had almost delivered Bo to that thing. She wondered if she had messed up the recipe on purpose. “It wouldn’t have mattered, you couldn't help me. When I got Acacias hand in the mail. I knew I was screwed. Gods Bo I'm so fucking sorry. I didn’t know what to do.” She turned her tear stained face to Bo.

“You did what you could. As I say to Kenzi, what happened in the past...”

“Is in the past.” Tamsin finished for her.

“It all worked out. Lauren moved on, which is for the best. Dyson, well, that’s pretty much closed now and I think he knows it. I just wish it didn’t hurt him, I keep trying for ways to get his ability to find another life mate. But everything for a reason. God knows how long it would have gone on for otherwise.”

Tamsin wasn’t sure that Dyson was nearly as over it as Bo hoped but she wasn’t going to be the one that broke the bubble. She wiped roughly at her eyes. “Ungh, damn Succubi and their emotions. I think it's contagious.”

Bo laughed but let the subject go. “Your turn.”

“OK, so who was your best lover?”

Bo had a vision of starting to strip Tamsin's clothes off before the Yule loop interrupted them and she blushed fiercely.

Tamsin caught it and laughed. “Oh this is gonna be good. Out with it Succubus.”

Bo panicked. She had never actually had Tamsin as a lover, but that brief interlude at Yule was enough of a taster that she knew Tamsin would be a riot in bed. She had always found the blonde incredibly attractive, but since she was reborn under Kenzi's care she was also a different person. One that Bo was starting to take a real interest in. “I think I'm gonna use my get out of jail free card for that.”

Tamsin looked at her strangely. She was wracking her brain as to who Bo could possibly have slept with that was that good but she wouldn't say. Then it occurred to her. “Get out of jail free? That’s totally the wrong game you know.”

“I don’t care, it's my game and I say I get to use it.” Bo pouted.

“Oh very mature. Are you gonna take your ball and go home as well?” Tamsin mocked her.

“Talking of mature, how come you don’t wear those power suits as much any more?” Bo deflected.

Tamsin decided in the spirit of fairness to let it go. For now. “When you get reborn, you do kind of age like humans do at first. Technically I’m still super young, so I like what I wear now.”

“Did you just admit to being immature Tammy?”

Tamsin smirked at her. “OK, favourite sexual position.”

“How come mine are all sex questions?” Bo complained.

“Duh, you're a Succubus.”

“Hey I am more than just my species.”

“Well how come mine are all about war then?”

Bo pondered this for a moment. “Fair enough. So do you prefer men or women?”

“Either, no preference, it's the package not the parts.” She grinned. “What's your preferred weapon?”

“Dagger. Obviously. Sexual fantasy you haven’t done yet?”

Tamsin burst out laughing. “There's no way I'm telling a sex demon the answer to that, you'll see it as a personal challenge!”

Bo laughed with her. “So you admit you have one?” She nudged her.

“I'm using my get out of jail free card for that one.” She blushed again.

“Oh no, come on, you can tell me.” Bo put on the most innocent face she could.

“Nope, ask me when I'm drunk next.”

“Fine, I'll remember that as well.”

“Oh I don't doubt it.”

“Oh I have one!”

“Whoa, hold up there. It's definitely my turn.”

“No, you used a get out of jail card. That means I get to ask you again.”

“What? I didn't get to ask you again.” She complained.

Bo shrugged. “Not my fault you don't know the rules. So, when you were reborn, does that mean you became a virgin again?”

Tamsin rolled her eyes so heavily Bo thought they might turn back to front. “No, but, let's just say things are a little tight now.”

Bo's reaction was immediate. Her eyes flashed blue and lit up the entire elevator.

Tamsin laughed loudly. “You're such a fucking pervert.” She turned around to face Bo. “Hungry there Succubus?”

Bo didn't trust herself to speak, she just nodded quickly.

Tamsin leaned over and placed her lips on Bo. They kissed gently for a minute until Tamsin felt the familiar tug that meant Bo was feeding. She deepened the kiss and before she could think any further, Bo climbed onto her lap, straddling her. She felt her jacket being pushed off her shoulders as Bo tried to bring them even closer together. Her mind flashed back to Yule and how they were rudely interrupted the last time she did this. Thankful for a lack of quantum mechanics, she moved her hands up the back of Bo's shirt and kissed her harder.

Bo pulled away just long enough to take the jacket off. “You doing OK their TamTam?” she whispered.

“I'm about to do even better.” They clashed back together again. Just as Tamsin was about to remove Bo's shirt a voice yelled down to them.

“Bo? Tamsin? You two OK there?”

Bo sighed. “Dyson. Of course. Yep, all good.” She yelled back. “I mean we're stuck in an elevator, but all good otherwise.”

“The fire department is here, they think the car buckled so it doesn't fit properly. They're going to try and drop the car down a bit and get you out on the 8th floor. There might be a drop, but it's safe, we will have you both out in a second OK?”

Tamsin laughed. “If the tunnel is tight, just lube up the shaft, it wont hurt that way D-man.” She yelled up at him.

Bo buried her face in Tamsin's shoulder to smother her laughter.

Tamsin casually wrapped her arms around Bo's waist. “I swear I feel like I'm being cock blocked at every turn here. I mean how hard is it supposed to be to get into your pants? Really?”

“And they say romance is dead. Just remember, it's only the three of us tonight and Kenzi sleeps like the dead. You never know Valkyrie, you might get lucky.” She winked.

Tamsin bounced her eyebrows up and down. “C'mon, much as I would happily look at you like this all day, we better tidy up.”

Sure enough there was a stiff drop and the doors were being pulled open by a pair of firefighters. They slid across the floor into the hallway and got up.

“You guys alright? When you didn't check in or answer the phone, I thought I better come make sure you were safe. Didn’t expect you to be stuck in an elevator. You must be bored stiff.” He smiled at Bo.

“You have no idea, what a pain in the _butt_ that was.” Tamsin replied.

Dyson had no idea why Bo burst out laughing.

“OK then, lets go see this crone. Oh and you have a new pet Bo.”

She stopped laughing. “Oh no, what did Kenzi do now?”


	3. Stupid Grin

They moved too often for Tamsin to get an accurate count, but taking a guess, she went with 30.

30 cats.

She currently had 2 of them on her lap as she stroked them idly.

The smell in the apartment was overwhelming, even Bo with her cat fixation was struggling to breath normally.

The crone shuffled around the apartment burning various incenses that added to the overall cacophony of the smell. Dyson was waiting for them outside, when he first walked in with them, there was an unholy screech as 30 cats in unison made their displeasure known. Tamsin thought he was probably glad, the smell for normal people was too much, someone with Dyson's olfactory glands would be in hell.

“Ah ha! There you are you little monster.” Tamsin looked over thinking she was chastising one of the cats but the dagger with Evony's blood on it was now glowing a faint green. “It's a sacrifice curse.” The crone announced proudly.

“Great!” Bo jumped up. “How do we break it?”

“That entirely depends on what kind of sacrifice curse it is. Could be sacrifice an animal, sacrifice a limb, sacrifice money, they come in all shapes and sizes.”

“Shit, so we're back to square one.” Tamsin snapped.

“Well I can tell you there will be a container that holds the curse. Find the container and you might be able to tell from what's inside.”

“So if we break the container, the curse breaks?” Bo asked.

The crone laughed. “No child, you cant break the container, you could throw it into an erupting volcano and it wont break. You have to dissipate the curse within the container, that's the only way to set it free. Find the jar, that's all you can do for now.”

Tamsin and Bo said their thanks and left the apartment. Tamsin had to drag Bo out when the crone offered her one of the numerous kittens running out. Dyson caught up with them as they walked the 19 floors down.

“So if we cant find Massimo, how the hell do we find this jar? Surely he's going to keep it close?” Bo asked.

“Trick can probably help with that, let's get some sleep and meet back at the Dal tomorrow.” Dyson replied.

“Well if that isn't a _butt hurt_ I don't know what is.” Tamsin snarked as Bo bit her lip.

*/*/*/

They arrived back at the Dal where Kenzi excitedly filled her in on what she missed. Bo was so pleased at Kenzi being her usual animated self, she missed the piece of conversation in the middle where by she was now the proud owner of a Morrigan.

“Wait. What? I claimed Evony? Explain that to me again using Fisher Price terms.” Bo rubbed at the beginnings of a headache.

“I had to do something, but oh my God BoBo, I have a wish! An honest to goodness wish! What should I wish for?”

“At this rate, a bigger apartment. So Evony has to live with me while she's human?”

“Yeap.”

“And Lauren isn't going to let Evony out of her sight while she's human, so she's going to stay with us as well?”

Yes sum. Look at it this way, it gives us incentive to break this curse faster.” Kenzi laughed. “But more importantly, I have a wish!”

Bo groaned and walked to the bar. “I need a drink Gramps.” He smiled at her in sympathy while he poured her a drink.

Dyson walked over and took the beer that Trick offered. He raised his glass to Bo. “I hear congratulations are in order, you have a new pet.”

Bo dropped her head on the bar and groaned.

On the other side of the bar Lauren was explaining to a rapidly paling Evony what to expect as a human, Kenzi and Tamsin sat off to the side trying not to laugh at Evony's predicament.

“I feel kinda bad laughing T.” She said, laughing again as Lauren explained something else.

Tamsin shrugged. “I'm working on the assumption she will get her powers back, so it's perfectly acceptable to enjoy her misery. Besides, I'm risking my life for that bitch, least she can do is let me enjoy her humiliation.”

Kenzi chuckled. “Please, you're so not doing this for Evony. When are you gonna fess up to BoBo?”

Tamsin turned away with a frown on her face. “No idea what you mean.”

“Uh huh, don't you lie to me young lady. I've seen the looks. Don't you think you ought to tell her?”

“Why? What good would come of it. She already has that ridiculous triangle going on. She doesn't need any more drama. Better to just ignore it.”

Kenzi shook her head. “For how long? And besides that triangle is well and truly squished. Hot-doc is making nice with Evony and she really is done with Dyson. She's now a free agent. Go for it.”

“Yeah free being the operative word here. She probably wants to enjoy her freedom finally without being tied down. I don't want to get in the way of that.”

“And what about you? Don't you get to be happy?” Kenzi stroked the side of her face, turning a cynical Valkyrie into a wide eyed teenager again.

“She wouldn't want me like that Momz, not after everything.”

“Don't be so sure TamTam. Just be honest with her. Those two never gave her any choices, it was always chosen for her, give my love away, don't tell you it's back, tell you that I love you as you are, but limit your list of feeding subjects. Be open with her Tamsin, you might find yourself surprised.” She smiled at the blonde.

Tamsin shook herself back to normal. She looked at Kenzi sideways. “Talking of surprises. When are you going to tell people?”

Kenzi picked her orange juice up and looked away. “Tell people what?” She feigned.

“Girl please. When was the last time you were drunk. Or spent a morning with your breakfast staying out of the toilet. And let's not start on mayonnaise and noodles. Jesus I would puke as well. I'm not stupid Kenz, I've been around a few years, I know the signs.”

“I don't know what to do.” Kenzi looked at her in terror.

“You going to keep..” Tamsin nodded downwards.

“I don't know. I mean what a world to bring a kid into. It's not like the crack shack is baby proof. I don't have a real job, I steal most of what I need.”

Tamsin put her arm around the Russian. “What ever you decide to do, you have a world of support around you.” She gestured around the bar. “These crazy, dysfunctional idiots will all rally around you, you know that.”

Kenzi dabbed at her eyes lest her mascara run. “Thanks honey.”

“Anytime meat-bag.” She kissed her head.

“OK ladies. Nothing we can do until tomorrow now. Let's get some rest and meet up here in the morning.” Bo dropped her glass to the bar. “Kenzi, Lauren, Evony, you're with me. Tamsin is going to follow behind us. Dyson, I'll meet you back here at 9 tomorrow.”

Dyson said his good byes and the unusual convoy drove the short distance to the crack shack. Tamsin stopped off to get beer on the way, texting Kenzi to order a pizza when she got in.

Half an hour later, the tired group of friends ate in silence. Evony put the end of her slice down and cleared her throat. “Saying much of anything right now would seem insincere. But I would just say. Thank you.”

Tamsin opened her mouth to say something when Bo kicked her under the table causing her to glare at the brunette.

“We'll get you back to normal, I promise.” Bo put her hand on The Morrigan's. “It's OK, I know you're probably terrified right now, but we will fix this.”

Evony swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded.

“Long day. I'm going to take a bath. See you all in the morning.”

“Wait up Bo, I want to grab some stuff from the bathroom before you get all nekkid.” Kenzi rushed after her.

Tamsin watched them leave before picking up the trash and clearing up. “Lauren you two can take my bed, I don't sleep much anyway.”

“Are you sure? I know this is somewhat awkward.”

“Don't sweat it Doc, if you went back to your place Bo would end up half the night worrying that you were safe. It's better that you're here. C'mon, I'll show you the way.”

She walked up the stairs, half expecting a barrage of insults from Evony about where she was staying. When nothing was forthcoming, she remembered what Bo had said at dinner, Evony was probably out of her mind terrified. She wondered how it would be to be suddenly human, without her sisters, her rebirth, her strength and healing. She shuddered in thought.

She settled them in and went back downstairs to grab another beer. When she was half way through, she heard the water draining meaning Bo had finished her bath.

Bo.

She thought about Kenzi's words. Just give her the choice. There was something happening between them, or at least something was going to happen when everyone stopped fucking interrupting. She wasn't sure what it meant for Bo, she was pretty sure what it meant for her. She let out a deep sigh, finished her beer and headed upstairs. She stood at the door way to Bo's room, watching the beautiful woman tying up her kimono.

“Hey gorgeous.” She announced herself.

Bo flashed her a sexy smile. “Hey yourself.

Tamsin strutted into the room, her eyes clearly betraying her intentions. “So I gave up my bed for Lauren and Evony, figured they would appreciate somewhere quiet. Kenzi is downstairs playing on the X-Box.” She reached Bo and put her hands on the smaller woman's hips playing with the drawstrings to Bo's kimono, while Bo put her arms around Tamsin's neck. “You don't happen to know where a weary soldier could lay her head down for the night do you?”

Bo's eyes flashed blue. “I can think of a few places you could lay your head down tonight actually.” She leaned up and placed her lips against Tamsin. After a minute of kissing, Tamsin pulled the strings apart, she slid her hands inside, around Bo's hips and grabbed her ass forcefully.

“You're so fucking beautiful it hurts.” She mumbled into her shoulder before biting down causing Bo to gasp.

“Tamsin, oh.” Bo tilted her head to the side giving Tamsin more room, she moved to her ear and whispered. “I want you inside of me.”

Tamsin felt her knees go weak at the words. She brought Bo in to kiss her, wet, wanton kisses, open mouthed as though she could devour the Succubus.”

“BoBo Bear, I hope you have all your parts covered cause Imma comin in!” Kenzi shouted from half way up the stairs.

“Oh for the love of GOD!” Tamsin backed away looking almost cross eyed.

By the time Kenzi reached the entryway, Tamsin and Bo were standing a respectable distance apart.

“Hey Little T, couch is all yours. I know you probably need your sleep. That was so cute of you giving up your bed like that.” She threw herself down on Bo's bed. “Wassup roomie! While I think it was sweet an all, no way I can sleep in the same room as them. Weird much, amirite?”

“Yeah Kenz, make yourself at home.” Bo shot an apologetic look at Tamsin who walked out the door muttering something that Bo couldn't hear.

“Did Tamsin just say something about smurf balls? She's such a goof, what's up with that?”

Bo laughed. “Who knows Kenz. Scoot over, let's get this slumber party started.”

*/*/*/

The following morning, Bo woke to the sound of yelling downstairs. She grabbed a shirt and rushed down. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she recognized the voices as Tamsin and Kenzi shouting at each other in Russian. She walked to the refrigerator to get some milk, smiling at Lauren and Evony. Evony was staring with her mouth open, piece of toast half way to her lips in bewilderment as the most powerful Valkyrie she had ever known was engaged in a shouting match with a tiny human pet. And by all accounts, the pet was winning. Kenzi slapped her hand down on the breakfast bar and yelled again. Tamsin stared at her in horror. “You take that back, right now.”

“Nyet.” Kenzi crossed her arms defiantly.

“I mean it meat-bag, you take it back right now.” She growled.

“Woo, I'm soooo scared.” Kenzi pretended to shiver.

Tamsin got up, walked over to the sink and picked up the dish washing liquid.

“Um, TamTam, whatcha doin?” Kenzi tried to see what she was doing.

“If you wont take it back, I'm going to wash it out of your mouth until you do.”

“You wouldn't dare!”

Tamsin raised an eyebrow.

Kenzi took off running. Tamsin leapt over the table causing Lauren and Evony to grab their coffee and plates. She chased after the screaming Russian, chasing her around the living room area and up the stairs.

Lauren shook her head in amusement. “They have the strangest relationship.”

Evony just looked on in shock. “I had no idea they were that close.” She said to Bo.

Bo nodded. “They really are. Tamsin came to us as a little bratty Valkyrie after she was reborn. Kenzi pretty much raised her that first month. Sometimes they have a maternal thing going, other times, Tamsin is more of a mother to Kenz, mostly they're like squabbling children.” She laughed. “Kenzi bought her that T-shirt, God knows where she found it.” Tamsin ran back into the living area followed by Kenzi foaming at the mouth screaming blue murder. Valkyries Do It Better, emblazoned on the front of her t-shirt. They charged around the kitchen before running back upstairs. “Kenzi finally got the baddest kid in the playground on her side. They're ridiculously protective of each other.”

“The human does grow on you.” Evony shrugged.

“She really does.” Bo smiled at her. Evony smiled back. “Alright people, lets get this show on the road. We can meet up with Trick and Dyson and hopefully get some damn answers as to how to break this curse.”

*/*/*/

It was nearly noon by the time they all made it to the Dal. Tamsin and Dyson has managed to take some time off work to meet up, the others had just gone straight from the shack.

After drinks were poured, Trick told them what he had planned.

“Are you telling me that you can perform an actual locator spell?” Lauren asked in amazement.

“That's a very simplistic way of putting it, but yes, I can.” Trick said proudly.

“That's so cool, like Willow and Tara?”

Trick frowned. “I have no idea who they are?”

“Oh perhaps one of the greatest love stories ever told. Honestly I despair with you people some times.”

Bo smiled at Lauren’s enthusiasm. Kenzi merely rolled her eyes. “You're so gay Doc.”

Evony put her arm around the smiling Dr. “Well I think it's one of your many adorable qualities.”

Since Kenzi's not so subtle outing of their relationship, neither of them felt it necessary to hide things.

Trick continued on, oblivious to pop culture references. “It essentially will follow Evony's life force, in theory it will show up in two places on the map. Here, because that is where part of her life force is,” He pointed to the bar on the map. “Then hopefully where ever this vial happens to be.” He lit a candle and held a strange looking necklace over the flame and muttered some words that no one could really hear.

Two drops of Evony's blood sat dormant on the corner of the map, as Trick continued his chanting the blood drops began to shake slightly. Six sets of eyes watched in fascination as the blood slowly moved across the map in different directions.

Trick's face was covered in a light sheen of sweat as he struggled to contain the power of the incantation. He felt Lauren’s hand take his and the blood finally stilled. Trick dropped the necklace and sat down in exhaustion. “How did you know how to help?” He asked Lauren smiling.

“Um, I kind of got caught up in the moment. I had no idea that would help honestly.”

There was some muffled laughter before Evony cursed loudly. “The nerve of it.” She pointed to the map. “That's my family's crypt.”

Everyone looked at the map, there in the centre of the cemetery area the second drop of blood sat motionless.

“I would say it worked. Well done Trickster.” Kenzi punched his arm. “So, we dust off our stakes and go cursed jar hunting?”

“Er, no, Tamsin and Dyson are going curse hunting. We're going to Lauren’s to wait for them.

“Why Lauren’s?” Trick asked.

“I have a mini lab set up at my place, it's not safe to use the one in the dark compound.”

Dyson stood up. “C'mon partner, lets get this done.”

“I do hate to be the bearer of more bad news. But you cant actually go to the cemetery now.” Evony spoke.

Everyone stopped leaving to look at her. “The lock wont work during the day. It was designed to keep out robbers.”

“So as long as thieves are scared of the dark, the family crypt is safe?” Bo scoffed.

Evony rolled her eyes. “No, there are other more 'colourful' encouragements.” She muttered.

“You mean it's rigged.” Tamsin stated bluntly. “Great. So what are we facing? Giant rolling boulders? Poison arrow darts? Spikes in the ceiling? Shit, do you have a troll?”

“I have no idea, it was never supposed to be an issue, if you have my bloodline, it opens for you.”

“So what's the problem? You take Evony with you, she opens it, no Indiana Jones Fae-scapades. Though a troll would be pretty cool.” Kenzi shrugged.

“The clue is in the word Kenzi. Fae. I cant open it, because I'm no longer Fae. It's the prefect taunt when you think about it.”

Kenzi started to suggest things when she suddenly stopped. “You just called me Kenzi.”

“Yeah, cause that's your name fucktard.” Tamsin laughed.

“You've never used my name. Oh my God, are we all gonna die? We are aren't we? I'm too pretty to die.” Kenzi started fanning herself.

Evony rolled her eyes. “You're not going to die, because you will be here with us. Tamsin and Dyson however.” She trailed off. “I really don't know what the crypt does, I'm sorry.”

“OK then. Tamsin, you did say you wanted some excitement.” Dyson laughed.

“Eh, sometimes you just gotta bend over and take it D-man!”

Bo let out an undignified squawk.

“You never struck me at the bend over and take it kinda girl Tamsin.” Dyson rebutted.

Tamsin shot him her wickedest grin. “You'd be surprised what I'd do with the right motivation.”

Bo nearly choked on her coffee this time. Thankfully Dyson was still oblivious to Tamsin's butt virgin jokes.

“And besides, that's not quite the kind of excitement I wanted, but what the hell, it might be entertaining. Right, if you lot are all safe for the day, I have some errands to run. Gotta see a man about a house.”

“You're leaving us?” Kenzi gasped.

Tamsin looked at her, surprised to see her eyes were welling up. “No Kenz, no. Hey.” She took the small woman into her arms. “I'm not leaving, remember what you said to me growing up?”

Kenzi laughed, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. “I cant believe you remember that.”

“C'mon, how does it go?” Tamsin and Kenzi both moved their fingers and hands into increasingly ridiculous positions in synch with each other and spoke at the same time. “LittleT+TheKenz4vr”

“You're such a dork TamTam.”

“Hey you were the one that taught me that.” Tamsin hugged her tighter.

“Gods you two are disgustingly cute. I'm getting a toothache.” Evony scoffed.

“Whatever bitch. Anyhoo, I have to go and see a man about an apartment. Even if we get this jar, we have no idea how to open it, de-curse it, fix it. Evony and by extension Lauren are going to be staying at the shack, and I'm not sleeping on that couch for months. Plus, word is going to get out that The Morrigan is staying with the Succubus, that place is not defensible against a horde of bounty hunters. Hell it's not defensible against one, if that one was me.” She boasted.

“Don't you need a mortgage first? Pretty sure they take a while to sort out.” Bo asked.

Tamsin clicked her tongue. “What, you think I lived as long as I have and not got some funds for a rainy day? Please.”

Kenzi saw through what she was doing straight away. Tamsin was not going to buy an apartment for Evony and Lauren, she was going to buy it for her. She felt the tears slide down her face unchecked. She smiled at Tamsin who winked at her. “I'm pregnant.” She said looking directly at Tamsin.

Tamsin smirked as you could have heard a pin drop before an explosion of cheers and hugs all around. Even Evony took her turn offering congratulations.

“Cant believe she has money and she makes me live in that shit hole?” Kenzi yelled over the noise.

“Er, Kenz? Really?”

“Sorry BoBo, I love our home, but I've lived on more secure park benches. Make sure you get somewhere with a bar. And separate bathrooms, sharing a bathroom with a Succubus sucks. I tell you, I wish I had....”

“Kenzi NO!” Lauren jumped up and held her hand over Kenzi's mouth.

There was a collective sigh of relief.

“C'mon Wolfy, it's about to get all pink and frilly in here. I have my cell, call me if anything comes up. Later losers.” Tamsin strolled out of the Dal.

He clapped her on the shoulder. “Such a charmer. OK well I might as well drop into the station make sure I haven’t been missed. Call me if you need me.” Dyson grabbed his jacket and walked after Tamsin.

Bo watched them go, then at the last minute she noticed Tamsin's jacket on the bar. “Be right back, gonna take this out.”

She ran out of the Dal, just as Tamsin was about to pull away. “Yo, Valkyrie. Forget something?”

Tamsin wound her window down. “What? Did you want me to kiss you goodbye?” She smirked.

Bo sauntered over to the truck. “Well, as tempting as that is, I meant this.” She held up the jacket.

“Shit, totally forgot that, would have sucked, it has my bank stuff in it.”

“Hmm, look at you all grown up. That's sweet of you, buying somewhere to live for Kenzi and the baby.”

“Kenzi? Oh hell no. If we don't get some more space, I'm never gonna get in your pants.” She shot Bo a lascivious look.

Bo burst out laughing. “And again, with the romance.”

“Hey, you want cheap flowers and chocolates? I'm buying a condo for you woman. You better be as good as you say you are.” She finished with a wink.

Bo shook her head. “You're incorrigible. Go. I'll see you before you leave tonight?”

At Tamsin's nod, Bo walked back to the Dal.

“Hey Succubus, c'mere a sec.”

When Bo reached the window, Tamsin leaned over, put her hand behind Bo's neck and pulled her into a gentle, teasing kiss.

Bo pulled away slightly, staring at Tamsin as though she could jump her there and then.

“You need to stop looking at me like that you know?” Tamsin whispered.

“Like what?” Bo whispered back, leaning forward.

Tamsin moved to her ear. “Like you want me to come in your mouth.” She smirked.

Bo let out an honest to goodness growl as she closed the distance between them. She was about to crawl in Tamsin's window when a voice yelled behind her. “Yo Bo! Your missing the fun. Get back in here.” Kenzi yelled before throwing Tamsin a thumbs up that made her eyes roll.

She looked at Bo and winked. “Later sweetheart.” She pulled away leaving Bo staring strangely at her retreating truck.

*/*/*/

“Have you told Val?” Bo asked excitedly.

Kenzi shook her head. “Nope, only you guys. Well, Tamsin guessed.” She shrugged.

Lauren looked surprised. “Tamsin guessed?”

“Yeah. My little T is something else.” She chanced a look at Bo when she said that, amused to see a blush steal across her face. “Val is gonna be easy, pretty sure he or she is gonna grow up without a grandpa though. I don't see daddy Santiago jumping for joy.” She said sadly.

Trick leaned over and took her hands in his. “A role I will proudly fill if you would allow me.” He smiled at her.

“Oh my God I just fixed this mascara. Dude.” She smiled so widely at him Bo thought her face would split.

Trick went back to cleaning leaving them alone. Lauren took Evony off to one side to make some calls about things she might need for her lab leaving Bo and Kenzi at the bar.

“I'm so excited for you Kenzi. Oh! I call Godmother. Unless you already asked Tamsin.” She frowned.

“Oh my lovely horny friend. I call you both for God mama. You can teach her how to get what she wants and Tamsin can teach her how to beat up anyone that gets in her way.”

Bo laughed and hugged her close. “You're gonna be such an awesome mom Kenz. Tamsin is proof of that.”

Kenzi cleared her throat. “And talking of my baby girl. Would you care to state your intentions Missy.” She poked her finger at Bo's chest. “Don't think I didn’t see the tail end of your tail about to climb in Tammy Fae's truck just now. Oh look at you blushing! She's not just a feed for you is she?”

Bo bit her lip. “I don’t think she is Kenz. I mean you know what Tamsin is like, for all I know it's gonna be wham, bam, rock your world and leave ma'am.”

“You think she's gonna rock your world?” Kenzi leaned in and giggled.

“Mmmm.” Bo nearly went cross eyed and pretended to fall of her chair.

“Oh BoBo, it's gonna be so hard not getting drunk for the next nine months. I shall take my entertainment watching you and detective McBitchFace trying to pretend you have no feelings while you're banging the town down.”

Lauren walked over putting her phone away. “Are you ready to go?”

Everyone nodded and filed out of the Dal.

*/*/*/

“Look at this place. It's like a war zone.” Lauren walked around picking up various things. “What on earth were they looking for?”

Evony put her hand on Lauren’s arm. “I think less what and more who. I’m sorry. When we're done running around fixing me, I will fix this. I promise.” She finished solemnly.

Lauren nodded, squeezed the hand on her arm and continued looking around for anything that might be of use.

Bo looked at the carnage that was Lauren's apartment. She finally caught a break working with the dark and being allowed to do as she pleased, allowed to come and go as she wanted and then this. “I think someone wanted to make sure you weren't able to help Evony. Can you do your magic at our place instead? I mean, you still have your kit right? We can grab anything here that might be of use.” She looked around at the mess again. “But I think we should grab and run. I cant imagine they did this and just assumed you wouldn’t come back. Tell me what we can grab and let's go.”

Bo, Lauren and Evony took as much as they could and headed back to Bo's.

“Last time I had to use your kitchen was that parasite that...” Lauren finished awkwardly.

Evony just rolled her eyes. “Hale really took me to task for that. I truly respected him for that. It was the first time I took him seriously as the Ash. I hear Kenzi saved the day that time as well?”

Bo laughed. “Yeah, you should have seen her, she was like an extra from the Matrix. I think having to decline it's powers was the hardest decision she ever had to make. Still a bit fuzzy on the details of what happened that day.” Bo started looking at the ceiling as though the answers were just out of reach.

“Ah, I remember it all in painful clarity.” Lauren chuckled as she arranged her makeshift lab. “The hardest thing to get out my head was Dyson dancing half naked to Duran Duran.”

Evony nearly spat her wine out. “Oh you are kidding.”

Lauren shook her head. “I wish I was. Next thing he has them playing some kind of spin the bottle with Bo and Tamsin half naked and about to start a teen make out session.”

Bo's face was so red that Evony laughed harder. “Oh darling I am sorry, truly, but you have to admit, that was epically funny.”

“Laugh it up human. That fruit basket promise is starting to look more and more like a sports car.”

“OK!” Lauren surveyed her new makeshift laboratory. “That's about as good as it's going to get. Now we just wait for Tamsin and Dyson to get into your vault.”

Bo grabbed a glass of wine. “Happy hunting.” They clicked their glasses together and sat down to wait.

*/*/*/

“And will you be keeping the furniture?” The real estate agent asked.

Tamsin looked around. “It comes with furniture?”

“It's a show apartment, it's the last property sold. It has perks.”

“Not sure about perks. That's a shit ton of lame for one apartment.” She snarked. “But, it will come in handy for now. Sure, leave it as is. Now when do I get my key?” She held out her hand.

The agent laughed nervously. “Well, cash transactions are rare, but there are still things that need to be signed, papers to process, I's to dot and T's to cross.” He intoned happily.

“Make it fast. Or I will dot your eyes. And dude, don't get me started on your T-Junction. We understand each other?” She got in his face.

He nodded and swallowed quickly reminding Tamsin of one of those stupid nodding dogs that Bo wanted for her car. She held back a laugh. “Get it done.”

“Two days, no longer, I will see to it personally.” He left quickly before the strange blonde decided to deal with him personally.

Tamsin stood at the kerbside outside her new apartment building. She noted the 24 hour security signs and looked at the current doorman. Built similar to Bruce, and while he wasn't Fae, he would serve as a decent barricade to buy her enough time to protect Bo and Kenzi if need be. And the new place would give her some breathing room from having 2 house guests and a permanent wolf fixture. Tamsin just hoped he didn't shed.

Bo. Damn Kenzi and her pep talks. Maybe she should try for a chance with the Succubus. The attraction was definitely two sided. Tamsin scoffed, like any one could resist this package. Things had changed between them as well, there was respect, admiration and she was pretty sure Bo had come to like her. Like really like her, as a friend. Maybe she did deserve happiness. That fuck up with Rainer was sorted and Tamsin had more than earned forgiveness for that. Hell Bo had essentially told her it was water under the bridge. Perhaps she could find happiness this time around. It was her last life and while she would probably live a great many years yet, maybe it was time to take some time just to be Tamsin. Whoever that might be.

“Fuck it. What's the worse she can say? No? I think not.” That arrogant smile that everyone associated with the Valkyrie was firmly fixed in place. Now she just had to believe it and back it up. She looked at the darkening sky and checked her watch. “Cemetery time.”

*/*/*/

Tamsin looked at the statues lying around casually, some of which looked like they had been there for hundreds of years. She had met up with Dyson at the cemetery, leaving both vehicles parked just outside. Dyson sniffed the air. “I have a nasty feeling these are not statues.”

Tamsin rolled her eyes. “Well, at least I dressed accordingly, worst case scenario I'm gonna be one hot fucking statue. I'll end up in the Louvre.” She looked Dyson. You might make it to zoo if you wolf out in time.” She teased him.

“Well then, after you Venus.” He bowed grandly at the crypt door.

Tamsin ran her hands around the crypt door, touching harder in some places, trying to find the mechanism for what was triggering whatever the hell is was that turned people into statues.

“Maybe it's a human curse? I mean none of those statues look particularly weird to you right?” She pondered aloud. She ran her hands once more before her fingernail caught on a piece of rock slightly protruded from the rest. “Ah ha.” She moved her finger behind slightly until she heard a click. “OK, try opening the door now.”

Dyson raised his eyebrows at her. “Why me?”

“Hey I was the one that almost triggered 'it' while figuring out what 'it' was. So, you get the next part.” She grinned at him.

“Fine, but I'm warning you, I get turned into a statue you better put me somewhere better than the damn zoo.” He gripped the door handles and pulled, unaware of holding his breath while he did so.

When the crypt doors opened, Tamsin stepped inside to look at the mechanism she had disabled. “Some kind of gas dispenser. Tempted to take a sample back for the Doc.” She opened her bag and took a few tools out. Getting a sample of the residue from outside, she looked at a statue, shrugged and chopped a couple of fingers off.

Dyson looked at her aghast. “Little respect there Tamsin?”

“Whatever, they're only here cause they tried to rob the place. I'm taking their sacrifice and forwarding science.” She finished happily.

Dyson nodded to the large bag she brought with her. “Was wondering what was in there.”

Tamsin tapped it fondly. “Oh just your standard Valkyrie grave robbing kit. C'mon, let's see how deep this place goes.”

They rounded the first corner and were met with long dead bodies in a hallway. “Looks like they were skewered with something.” Dyson said from way back.

“You know, this place might be more dangerous if they actually removed the bodies so you cant see what killed them.” She riffled around in her bag, pulling out a hand held grappling gun.

“I'm scared to ask what else you have in there.” Dyson laughed.

“Eh, you kinda should be Wolfman.” Tamsin laughed back at him. “Here we go.” She aimed the gun in a direct line above the bodies. Tying off the end to a wall sconce, she tested it once and hoisted herself up. “No offence and not saying you could do to lose a few pounds, but I think it might be best if we make this a one woman trip.”

“No arguments from me.” Dyson stood and watched her crawling along the wire. She was halfway there when she lost part of her grip, her legs dangling down. “Tamsin!”

A whooshing sound came from the end of the tunnel and Tamsin watched, eyes wide as a javelin type weapon headed right for her. She pulled up at the last minute, opening her legs to touch either side of the hallway as the missile passed harmlessly through. “Not the first time spreading my legs saved my life.” She quipped.

Dyson barked out a laugh in relief. “Good to hear partner.”

“So, seeing as I'm crawling along the air ready to take a spear in the ass for you...” Tamsin had to stop so she didn't burst out laughing at her own joke. “It strikes me now is a good time to tell you something.”

“Sounds ominous. You damaged my bike?” He cocked his head in thought.

Tamsin dropped down to the other side, safe from all the various traps inside. Before she looked for some way to shut them off, she looked at Dyson. “Worse. I'm taking a run at Bo.” She wanted to kick herself for how it sounded. Like what is she? A mountain that needed to be climbed. She shook her head and waited for Dyson's reaction. “Well. Are you gonna say something?”

“I would, but I’m all the way over here.” He grinned at her.

“Yes, that would be so you can use your _words_ , not your fangs.”

He scrubbed his hand across his face and sighed. “I appreciate you telling me. What can I say? Good luck? I hate it Tamsin. I know that I'm out of the picture and I know it's my fault.”

Tamsin silently agreed, it really was his own damn fault. That didn’t mean she wanted him to suffer for it. “So are we good? I mean, when I disable this thing I'm not gonna have to kick your ass am I?”

He laughed at her again. “No. No, you don’t need to kick my ass. C'mon, find the key to this and lets get that damn curse box.”

Tamsin looked around in the rocks until she found the lever she was hoping for. With a grunt, she pulled it back and heard the churning of cogs that meant it was probably safe now. She yelled at Dyson to walk carefully over. Within a minute, he was stood at the same place as her. She watched him sceptically to make sure he wasn’t about to change his mind and wolf out on her.

“I'm not gonna reassure you, I like having you be the jumpy one for a change.” He punched her on the arm as he walked past.

They walked a short distance around the corner, Tamsin aware that they were heading down into the ground. She sucked in a breath and tried not to think on it. As they turned, they saw the various sarcophagi, and there on the first one was Evony's jar. A small, nondescript jar with a swirling red mist filling it up.

“Red mist? That doesn't bode well. Bo's gonna be pissed if we have to kill her. K, you wanna grab it, seeing as I did all the work?”

Dyson stared at the jar for a minute before snatching it up, holding it centimetres above the coffin it rested on. For long seconds, nothing happened, he made to move the jar into his pocket when Tamsin's ears cocked.

“Oh shit.”

“What?” Dyson looked around.

“Dude, I think the fucking hall of death just reset itself.”

As she finished talking, the crypt started to shake and rocks started crashing down on them.

“Fuck. Run!” Tamsin hollered as they ran back toward the corridor with the various darts and spears now restrung and ready to skewer them. They hopped and jumped left and right, rolling and dodging as they came to the closed crypt doors. The cave gradually falling to ruin around them.

“Shit, that means the gas thing is working again. K, get these fucking doors open and then dive low, got it?”

Dyson started his transformation to get the extra strength needed. When the doors open enough for the two of them, Tamsin looked behind her.

“Dyson watch out!” She flung herself against his back and braced for what was coming. That were two distinct thuds and two grunts from Tamsin as she slid down to the ground. Dyson caught her before she hit, noticing the two blades protruding from her back. As the cave in was almost on them, Dyson grabbed her and took them both flying out of the doors rolling as low as he could to get under the hiss of the gas.

They came to a stop underneath a pair of large trees. Dyson took one look back to check they were safe. Tamsin's groaning made him look down to the paler than usual Valkyrie. “Shit. C'mon partner, stay with me, lets get you back to the Doc.” He hefted her over his shoulder as though she weighed nothing and ran back to her truck. Figuring his car to be faster, but hers easier to lay her down and not dislodge the darts, he started rifling though her pockets to get her keys.

“Easy there D, no copping a feel just cause you rescued me. That's just rude.”

He smiled at her, the expression never reaching his eyes. “Just relax, we'll get you back to ass kicking in no time OK?”

“I could so kick your ass you know. Even shish kebab-ed. Fuck it hurts. Last thing I do for you I swear.”

Dyson got her settled and high tailed it back to the shack. He called ahead to Lauren making sure she was still there. He told her they were heading back and they had run into a problem, Tamsin was bleeding profusely from two blades that were still in her back. He put his foot down, wincing as they hit any road damage. “I think after this you need to get your suspension checked.” He waited for a response. “Tamsin? Tamsin wake up? Tamsin you wake your ass up right now I'm not going to explain to Bo that you died.” He put his foot down, tyres screeching into the gravel as he pulled up outside the shack to Lauren and the others waiting nervously outside.

Lauren stepped forward as Kenzi and Bo held onto each other. “Get her inside, put her on the table, I need to get those blades out.”

When Dyson lay her down on her front, Lauren realised that the jacket had some kind of reinforced mesh effect where one of the daggers stood out, just above her kidneys. She grabbed the medical sheers and cut the jacket off her body to assess the injuries.

“Why isn't she waking up?” Kenzi shouted.

“Tamsin, sweetie wake up please.” Bo stroked her face. She leaned down and pushed a stream of blue chi into her, half expecting it to come out again. When Tamsin groggily opened her eyes, there was a collective gasp around the room.

“Hi gorgeous.” Bo smiled at her.

“Hi yourself.” Tamsin smirked. She looked up and let out a wail. “You cut my jacket off? How could you!”

Kenzi burst out laughing. “That's my girl, all about the priorities in life.”

“Jesus Tamsin.” Bo slapped her arm.

“Ow. Watch the daggers woman. Ungh, I hate being stabbed. Doc can you get this damn thing out so I can go to sleep?”

Lauren injected the area with anaesthetic. “OK, you might still feel this. Thankfully it missed your wings, so let me get this out, stitched up, then you can sleep.” She carefully pulled the blade out making Tamsin wince. Bo immediately held her hand and ran her charms through to help with the pain.

Tamsin looked at her to say thanks but to her embarrassment she said, “You're so pretty. Oh God that was my outside voice wasn’t it? Fuck. I wanna go to sleep now.” When she felt Lauren stitch the last time, she struggled off the table pushing away Dyson as he tried to help. “I got it, it's just a scratch.”

Knowing it was pointless to argue, Dyson watched her stagger off to the stairs followed by Bo. “Oh Evony, we got your curse, but we really pissed off your ancestors.” She scrunched her nose up and smirked at the former Morrigan, surprised when Evony smirked back.

She knew Bo was following her, she wanted to tell her to leave, that she was fine, but somehow the words just stuck in her throat. She staggered into her room that she shared with Kenzi, figuring that Lauren and Evony could sleep on the couch for one damn night.

“Oh no. Not tonight. C'mon, Kenzi can take the couch, we already discussed it. Lauren gave us a brief lecture on Valkyrie healing methods. You need sleep and you're going to get it.” Bo steered her around and took her into her own room. “Lay down, get comfortable.”

Tamsin casually dropped her jeans leaving her clad in only a white beaten up and bloody t-shirt and a white thong, apparently blissfully unaware of the effect it might have on the rooms other occupant. Bo bit the inside of her mouth at the long pale legs on display as Tamsin thumped down on the bed and started to kick at her boots to get them off. With Bo's help, she kicked her leg out of its last constraint and curled up in the bed as Bo covered her with the thick comforter.

“Where are you gonna be?” Tamsin whispered as she felt herself drift off.

“Well, you wanted to get me in bed. So I'm staying right here.”

“So not want I meant.”

Bo laughed. “Well, sadly I don't think you're up to much right now TamTam.”

“Bitch please. I could still drive you crazy.” Tamsin mumbled as she dozed off.

Bo leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. “I have no doubt Valkyrie. Sleep now, I'll be up in a minute.”

She left Tamsin asleep and went downstairs to finish up before coming back to join her.


	4. The Chauffeur

Tamsin squinted into the morning light screaming through the cracks in the boards. She held up one hand to block the rays from hurting her eyes. “Why did they never invest in some blinds?” She groaned as she sat up.

And came face to face with Kenzi sitting on the wooden beam at the end of the bed.

“Jesus freaking Christ Kenzi!” She swung at her with a pillow, swinging wildly in the air with little to no aim.

“Yo! Police brutality. Hostile much Tammers.”

“You blame me? I wake up to find you sitting there like a freaking gargoyle staring at me. Not cool. Weird little goth. Don't you have an attic to go haunt?”

“Haunting hours are over Blondie. It's nearly noon. The Scooby trio are downstairs coming up with all kinds of useless ideas on how to deal with the bauble you brought back from your Indiana Jones adventures.”

“Shit. Dyson is gonna kill me.” She struggled to get out of bed looking down when Kenzi screeched and covered her eyes. “Shit, where are my clothes?”

“Someone order some clothes?” Bo smiled as she walked in carrying an armful of clothes.

“Not that I'm not grateful, but I'm pretty sure I had some on when I went to sleep last night.” Tamsin quirked an eyebrow at her while holding the dark sheet over her mostly naked self. She looked under the sheet to confirm. “Yep, only the underwear.”

“Your t-shirt and bra were ruined. I figure you didn’t want to sleep in bloody and tattered clothes.”

“Nice Bo, how long did it take to come up with that answer?” Kenzi laughed at her flustered friend.

“About 2 hours, but it's still true. How are you? Did you get enough sleep?” She turned concerned brown eyes to Tamsin.

“Eh, good enough. I need to get into the station though. Dyson is probably tearing his hair out.”

“Nope, you get a free pass today apparently my little heroine. Dyson told us you got poked covering for him, so he's returning the favour, your people think you're out on witness statements. Statements the Wolfman already picked up.” Kenzi smiled at her, clutching her arms over her chest in an exaggerated ' _my hero_ ' pose.

“In that case, I'm gonna grab some breakfast. Is it safe in the kitchen? Is Lauren doing her hubble bubble routine down there?” She jumped out of bed and almost fell over in shock at the speed with which the two woman spun around to give her some privacy. “Jeez, you two are such prudes.” She laughed.

“TamTam there are some things a momma don’t wanna see.” She backed out of the bedroom with her eye's covered, stumbling on the way.

“You know, if you're gonna be all modest, you need to pass me my clothes first. You did remember the underwear right?” Tamsin smirked at Bo's back.

Until Bo turned around. “You try to do something nice for someone and that's the thanks you get. Prude? Really Tamsin? A prude. You should know better.” She walked to the bed with Tamsin's pile of clothes, fell back into the pillows and stared at the topless blonde. “And if by underwear, you mean this dental floss you wear, then yes, I did.” Bo held up the article in question on one finger, daring Tamsin to come get it.

Tamsin rolled her eyes at herself when she instinctively went to grab the sheets again. Keeping her eyes locked with Bo, she sauntered over and took the pile of fabric. Bo kept her eyes on her as she walked back to the end of the bed. Turning to the side, she bent deep at the waist to remove the last covering before slowly getting dressed again. She started to button up her shirt before addressing the reclining succubus. “You're such a dude sometimes. Your lady boner is showing.”

Bo took a deep breath and closed her eyes, waiting for a few seconds to be sure she was under control of herself again. When she opened them again, she saw Tamsin looking at her curiously. “Don't hide it on my account. I'm flattered.” She walked toward the bedroom entrance. “I best see how they're getting on with this curse then I need to head in to work.” She walked out, turning back at the last second she leered at Bo. “Do me a favour?” She whispered.

“What?” Bo croaked out.

Tamsin casually threw her underwear to Bo. “Put those in the laundry.” She winked and left the room.

*/*/*/

Lauren had a couple of mixtures and petri dishes scattered around. Tamsin decided to skip breakfast proper and was eating peanut butter out of the jar, sharing spoons of it with a very happy Kenzi. “Dude, everything tastes so much better when you're pregnant. Why is that?”

“I'm more curious about why that stuff is no longer killing you.” Tamsin looked at her curiously.

Before Lauren could respond with a scientific explanation, Evony surprised them by asking. “Perhaps your lack of alcohol allowed your taste buds to grow back?”

“Boom!” Tamsin waved her spoon in the air. “She got you there shorty.”

“According to the book Lauren gave me about what to expect from my body, I estimate another 10 days before my crazy hormones kick in. I shall remember this day Evony.” She gave the smirking woman her best stink eye.

Trick walked in before anyone could comment. “Good morning. Did you have any luck?” He asked Lauren.

She shook her head. “I cant run many tests on it without the high end stuff that has been trashed or that I have at the dark medical facility and we cant get in there safely. That reminds me, who's the acting Morrigan?”

“Vex.” Trick laughed.

“Shit.” Evony murmured.

“You don't have enough faith. Vex has already called off the bounty. Says anyone that tries to cash it in will meet with all manner of disgusting ends. I spoke to him last night. He said to tell you that you have no idea how much you owe him.”

Evony raised an elegant brow. “Well, well. Your happy sunshine shit really does rub off on people doesn't it?”

Lauren laughed. “Actually you have Kenzi to thank for that. They bonded over their love of teasing Bo and vintage makeup brushes.”

“Word!” The little goth raised her spoon, scattering drops of peanut butter around.

“Well, I can tell you this is a sacrifice curse. But even though the mist inside is red, it still isn't overly helpful. It means it's some kind of blood sacrifice, but it isn't clear on what kind.”

Tamsin whips out one of her blades from a hidden place on her body and chuckles as Evony immediately draws back. “Relax bitch.” Tamsin made a small cut on her finger and pressed it to the glass. They waited for a few seconds and watched as the glass did absolutely nothing.

“K next up, human.” She handed the blade to Lauren.

“You know that's very unhygienic right?” She made a small incision on her finger with one of her many sterilised sharp objects. She also held it to the jar and waited. Nothing.

“You guys, I hate to say this, but isn't it obvious? It has to be Evony's blood.” Everyone looked at Bo in shock. “What? I cant have a good idea?” Tamsin chuckled to herself from her perch on the kitchen counter then to her surprise found Bo standing between her dangling legs with her back to her. “Go ahead, I bet I'm right.”

Lauren took a sample of Evony's blood that she had drawn for test and held it near the jar and everyone watched as the red mist started to swirl gently.

“Well look at you, not just a pretty face.” Tamsin leaned forward and kissed the back of Bo's head.

“OK, now we know where to start. Evony, I need you to sit down, I'm going to draw a pint of blood and see what happens.” Lauren got her sat down and started drawing the blood into a medical bag. As the blood flowed form Evony, the swirling mist gained speed.

“I think I'm gonna hurl.” Kenzi faux gagged.

“It's doing something, look, the contents are becoming pale.” Trick stared at the jar fascinated.

“But we're limited on how much blood we can draw.” Lauren shook her head.

“Ooh, I know, I know!” Bo waved her hand around as though she was trying to get the teachers attention. “We just take a pint a day or every other day or whatever until it's gone. That would work right?”

“Look at you all smart and shit.” Tamsin laughed, casually wrapping her arms around the reclining succubus.

“You lose all points for saying it like it never happens.” Bo pinched Tamsin's leg.

Lauren stopped the flow of blood and waited. As soon as the blood stopped flowing the mist darkened back to it's original blood colour. “Damn. So it has to be kept flowing.”

“Fuck. It's at times like this I wish I had..”

“Kenzi!” 3 voices yelled at her with Bo reaching her mouth and covering it first.

“Oops, forgot about that. I really need to use that before I forget I have it. K, you remember in that Dracula movie, the remake, he drew her blood in one arm and pumped it back in to the other, can we do that?”

Bo, Evony, Tamsin and Trick looked at Lauren to see if that was plausible. “Well, it's unorthodox, but desperate times and all that. OK Evony, let me get you set up. Are you feeling OK? Not too weak?”

Bo opened the fridge and handed Evony a power bar. “I use them when I get hungry, takes the edge off.”

Evony took a bite and scowled. “You would rather eat these than just go to the Dal and grab a snack? You are the strangest sex demon I have ever met.”

Bo smiled, she realised for once there was no scorn behind Evony's words. “Thank you. Now eat, it will help.”

Evony was half way through the bar when Lauren announced she was ready. “Here's hoping darling, I'm starting to feel like a pin cushion.”

Lauren started the circle of blood going, sure enough as it left Evony's body the mist cleared, but as the circle closed and the blood drained back in, the mist darkened again.

“That's not good.” Trick shook his head. “I will keep looking, see what I can find out.” He collected his files and headed out the door. “Drop by later, take some time off. Evony come to the Dal and relax for the night.”

“Is that wise?” Bo asked him.

“Vex has called off the dogs, I know he can't control them all, but I think you're just as safe at the Dal as, well, here.” He looked around skeptically smiling to himself. Despite her unusual and affluent heritage, Bo refused to use people. When he thought of where she could be living and how she could be living, he was in part confused that she didn't and proud that she was as humble as she was. “I'll see you tonight. Call me if you have any breakthroughs.”

Lauren started to pack up her experiments while Kenzi walked a woozy Evony to the couch.

“Alright peeps, I have to get to work. Later.” She shot Bo a wink as she walked out the door.

Kenzi walked back to Bo. “You liiiiike her.” She sing song'd causing Bo to burst out laughing.

“Your child is going to be so spoilt.” She said almost randomly causing Kenzi to throw her arms around her and start sobbing.

Evony and Lauren looked back in confusion at the noise. “Hey, C'mon Kenz, what's wrong?”

Kenzi wiped her nose on her sleeve. “I'm just so happy.” She started wailing again.

“I don't think that book took into account Fae babies when it covered hormones.” Lauren offered.

*/*/*/

“Are you sure this is safe?” Lauren asked Trick again.

“I'm still the acting Ash, any light attack in here would be incredibly stupid.”

“And the dark?” She pushed.

“Good evening Faebes and newly acquired humans!” Vex shouted from the door.

“I took the liberty of inviting Vex for the evening. No one will attack Evony.” Trick smiled.

“And Vex? Who's going to protect him?” Lauren laughed.

Trick shook his head. “Oh he's all yours.”

Evony put on her best game face, refusing to show any weakness in front of Vex. He might have publicly said he was calling off the bounty, but she hadn't lived as long as she had with the power that she had, by being trusting.

“Hello my darlings. How goes a life in hiding?” He flopped down next to Evony.

“Vex.” She saluted him with her wine. “Did the power go to your head yet?”

“Power? So far it's been a mountain of paperwork. I don’t know how you do it I swear, I have never been so bored. And how are you doing with the happy people you love so much.”

Evony smiled. “Surprisingly well looked after. I wont lie to you though, I miss my condo.”

“Well, we're moving soon, maybe the new place has a view.” Bo offered.

“Leaving the whorehouse? Say it isn’t so!” Vex pleaded.

“Too many people currently, plus we have to take into account new arrivals.” She nodded at Kenzi who was currently trouncing Dyson at pool while Tamsin waited in the wings for her turn with Val.

“Quite a turn up for the books. How is the great clan leader taking the news?”

Bo frowned. She remembered how Kenzi had tried to pretend that it didn't bother her when Val told her earlier that Hale's father would not recognise the child as a Santiago. “Not well. Fucking idiot. I can't believe how different both Val and Hale are to that blowhard.”

“Didn't the feisty sister say anything?” Vex asked.

“She didn't get into the details, but she told Kenzi that he wouldn't be the leader forever and that she was the heir now and that meant one day, the child would be recognised. It's still harsh though. Anyway! Tamsin is buying a place while we sort this Massimo mess out, between you and I, pretty sure it was more about Kenzi, but she denies it.” Bo blushed when she remembered what Tamsin claimed she was buying it for. The object of her embarrassment chose that moment to walk past, blissfully unaware of the chaos she was causing and headed up to the roof.

The noise carried on around her as Vex, Evony and Lauren discussed dark Fae politics and paperwork. She excused herself and headed up after Tamsin.

She opened the door to the roof quietly. It didn’t take long to spot a solitary figure standing by the edge. “Don't do it. You have so much to live for.” Bo called over to her.

Tamsin turned around and smiled at Bo. “Cute. Did you forget the wings though?”

“Those are functional?” Bo opened her mouth in shock.

Tamsin burst out laughing. “What you really thought that Valkyries have them for show? You don't think Freya would have given us something more practical if it was just showy?” She laughed at Bo's shocked expression.

“But you drive everywhere?”

“You're adorable.” Tamsin scrunched her nose up and Bo felt herself melt a little. “You know the Fae are like incognito right? Blonde chicks flying around kinda blows that out of the water.” She looked around. “Sometimes though, on nights like this. Low cloud. It's easy to do, you're supposed to stay away from built up areas though. If I want to fly I just head out of town a bit. Or go back to Valhalla.”

Bo walked towards her. “There's so much I don't know about you.”

Tamsin took her into her arms and smiled. “Well, you had a chance at the elevator and you wasted all your questions on sex.”

Bo laughed and slapped at Tamsin's arm. “I did no such thing. K, truth or truth.” She looked up through her lashes at the taller woman.

“Hmm.” Tamsin pondered. “Truth.”

“What's it like to fly?” Bo asked wide eyed.

Tamsin pressed her mouth against Bo's forehead. “Do you trust me?” She whispered.

“Always.”

Tamsin let out a short groan and Bo heard some fabric tear, followed by some rustling and finally a whooshing noise. She looked up in amazement as Tamsin's large white wings closed around her, blocking out the night chill. “They're beautiful.” She whispered.

Tamsin lifted her up by her waist and Bo's legs automatically wound around her stomach. “Hold tight baby Fae.”

Bo felt a sense of weightlessness and she looked over Tamsin's shoulders, amazed that they were already far above the ground. She held tight around Tamsin's neck and watched the ground fly past. Tamsin was concentrating hard, frowning at the effort it was taking to hold another up with her. She chanced a look at Bo who was smiling at her. She winked and went back to navigating. Barely 10 minutes had passed when Tamsin brought them down softly on another roof across town.

“Oh my God! Oh my God! That was incredible. Oh my God Tamsin you can fly!”

Tamsin burst out laughing as she walked to the edge of the roof to look down. “Yes I can.”

“Where are we?” Bo asked cocking her head to listen to the music coming up through the vents.

“Dark 80's bar. I get sick of that Irish music Trick plays sometimes. Besides the 80's were a riot. Worse fashion sense ever.” She took Bo into her arms and started to move around the roof, dancing slowly.

_The sun sweeps down bedding heavy behind, the front of your dress all shadowy lined_

“And you say you're not a romantic, look at you.” Bo smiled and lay her head down on Tamsin's shoulder.

_And the droning engine throbs in time, with your beating heart_

“Kenzi made me watch all these stupid RomComs growing up to teach me 'grown up things'. I'm just picking out the bits I think work.”

Bo laughed quietly, moving in closer to the swaying Valkyrie. “You're doing just fine Tamsin.”

They continue dancing slowly as the rain started to drop down. “Do you want to leave?” Tamsin whispered into her ear.

Bo shook her head. “Tell me about your wings. Why do you only get them on your last life?” There was a whooshing sound again and Bo marvelled at the soft feathers now surrounding her.

“That's a misconception. Valkyries get their wings when they pass the dawning. No idea where Massimo got that from. He knows a lot, but not as much as he thinks. Valkyries keep mostly to themselves, no one knows much about them, it protects us from any one finding our weaknesses.”

“Do you have any weaknesses?”

Tamsin elegantly twirled her. “Mmmm, I can think of one or two.”

_Sing Blue Silver_

Bo ran her hand through the fluffy white wings. She was about to look away when a passing cars headlights caught something. “So what colours do they come in?”

Tamsin tilted her head. “Colours?” She stole a quick look at her wings, her heart threatening to beat out of her chest.

“Well, do all Valkyries have white wings?”

“At first, they're these little grey tufts. Super cute actually, we look like cygnets. With armour. And sharp objects.” Tamsin chuckled.

“Oh God I would love to see that.” Bo looked at Tamsin trying to picture it.

“You really don't. Baby Valkyries are not nearly as cute. And way more vicious.”

_My envied lady holds you fast in her gaze._

“So just grey and white. Got it. Black would be kinda cool though.” Bo mentioned idly not wanting to freak Tamsin out if it meant something bad.

“Sadly black feathers are super rare. It's unlikely you'll see them.”

_And the drowning engine throbs in time with your beating heart_

“That's bad then?” Bo swallowed nervously.

“Depends who you ask.” Tamsin answered vaguely. She turned her head to Bo and looked at her strangely. “What's with the colour questions?” She brought her wings in.

“Do they hurt when you bring them out?”

Tamsin shrugged. “It used to ruin a perfectly good jacket each time. I stopped repairing mine, I think they all have slits built into them now. That way they at least hang better. But no, not really, I guess it's kinda weird, but not really painful.”

“I'm glad. Something that beautiful shouldn't hurt you.” Bo whispered.

Tamsin looked in her eyes and smiled a little lopsided grin. “And yet, here you are.”

“I gotta say Tamsin, you must have watched some damn good movies growing up.”

_But I'll only watch you leave me further behind_

“How long is your last life?” Bo mumbled quietly, happily tucked into Tamsin's warm body.

“Honestly I have no idea. Probably still longer than yours.” She smirked.

“You know, for all you must have seen, missing the 80's is probably the one thing I envy above all others.”

Tamsin threw her head back and laughed. “It was quite the riot. We have a girl in my squad that hated that dude that used to dress up like a warrior or a pirate. What was his name. He did the Prince Charming song?”

“Adam and the Ants?” Bo offered.

Tamsin clicked her fingers. “That was it. She hated that with a passion. We used to wait for her to walk into Valhalla then about 50 Valkyries would line up and start doing that stupid dance. Drove her nuts.”

Bo laughed. The stoic and snarky Tamsin dancing along to bad eighties glam was hard to imagine. “You're kidding right?”

Tamsin backed away from Bo, she looked around, seeing an abandoned fire pit, she walked over, covered her fingers in soot and drew a solid line across her face. She cocked her head to one side as if remembering and then walked forward bringing her arm above her head. As she hummed along to the words she began to move them as the original video used to.

Bo started clapping wildly. “Oh TamTam, where is my phone when I need it. Kenzi is gonna freak she missed this.”

“You think I look the part? A dashing prince charming?”

“I think perhaps if the stripe was white. Honestly you look more like a raccoon.”

“Hey now!” Tamsin took Bo into her arms swaying along to the new music coming up. Neither cared that the beat was wrong, Bo was just happy to be where she was.

“You're quite adorable you know that?”

Tamsin smirked. “I know.”

“In the interest of full disclosure, I should tell you, this is more than just a feed for me.” Bo whispered this last part, worried what Tamsin would say. “I mean for all I know, you might be planning wham, bam, rock your world and leave ma'am.” She repeated her earlier concerns to Kenzi.

“Ordinarily, a valid point, however.. Wait, what? You think I would rock your world?” She puffed herself up. “I mean, I would, I mean I will, but..” She sighed. “Your more than just a fuck Bo.” She added quietly.

“And there goes the romance.” Bo smiled, pulling Tamsin in closer to her, charmed at the thought if the words lacked a certain something.

“Honestly, I've never done romance, I'm probably going to be a disaster.” Tamsin looked up as the rain started falling heavily, she made a joke to Bo about getting her wet on the first date smiling when Bo rolled her eyes. She was about to suggest they head back before they got drenched when Bo's eyes flashed blue and she felt lips against her ear.

“On the subject of romance, would you object to our first time being against that wall over there?”

Tamsin made a guttural sound as she spun Bo around and pushed her firmly against the wall in question. “I really wouldn't”

Tamsin buried her face in Bo's neck, biting and kissing her at the same time ignoring the rain that now rolled freely down her neck.

“Oh God yes. Tamsin. I swear if anyone interrupts this time I'm gonna go crazy.”

Tamsin used both hands to shove Bo's t-shirt up to her neck. “Open your mouth.” She whispered roughly. When Bo complied, Tamsin pushed the end of the material into Bo's mouth to keep it out of the way. Running her hands down Bo's side, she hooked her thumbs in the side of the black bra and pushed it over her breasts.

Bo grabbed the side of Tamsin's face having a good idea of what would happen next. She nearly choked on her shirt when Tamsin pushed her breasts together and dragged her flattened tongue across her nipples. She did it a second time and Bo moaned.

“I swear I will kill anyone that interrupts me this time.” Tamsin growled out and took one of the buds into her mouth, pulling in enough suction to hold it in place as she toyed her tongue around it. As she switched sides every few seconds Bo's hips started grinding against her, trying to connect with something. She brought her hands down to the end of Bo's skirt and dragged it back up, lifting Bo's right leg she placed it around her waist, leaving Bo spread wide. Ripping the shirt from her mouth, she kissed her deeply, drawing Bo's tongue out as she sucked on it before pushing herself back into Bo's mouth.

“Give me your hand.” She gasped out, taking Bo's right hand in hers, she held it above her head, fingers entwined, she dropped the other one down between Bo's spread thighs. “Look at me.” She commanded. Bo brought her head away from the brick and looked up at Tamsin. When their eyes met, Tamsin slid two fingers inside of her.

“Fuck yes. Oh fuck me yes, Tamsin.” She breathed out.

“Yes ma'am.” Tamsin grinned at her as she started thrusting, after a few seconds, she let go of Bo's hand and moved into to her hip pulling her in harder with each press of her hand.

Bo grabbed hold of her shoulders and lifted the other leg up to the the other side of Tamsin's waist. “Harder, please. Fuck me harder Tamsin.”

Tamsin set her feet apart, burying her head in Bo's neck she gave it all she had, wishing more than anything that she could just lay Bo down somewhere and show her what she had been missing. When her arm started to tire, she pulled out and rubbed rough circles around Bo's clit, wanting to watch her as she came. “Say my name, say my name Bo.” She whispered into her ear.

Bo started a chant that was Tamsin's name mixed in with a couple of deities. “Come for me. Bo, I want you to come for me.”

“Oh God Tamsin, I’m... Tamsin, say it again.” She pleaded.

“I want you to come on my hand.”

That was the last straw for Bo. She pressed her hips as hard as they could against Tamsin's waist, pushing her backwards away from the wall. She dropped her head back and shouted her release to the rain as it rolled down her face. Tamsin was convinced she had never seen anything more beautiful.

As Tamsin slowed her circular motion, Bo brought her head forward. Tamsin removed her fingers and brought them up. “Open your mouth.” She whispered.

Bo kept her eyes on Tamsin as she sucked the fingers that had just pleasured her deep in the back of her mouth.

Tamsin smiled at her. “I guess I should get you home out of the rain.”

Bo smirked at her. “Oh I just need 2 minutes.” Her eyes flashed blue as she dropped to her knees far more elegantly that Tamsin would have thought considering she was post orgasm. She held Tamsin's gaze as she yanked her pants open and down in two moves. Tamsin automatically lay her hands on Bo's shoulder for balance as she spread her legs. Bo looked up at Tamsin's gorgeous green eyes. She had one hand on Tamsin's hip, the other spread her folds open. “I want you to come in my mouth.” With very little finesse she started running her tongue around proud of herself when Tamsin started thrusting into her face signalling the onset of her climax.

“Mother of God.” Tamsin threw her head back and screamed. “Oh shit, I'm gonna...” She never had a chance to finish her sentence as her body spasmed out of her control.

Bo stood up, pulling Tamsin's pants with her, as Tamsin came back to earth, Bo gently buttoned them up. Tamsin looked at Bo, her face glistened with rain, her lips with something else. She put her hands on Bo's face and kissed her gently, breaking off into short, small kisses before resting their foreheads together.

“Less than a minute? I think I should be embarrassed.” Tamsin chuckled. She brought her wings out again, wrapping herself around Bo. “Hold on tight.” She pulled the succubus closer and took them the short distance home, smiling the whole way.

As Bo landed on the roof, the light caught Tamsin's wings again as she pulled them in and she noticed a second feather was now black. Resolving to ask Trick or Lauren about it later, she followed the Valkyrie indoors, toward the sound of laughter.

“Tamsin?” She pulled her back for a second. Tamsin looked at her, waiting. “I'm glad you told me. You know. About the not just a fuck.” She laughed as Tamsin blushed slightly.

“Yeah, well, it was either that or wrap myself in a damn ribbon to get your attention.”

Bo raised her eyebrows. “Now that I would like to see.”

“Yeah that's not gonna happen. I mean really, who does that? C'mon, let's go make sure your pet collection hasn't increased in our absence.”

Bo groaned as she walked in the door.

*/*/*/

Bo sighed in relief to see that the place and everyone in it was much the same as they left it. Kenzi and Evony were trying to teach Lauren about the benefits of Real Housewives. Lauren was trying to teach Evony and Kenzi about the horrors of reality TV.

So far as best Bo could make out, neither side was budging. She puttered around the kitchen looking for a bottle of wine, unaware that she was smiling.

“Someone looks happy.” Tamsin said from behind her as she reached above her for the vodka.

“Someone is happy.” Bo smiled even more as she pushed back against the blonde.

“Always happy to be of service.” Tamsin kissed the side of her neck and walked over to the TV.

“TamTam come sit down, lemme braid your hair.”

Evony gasped and Lauren jumped into the conversation to let the Valkyrie off the hook. “No Kenzi, it's a known fact that Valkyries and their hair are....”

“Sure.” Tamsin sauntered over and dropped down between Kenzi's knees. She shuffled around a little on the floor to get comfortable.

Evony shot a look at Bo who sat down on the arm of the couch.

“Oh my God, you know what would look totally bad-ass Little T? Cornrows!”

“Whatevs just don’t make me look like a douche.”

Kenzi started one plat down the middle of her head as a guide as Tamsin casually leaned her arms over Kenzi's legs.

“Does she even know she's a Valkyrie?” Evony whispered to Bo.

Bo laughed and was about to answer when the front door came crashing in. The five women turned to face the threat, Tamsin was already on her feet and half way to the door, she met the first intruder with a punch to the face that took him out of the fight. The second caught her on the side of her head with such force that her ears were ringing. She swung backhanded and caught him hard before bringing the rest of her body around and knocking him clean out. With one left she wiped the blood off of her lip. “You're gonna pay for that fucker.”

He pulled out a large blade from his coat and stabbed at her. She dodged backwards, waited for him to come again, trapping his arm under hers, she turned her back and elbowed him several times in the face, when she let go of his arm she followed that with a powerful roundhouse kick that threw him through the air before landing at Dyson's feet as he walked in the door holding a pizza.

Bo leaned over to Evony and spoke quietly. “Oh yeah, she knows alright.”

“Fucking amateurs. Late to the fight again D, good job you brought food.” Tamsin licked her thumb and wiped the blood off her split lip again.

Dyson looked at the 3 unconscious men and back to Tamsin. “Why do you look like a raccoon?”

*/*/*/

Dyson helped Tamsin drop the trash back outside, seeing the huge amount of damage that Tamsin had done in a short time, he was pretty sure they wouldn't be heading back in. They tried to patch the door up as best they could before calling it a disaster and hoping there was pizza left.

“That door needs replacing Bo, nothing we can do for it.” Dyson said around his food.

“S'all good. We're moving tomorrow.” Tamsin said.

“We are? How did you get that sorted so quickly?” Bo asked her.

Tamsin nodded. “We are. And I got a show apartment, Cash transaction, boom! All mine.”

“You want me to stay tonight, keep guard?” Dyson offered.

“No room at the inn D-man. Doc and Evony are in mine and Tamsin's room, I'm in with BoBolicious, Tamsin has the couch. Unless you wanna curl up in front of the fire, you're out of luck.”

“Besides it's only one more night. Then we can all relax. You can however help us move. Cause no one told us we were moving, so nothing is packed.” Bo smiled at him.

“You have a company you can trust?”

“Vex took care of it for us.” Lauren spoke up. “I think he's hedging his bets, he knows that we will get Evony's curse broken and he wants to look his best. He's a sneaky one.”

“Hey now, my boy has a heart you know. I mean sure he can be a self serving d-bag, but underneath that playful, slightly damaged exterior he's a kitten.” Kenzi offered as she continued braiding the rest of Tamsin's hair.

Evony shook her head. This tiny human was mauling one of the most powerful Valkyries that was ever born while defending the last living Mesmer who from what she witnessed last night with them, had a mutual love for the human. “You are truly the most unique human I have ever known.” Evony clicked her glass against Kenzi.

“Thanks.” Kenzi beamed at her, unaware and uncaring where the thought came from.

“Alright, foods gone, door is patched as much as it can be, I will leave you in capable hands.” He nodded at Tamsin. “What time you want me here tomorrow partner?”

“Eh, turn up when you're ready, no doubt this lot will be up at the crack of noon.” She laughed. “Bring Val, she can give her niece or nephew's new home the Santiago seal of approval.”

“Aww, so cute.” Kenzi leaned over and covered Tamsin's head in kisses.

“Will do. See you tomorrow, call if you get any more late night visitors.” He walked back to his car and left them to it.

“Right, if we're moving tomorrow, I should probably get some sleep. Gnight all.” Bo said as she walked to the stairs, trying hard not to look at the Valkyrie as she did.

“Good idea, I think that's enough excitement for one night.” Lauren stood and held out her hand for Evony. The two women followed Bo upstairs leaving Tamsin and Kenzi alone on the couch.

“So. You rock her world?”

“Damn skippy!” Tamsin held up her hand for Kenzi to slap.

“And you told her it was more than, well, what you said to me?”

Tamsin blushed. “Yeah, I told her.”

“And?” Kenzi nudged her shoulder.

“She said it was more for her as well.”

Kenzi squealed. “I'm so happy for you baby girl.”

Tamsin choked back a sob and wrapped her arms around the little Russian. “Thanks momz.”

Kenzi wiped at her eyes. “OK, now this sap fest is finished. How about I take the couch tonight?”

“Nope, no way. You need your sleep for Tamsin 2.0 and besides, it's only one night, tomorrow we can get some more space and hopefully not have to worry about being attacked in the middle of the night.”

“Alright. How about thirty minutes then?” Kenzi grinned at her causing Tamsin to laugh.

“I can work with that.” She charged up the stairs.

“Change the sheets TamTam!” Kenzi pulled out her game controller and started playing.


	5. Bad Things

Bo was standing by the bed rubbing something on her legs. Tamsin stood by the door watching fascinated. She had a thought pop into her head and it just came blurting out. “Can you masturbate?”

Bo spun around and looked curiously as the blonde waited for the ground to open up and swallow her. She raised one eyebrow at her. “Now?” She giggled.

Tamsin's eyes shot open. “No! I mean. Well, obviously, not no, just, no, I mean, obviously I mean, it's just you didn’t feed earlier and I wondered if you were hungry and that got me thinking....”

“About me touching myself?”

“Yes! I mean no, obviously no, because, it's just...” She sighed. “This isn’t going to go away or get in anyway better is it?”

Bo laughed and pulled her into the room. “Well, in answer to your question, I could, I mean if I wanted to, or if someone wanted me to.” She watched in pleasure as Tamsin's aura lit up the small room. “But I don't get any feeding benefit from it. Why? Did someone want me to?” She whispered in Tamsin's ear.

Tamsin put her arms around Bo and held her tight while she got her breathing under control.

“I can certainly understand why someone might want to see that. I mean I would certainly enjoy seeing that.” She ran her tongue around the shell of the ear in front of her, biting down on the lobe as she finished guiding Tamsin to the bed. “Would you do that for me Tamsin? Let me watch you pleasure yourself?”

Tamsin's knees all but gave out. “I thought we were talking about you, not me.”

“We were just talking. Bo ran her hands across Tamsin's back, pushing her charms into her as she did. “Would you do that for me Tamsin?” She felt Tamsin's nod against her shoulder. “And would you let me strap one on and take you from behind as well?” She continued her charm assault on Tamsin's skin.

“This is so not fair, Kenzi is going to be up here in about 15 minutes.”

“Well based on your performance earlier, that gives us enough time to go twice.” Bo teased her.

“God's I will never live that down will I?” She laughed. “How do you deal with being this horny all the time? I think I might spontaneously combust.”

“Years of practice. And besides, we can work on your stamina.”

“Laugh it up Succubus, laugh it up.” She pulled away slightly and kissed Bo. Forcing herself to stop before she got too carried away. “Right, couch. Now. See you in the daylight.”

Bo kissed her gently and let her go, smiling as Tamsin nearly knocked herself out on the door frame.

Within minutes, Kenzi walked in, peaking between her fingers. “Is it safe to come in? And please tell me Tamsin changed the sheets.”

“Perfectly safe and no need.”

“I did offer to take the couch you know?”

“What? No, absolutely no. C'mon bestie, one more night and we can have our own beds back.”

“Amen to that sistah. I'm exhausted. This growing another life inside you really takes it out of you. I could sleep for a week and I swear my boots are getting too tight. Kinda hard to be uber glamourous preggers with swollen feet you know?” She collapsed on the bed.

Bo dropped down next to her and took the offending shoes off, laughing at Kenzi's sigh of ecstasy as she did. She took each foot in her hands and started rubbing them.

“I would totally switch sides for this. Oh, God yes, that feels so good BoBo. So how was your evening with Officer Slamsin hmm?”

“Let's just _Detective_ Slamsin lived up to her name and leave it at that shall we?”

“She's crazy about you Bo, any idiot can see that. And she has no idea about relationships so you have to be the grown up this time OK? As much as I love you, you hurt my bratty Valkyrie and we will have words. Oh but not while you're doing this, no words. No words.”

“Funny girl. I promise to be the grown up, but don't discount Tamsin's ability when it comes to romance. Let me tell you about my evening.”

“OK, but no naked details.”

“No naked details.”

Bo kept up her massage telling a giggling Kenzi about her evening with Tamsin, when she described Tamsin dancing the prince charming she had tears falling down her face. Within about 20 minutes, Kenzi had dozed off. Bo tucked her into bed, pulling the covers up around her. “G'night crazy girl.” Bo leaned over and kissed her head. She was about to get in the other side when she felt this overwhelming urge to see Tamsin one last time. Sneaking out so as not to wake anyone up, she crept downstairs. She saw Tamsin laying under the blankets that usually sat on the back of the couch. She was about to whisper her arrival when something caught her ear. Straining to hear what it was, she was about to alert Tamsin to the possible danger when he heard it again.

“ _Bo”_

It was her name, as clear as could be. The deep breathing that she heard was coming from the same place. She smiled thinking that Tamsin was dreaming of her although saddened that the Valkyrie was sleeping. She was about to go back to her room when she heard it again.

“ _Yes, oh, Bo”_

Bo stopped dead in her tracks, she strained her eyes in the dark, the only light coming from the streetlights outside. Tamsin wasn’t dreaming, in fact she was sure that the blonde was very much awake. Moving one step at a time so as not to disturb her, she found herself standing at the foot of the couch holding her breath and watching as Tamsin writhed around hidden by the blankets.

“ _Bo, Gods Bo.”_

Bo's eyes lit up a bright blue, before she could think to shut her eyes and keep herself hidden, Tamsin's head shot up. Before she could say anything Bo spoke first. “Don't stop. Please don’t you dare stop.” She threw herself at Tamsin, forcing her tongue into her mouth before pulling back to sit on the side of the couch, pulling a stream of blue chi with her. “Keep going.” She whispered as she pulled on Tamsin's hand and pushed it back to where it was.”

Tamsin was about to decline. She wasn’t an exhibitionist by nature and she had never spent long enough with someone to feel comfortable doing this. One look at the hunger on Bo's face made her bite her tongue. That hunger was all for her. She kept her intense gaze on Bo as she pushed the blankets onto the floor, leaving her laying there with her jeans opened, one hand in her pants the other holding her shirt up exposing half of her chest. She started moving the hand in her pants again, eager to pick up where she left off.

Bo opened the button fly further and pulled them down to just above Tamsin's knees. Tamsin spread her legs as wide as she could with the material restrictions. Bo watched, aroused beyond words as Tamsin's fingers moved faster than Bo believed possible across her clit. Tamsin pushed one of her fingers inside quickly and Bo groaned out loud at the sound it made, telling her that Tamsin was very aroused. She gripped the side of Tamsin's leg and pulled. “Turn around, get on your knees.”

Tamsin knew if she took the time to think about this she would lose her nerve. She shuffled around until she was on her knees and continued to stroke herself. Bo got on her knees behind her, gently pushing Tamsin's head down. When she had her where she wanted, she pushed the denim down further and ran her hands up the back of Tamsin's bare thighs.

Tamsin was groaning quietly, she ground the top half of her body into the couch raising her ass toward Bo's hands. Bo brought her hand down with a loud crack against the flesh pressing into her. Tamsin raised herself even higher. “You like that? Well aren't you just full of surprises.” She whispered into the dark bringing her other hand down just as hard before dragging her thumbs across Tamsin's folds, opening her to Bo's lustful stare. “What I would do to you in this position if we had a little privacy.”

“Tell me.” Tamsin demanded, her face now pressing on it's side against the couch so she could see Bo better.

“You once said you only need ten minutes with someone, I'm guessing you didn’t get too close to anyone. Certainly not enough to trust them. So tell me Tamsin, if I were to fuck you in the ass right now, would I be the first?”

Tamsin exploded. Bo watched as she bit the cushions to keep the noise in. Bo leaned down and drew another stream of chi from her as she came. When she was finished with the aftershocks, she dropped her entire body down and struggled to turn over.

Bo bit her lip and smiled at the exhausted blonde. Tamsin had enough presence of mind left to grab the blankets from the floor and cover herself. She lifted them up invitingly for Bo to join her. When the brunette lay down half on top and half beside her, Tamsin covered them back up. “So what was that? 3 minutes? See, we're already getting better.” Bo kissed her.

“Not one more word Bo. Not one more word.”

Bo cuddled up next to her, not caring that she had springs sticking in her side.

“Yes.”

Bo frowned wondering what Tamsin was saying yes to. She replayed the last few minutes. “Hmm, yes what? Yes you like it? Yes you're full of surprises? Yes I would have been the first?”

Tamsin sighed and settled down to sleep with the Succubus in her arms for the first time. “Yes.” She smiled and within seconds was fast asleep.

*/*/*/

“But Tamsin these are almost heirlooms I've had them for so long.” Kenzi whined as she held the milk crates away from the frowning blonde.

“No milk crates. We have furniture to put shit on now.”

“What if I don't like the furniture?”

“I'll buy new fucking furniture. No milk crates.” She crossed her arms and set her legs apart in case it turned into a full blown argument. She stared a little harder at Kenzi to put her point across.

“Fine. But when the day comes to tell the little one why she doesn't have an inheritance, it's on you Tammers.”

Bo walked past lugging several suitcases behind her. “This is so exciting. I used to move all the time, but I never lived anywhere long enough to have suitcases!” She giggled with Kenzi and moved on to the truck.

Tamsin took a deep breath, wishing today was over with already. For a start she wanted to spend the night in a real bed. Preferably with Bo. She was knocked out of her revelry by Lauren knocking into her.

“Tamsin I'm so sorry. I don’t think there's anywhere safe to stand currently.”

“No shit. Where's Evony?”

Lauren laughed. “She um, she's supervising the movers. Said she wanted to help.”

“Oh brother. OK, how about seeing as you two don't have much gear I take you over now and you can settle in out of the way.”

“Good idea, though you may not want to be gone long.” She nodded toward a small human trying to sneak her milk crate tables to the truck.

“Damn it Kenzi, no fucking milk crates, I'll buy some fucking antiques and will them to the kid! I need a drink. C'mon Doc, grab The Morrigan and let's go.” She stepped around a pair of movers and caught Dyson and Val in her peripheral vision carrying the giant mirror from over Bo's bed. “Glad someone has their priorities straight.”

It was a 20 minute trip to the new place. Tamsin parked the truck and took them via security to get them registered.

“Very nice Tamsin.” Evony drawled. “Step up from the truck I must say.”

Lauren agreed. “It's beautiful. Is this the first time you have settled anywhere long enough to buy?”

Tamsin almost stopped in shock when she realised that yes, in all her lifetimes, she had never signed anything bigger than a 6 month lease and some of those she had just bought her way out of. “Look at me, all grown up.”

“Let's not get carried away darling.” Evony smirked.

“You can still live in the truck you know.” Tamsin smirked back, surprised at how little venom was behind the comment. She smiled to herself and thought she must be in a good mood when she would pass up tormenting The Morrigan.

They reached the elevator bank and stepped in, inserting her key for the penthouse suite she leaned back and waited for the doors to close.

“Penthouse?” Lauren asked.

“Wait till you see the view, you're gonna shit.”

“Yes indeed. All grown up.” Evony laughed.

When the doors opened Evony and Lauren emptied out. “Oh Tamsin you weren't joking, that's incredible!” Lauren walked to the window that ran almost floor to ceiling along two walls. On one side was the lake and the other was the downtown with all the visible landmarks.

“The furniture is rather gauche though. It really isn’t you at all.” Evony said looking around.

“Show house. It came with the apartment. I figure when I get rid of you I can replace it, but for now, it's better than milk crates. Here, I'm putting you two in this room.” She led them into a what was supposed to be a large study. “When they bring my bed over, I'll have them take the desk out and put the bed in here. It's not brilliant long term, but it's safe.” She went to walk out when she felt a hand on her arm. Looking at the hand before the owner, she raised her eyes surprised to see Evony looking at her.

“You and I haven't always seen eye to eye. I might have tried to kill you once or twice...”

“Or seven, but who's counting?”

“Well quite. But when this nightmare is over and I'm back where I belong, this will not be forgotten.” Evony told her solemnly.

“Yeah it will, you will forget this within hours and be back to trying to kill us all.” Tamsin laughed.

The hand grabbed her again. “No Tamsin, I wont. You have my blood oath, that you will never be my enemy again. While this all may be for Kenzi's benefit, the fact that you took me in, that you protect Lauren? No, this will never be forgotten.”

Tamsin nearly coughed up a lung when the hand that was on her arm reached out in a warriors handshake, a high mark of respect to a Valkyrie. The fact it was coming from The Morrigan, despite not liking the woman a great deal, was a gesture of great significance. “You're welcome.”

She pulled away and got an arm full of blonde as Lauren bypassed handshakes and just hugged her. She laughed loudly while Evony looked on amused. “You're welcome as well Doc. As Kenzi says, part of the whole dysfunctional family.” She looked at Evony and winked.

As she pulled away, Lauren held her a second longer. “For what it's worth, and not that it matters, but you have my blessings and good wishes with Bo.”

Tamsin was caught short, she believed they had been discreet. Guess the Doc is smarter than any of us realise, she thought. “It matters Lauren. Thank you.” Tamsin gave her a lop side smile.

“Coming through! Lady with a baby, move aside people. Hey Tammers, show me to my room, my feet are killing me.”

“Well they would be, she spent the entire time this morning trying on different shoes to decide which ones she wanted to move house in. Oh Tamsin, this place is gorgeous.” Bo beamed at her.

“Wow, what exactly do they pay you at the station? Very nice.” Dyson wolf whistled.

“It's beautiful Tamsin, congratulations.” Val patted her on the back.

Tamsin was irrationally proud of herself. She tried to defuse her blushing by teasing the others. “I see only you and Dyson are sweating like crazy, I guess that means someone copped out with the pregnancy excuse and the other one didn't want to break her nails?”

Dyson nodded behind Bo and Kenzi who were too busy admiring the view to pay attention. “Lemme give you the 10c tour. Obviously this is the main room. Furniture came with, I figure I can replace it but it will do for now. Open kitchen, top design as well, not that we exist on anything but pizza and cereal, but you never know. So down here we have a study and a guest room. I put Lauren and Evony in the study for now, when things get back to normal that'll make a great nursery. The room next to it is yours meat-bag. We can put a door between the two later on so you can get up at all hours.” She opened the door to a large airy room overlooking downtown.

Kenzi walked in and flopped down on the bed. “Oh heaven. It even has blinds. And a door. I have a door.”

Tamsin rolled her eyes and took them next door to where she put Evony and Lauren. “When my bed arrives, we can put it in here for now, when we're back to some normalcy, this will be the nursery.” She felt Bo squeeze her hand quickly.

“There's a half bath on this floor as well. Oh and check this out.” She ran over to the large windows and pulled the door open. “It's a little windy today, but in the summer this will be great.” They all followed her out into the gusting wind. A respectable sized patio flowed all along one side with a view of the lake. They traipsed back indoors and followed the bouncing Valkyrie up the stairs. “The ceilings are low so they could fit another level in. This is my room.” She opened the door to a large master suite with a solid glass wall in place on the lake side.

“Wow, just wow Tamsin.” Lauren walked in and took in the view. “This is incredible.”

“This one has a bathroom attached, hey shorty, check out the tub.” She dragged Kenzi into the bathroom.

“Holy shark week TamTam! You could hold a frat party in there!”

“I know right. It's one of those super powered jacuzzi tubs with like a billion jets.” She caught Bo looking at her with that sexy little smile on her face and she felt herself blushing again. “Anyhoo, moving on!” She dragged them back to the landing area. “This is your room Bo. It's not as bohemian as the shack, but you can fix it. Plus it has a small en-suite.”

Bo smiled at her. “It's lovely Tamsin, thank you. I'll have it looking like a bordello in no time.”

“Lastly this is the main bathroom. No more sharing Kenz.”

“That's what we like to hear.”

Dyson's phone started ringing. He answered it quickly and hung up. “Looks like your stuff has arrived. Time for round two.”

“Alright, let's get this shit storm over so we can get some beers in.”

“Alright, beer, lets do this!” Dyson high fived her and they made their way to the door to help the movers.

*/*/*/

Several hours later, when all the boxes were at least roughly in the right place, seven of them made their way out to the Dal. They sat around the table with several pitchers of beer, exhausted, waiting on Trick to join them to see if he had any news. When he finally sat down, at least one of them was almost asleep.

“Not the pancakes! What? What'd I miss?” Kenzi jolted out of her seat as Trick sat down.

“Relax Kenzi. I trust your move went OK?” Trick asked as he took in the tired expressions around the table.

“The crack shack is now pretty much empty. My bed is still there cause no one has any idea how to get it out of the building. How about you? Is there any news of Massimo or did you find anything on this curse?”

Trick shook his head. “Nothing, on either front. Massimo has gone to ground somewhere, no one has heard anything from him.”

Tamsin frowned. She wanted him dead, dealt with. Not just to avenge Kenzi but so she could get on with her new life. She looked at Bo and tried not to grin like an idiot. Maybe they could flush him out. Use Evony as bait. It still didn't help them break the curse but maybe she could beat it out of him until he told them. This time she didn't stop the grin from forming.

“Not the kind of greeting I was hoping for. What's with the crazy smile? Did you get to kill someone today?” Vex dropped down next to Lauren and grabbed a glass of beer.

Tamsin rolled her eyes. “Not yet, but the night is young.” She leered at him.

“Charming I'm sure. And to think I helped you move today.”

“I'm sure she will be getting an invoice one way or another.” Evony drawled.

“Really now. Cant a man do something nice once in a while? I mean if you wanted to repay me you could always fall in love with me and let me start world domination? Is that too much to ask?”

“Yeah I'll get right on that. In fact, I will add you to the list. Just after Pol Pot and Saddam Hussein but before Hitler. How's that?” Tamsin smirked at him.

“Got to start somewhere darlin. Oi trick, you got any peanuts?”

Trick rolled his eyes and shuffled off to get some snacks. Tamsin excused herself and headed to the bathroom.

“Yo Vex, dude, what do you mean world domination? Why would you get to take over the world with Tamsin?”

“Ignore him Kenzi, he's being an ass, for a change.” Bo poked him in the arm.

“Mais non mon petite fleur. Valkyries belong to squadrons. No one really knows how many are in a squad, but they are as one.” He dramatically held up his middle finger.

“One what?” Dyson asked. None of them knew much about Valkyries. The lore books were mostly empty and Tamsin couldn’t be more private if she tried.

“One squad, you pick a fight with one of them, you pick a fight with all of them. Basically you call, they come.”

“How does that help you though?” Lauren queried.

“If a Valkyrie falls in love with you, she becomes your champion and all those lovely Nordic warriors will come if you call. It's why you never hear of a Valkyrie in love. Too much power to just hand over. Shame, they look fucking hot like that.” Vex drifted off into his own little world.

“Like what?” Bo tilted her head at him.

“The wings sweetheart.”

“Tamsin already has wings.” Dyson spoke up, she got them in her last life.

“Actually that was wrong, Massimo said she got them on her last life, but apparently they get them at their version of the dawning.” Bo told them.

“Yes but they're white.”

“So?” Evony wished he would get to the point. She also knew next to nothing about Valkyries and was happy to expand her knowledge. Tamsin may not be her enemy any longer, but it never hurt to be prepared for any other snarky Valkyries that came along.

“If you fall in love with a Valkyrie and they return the sentiment, then you get your champion complete with black wings. I've seen one once, it's a hell of a sight.”

Tamsin walked back to the table, aware of the stares. “What? Do I have toilet paper stuck to me?” She looked around.

“Vex was telling us all about the Valkyrie race.” Dyson chuckled.

“I'm sure he knows all about us. Not.” She looked at Bo and smiled. When Bo saw this she smiled back so brightly Tamsin felt her insides move. “Well I’m beat. Ready to get out of here short stack?” She held her hand out for Kenzi to pull herself up.

“Cant. Too tired. Carry me out TamTam.” She held her arms out pathetically.

“Jesus, don't start with the high pitched whining. C'mon fucktard.” She pulled Kenzi forward and draped her over her shoulder fireman style.

“I have no dignity since I got pregnant.”

“And you had so very much before.” Bo held Kenzi's hand and followed them.

The others grabbed their jackets and headed out to the cold. “Dyson, here.” Tamsin pulled out her wallet and handed him a key-card. “Emergencies only.” She scowled at him.

“Of course.” He responded charmingly, deliberately ignoring her glare.

*/*/*/

The new apartment was finally silent. The only sounds Tamsin could hear was the quiet hum of traffic from the large intersection nearby, the occasional freight train and if she tried really hard, the waves breaking against the shore. They had returned from the Dal, exhausted, yet when they walked in the door, the days excitement came back giving them all a second wind. The conversation turned to breaking Massimo's curse. Tamsin was going to suggest using Evony as bait when the woman actually did it for her. Tamsin was both impressed that she had offered and annoyed that she didn't get to suggest it. Strangely the conversation immediately turned away as Kenzi started talking about decorating and furniture, which Evony had latched onto insisting her people would be perfect to help out. Kenzi and Lauren thought dumpster diving would be perfect, Kenzi for the chic and Lauren for the recycling. Tamsin had watched amused as both Bo and Evony had looked on in horror. Kenzi had wanted to start painting as soon as possible and with visions of the woman hanging pregnant off of a ladder, Tamsin had promised to bring people in to do it. This led to the great decorating debate at which point Tamsin had to excuse herself. She grabbed a beer and took to her room. She had looked around at the couple of small boxes she had brought from the crack shack. She had kept many weapons from her various lives and stored them along with God alone knows what. Resigning herself to get into her storage and see what she had in the near future, she thought about how she would decorate her own room. Then she wondered how Bo would decorate, weather she would go for the same style as before. Then she thought about Bo having her lovers over and her mood dampened.

And she was no longer tired.

She sighed. Tossing around a few times to get comfortable, she found herself wishing Bo was here. “Fuck, what am I? A child? Go to fucking sleep on your own.” She tossed again before laying on her back scowling at the ceiling. She was about to throw a pillow at the door in annoyance when she heard the handle to her room turn. The light from the hallway crept in, illuminating the one thing she wanted to see.

“You sleeping Tamsin?” She heard the whisper.

Tamsin grinned, certain she was out of the light. “I was, what's up?”

“Oh, sorry, never mind, it can wait till tomorrow.” Bo smiled and started to close the door.

Tamsin leapt from the bed so quickly, she caught her foot in the comforter and fell face first at Bo's feet. “Please, don't say anything right now. If you love me and wish for me to retain my self esteem, you will say nothing.” She groaned.

Bo laughed quietly and made a zipping motion across her lips, her eyes shining with mirth as Tamsin got up and back into bed.

“So what can I do for you?”

“Strangely, I couldn’t sleep. I think it's being somewhere new.”

Tamsin slapped her hand down on the bed. “Of course! That's why!” She looked at a startled Bo. “I mean, of course, that's why you cant sleep. New place.” She shrugged.

Bo raised an eyebrow at her in question and she just gave up. “I couldn’t sleep either. I think I might have wanted to see you before you went to sleep.” She told her sheepishly.

“God you're adorable. Why didn't you just come over?”

“I dunno. But here you are, so c'mon.” Tamsin lifted the covers and invited her in. “You warm enough?”

Bo curled up on her side, pressed into the blonde who instinctively wrapped her arms around her. “Mmmm.”

“Did you guys work out your decorating plans? With my house?” Tamsin laughed.

“No, we moved onto film stars, who's hot, who's not, who's bat shit crazy and how much of it was Evony's fault. I tried to get Kenzi to come see that new movie with me, but she says being pregnant means she cant watch anything that might irritate her hormones. Which is bullshit, she only wants to watch movies with shit exploding anyway, now she's using this being pregnant so I cant blackmail her. She sucks.” Bo mumbled.

“Yes she does. Is this the movie that you were mooning over the trailer the other night?”

Bo nodded against Tamsin's chest.

“You want to go with me tomorrow night?”

“You mean like a date?”

Tamsin laughed quietly. “Yeah, like a date.”

“I'd really like that. Tamsin?”

“Yes Bo?”

“I'm so tired right now that I cant have sex with you. But I want you to know, I really, really want to.”

Tamsin kissed the top of her head and smiled. “Sweet dreams Succubus.”

*/*/*/

There had to be at least 3 tons of paperwork on her desk. Tamsin glared at all of it. She had been stomping around the station since she got in this morning. When she started to leave the apartment earlier, she turned to a sleeping Bo and it suddenly hit her. Bo was asleep in her bed. The bed she had just left. With Bo in it. She had felt almost giddy with excitement and sat down suddenly on the end of the bed just looking at the sleeping brunette. When she heard one of the other doors open downstairs she chanced a look at the alarm clock. When she saw that she was supposed to be in the precinct about 5 minutes ago, she swore and ran out of the room. Breaking most of the traffic laws she managed to get in at a respectable lateness only to be confronted with this giant mass of paperwork.

Dyson sat opposite her trying not to laugh every time she glared at the reports. “I tried that once.” He mentioned casually.

“What?” She snapped at him.

“Using the power of my mind to make them write themselves, didn’t happen.”

“Hardy har har. Don't give up your day job fur ball.”

Dyson's phone rang, he mumbled a few words and hung up. “You get a break, Trick needs us to head out to the cottage area up north. Reports of two dead hikers with injuries consistent with bears.”

“So? They got eaten by a bear. Circle of life.” Tamsin brushed him off.

“No bears in that area. C'mon, it's a 2 hour drive at least.” He grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair and stood up.

“Wait, 2 hours? I have a date tonight.” Tamsin looked horrified.

Dyson raised his eyebrows in shock. “You mean you're banging someone? Sure they'll take a rain check.”

“No. I mean I have a date.”

Dyson stopped still. “Are you sure?”

“What do you mean am I sure? Why kind of fucking question is that? I know what a date is dude.”

“Well, yes, but, so you mean you're actually going out to what? Eat? I mean with another person?”

“What the hell is wrong with you, yes another person. Douche. And movie. I'm going to the movies.”

“Oh. Well OK. With who?”

Tamsin looked at him and realised who she was talking to. “Um. Well. Bo. Actually.” She sub-consciously stepped around the desk giving herself a head start.

Dyson shook his head. “I see.”

Tamsin felt like she was thrumming with adrenaline. “So. Do we need to step outside?” She edged further away.

There was a deep laugh followed by a sigh. “You want to step outside with me? What is this, the old west? And besides, you look like you're about to run out of Dodge partner.”

Tamsin glowered at him.

“I told you, nothing I can do about it. It is what it is.”

Tamsin calmed down and was about to head out to the car. “You're being awfully calm about this.”

“What can I do? It's Bo's life.” He shrugged.

“OK then.” She took a deep breath to centre herself. “Wait a sec, are you just being nice cause you think I'm gonna fuck it up?” And she was back to highly strung.

Dyson shook his head. “Just get in the car dumb-ass.”

Tamsin looked at the map as they drove off. Fortuitous, she thought. “D-man, if we have time, can we swing by the airport on the way back?”

“Taking a trip?”

“Storage. I was thinking last night about checking it out and bringing some stuff back. Weapons mostly. Maybe my armour.”

“You have armour?”

She clicked her tongue at him. “I'm a Valkyrie, you think I went into battle in my thong.” She laughed. “That would have made the history books.”

Dyson laughed with her. “Yeah I think they would have taught that in the curriculum.”


	6. Bedroom Hymns

“How's this?” Bo spun around to face the bed. Kenzi looked up from reading the gossip mags that she had picked up earlier.

“What are you going for?”

“You look fabulous, what this old thing.”

Kenzi nodded sagely. “That works. So where is Detective McBitch taking you?”

“Movies.” Bo smiled as she tidied up her make up.

“Horror?”

“RomCom”

“No way!” Kenzi leapt up and ran out of the room. Leaning over the balcony she shouted down. “Yo Evony, I owe you 5 bucks, she's actually gonna sit through that shit.”

“I told you darling. Stage one of the courtship. They sit through anything to make you happy. Add it to the jar.” She winked up at Kenzi.

Bo heard this from her room and smiled. Another mighty Fae was unknowingly falling for the Kenzi charm. Lauren had introduced a swearing jar earlier today. Kenzi had let off a stream of obscenities when she nearly fell over one of the grocery bags they had brought home from a trip to the store. Lauren casually mentioned that babies are super aware of their surroundings in the womb and that everyone should be mindful of their language, as when the baby was born it would be harder to curb it. Evony joked about having a swear jar and Lauren had jumped on it. While the jar may have been for Kenzi's benefit, most of the coins in there were because of her. Evony was not impressed that Tamsin was going to think it was her fault they now had a swear jar. Lauren laughed and said perhaps they should just set Tamsin up with an account. Bo had a feeling they might as well just drop the deeds to the apartment in and be done with it.

“So Dyson is going to be here tonight so you can go out and relax. How did he take the news?”

“Actually Tamsin told him. She said he was OK with it. I know it hurts him, but I cant put my life on hold and I'm sure he wouldn’t want me to. I wish it didn't hurt him though.” Bo looked down.

“I know. Sometimes I wish I could...”

“Kenzi!” She threw her hand over Kenzi's mouth, laughing when she saw Lauren jump in the bedroom shouting for the Russian as well.

“God I wish you would stop bloody wishing for things.” Lauren grabbed her chest and tried to control her breathing.

“I have got to use this damn wish up before I fuck it up and wish for a coffee or a danish.”

“You could wish for more spare change, you both owe the jar a dollar.” Bo held her hand out.

“Do you think I could wish for D-man to get his love back?” Kenzi pondered.

“Pretty sure it wont work, the Norn works with curses and even though he got his love back, by the time she had meddled with it, chances are it comes under the curse heading.” Lauren headed back to the bathroom.

“Alright, they should be back any minute, are you all ready to go? Do you have protection?” Kenzi asked sternly.

“Um, pretty sure Tamsin cant get me pregnant Kenz. Besides we're going on a date to the movies. Not the back of Tamsin's truck. Maybe next time.” She winked.

“Such a hussy. Is that the door?”

Bo and Kenzi walked out to the hallway and looked down at the door where Tamsin and Dyson were hauling in an old wooden chest. “That looks heavy.” Bo said as she walked down the stairs towards them.

Tamsin looked up and smiled. “You look great.”

Bo looked down and gestured. “What this old thing?”

Kenzi started clapping and squealed out. “Good job!”

Bo rolled her eyes. “What's in the trunk? Did you bring a body home?”

Dyson stood up rubbing his hand against his back. “I wish it was, would have weighed less. This is _some_ of Tamsin's war collection. We would have been back earlier but the weight on the car was dragging us back.” He glared at her.

“C'mon you big baby. Help me get it upstairs.”

“You're kidding right?”

“What, not gonna take the opportunity to flex your muscles in front of 5 fine women?”

“Who are either gay or pregnant, you're gonna have to do better than that.”

“Fine, I'll challenge the desk sergeant to an arm wrestle for his Leaf box seats.”

Dyson pretended to consider it. “You think you can take him?”

“Dude, please. Now help me get this upstairs. Then I'll grab a quick shower and we can leave.” She smiled at Bo.

Dyson did a half shift to get the extra strength needed and between the two of them they managed to get the heavy chest to Tamsin's room.

“You're gonna have to baby proof that door if you have those out you know?”

“Shit, I never thought of that. Probably gonna have to baby proof the whole place. If that kid is anything like Kenzi it's gonna be picking the locks before it can talk.” She laughed. “K, I'm gonna jump in the shower, thanks for the help D.” She smiled at him.

“Eh, carrying it wasn’t fun, but you have a lot of fun toys I give you that.”

Tamsin grinned and headed for the bathroom.

The buzzer chimed as he was walking downstairs to see the other 4 huddled over a bunch of style magazines. “That's probably Val, she's bringing dinner.”

Kenzi jumped up first. “Well let's not keep the lady waiting.” She buzzed her in and sat down.

“I see you went shopping today. Did you manage to get any groceries or did you just buy them out of trashy magazines.?” He smirked.

“Actually, these were for Evony, we're keeping her up to date with all her little starlets.” Kenzi held up a magazine. “Seriously, those can not be real.”

Evony looked up. “I assure you they really are. Only talent that we have offered a reduction to rather than an enlargement. She seems to like them and they help sell records.”

The elevator door opened and Val walked in laden down with bags from a local Thai carry out. “Hello all.” She kissed the top of Kenzi's head. “How's my favourite incubator?”

“I'm good. Your favourite niece stroke nephew has been swimming around near my bladder all day. We had to detour in the supermarket about 8 times. Major embarrassment.”

Tamsin walked down the stairs drying off her hair. “Please, you gonna blame all your deficiencies on that poor kid. You had a tiny fucking bladder to start with. Pretty sure you shrunk it with all that alcohol.”

“Uh oh, pay up!” Kenzi picked up the jar from the coffee table and shook it at Tamsin.

“Pay what up? What the fuck are you talking about shorty.”

“That's 2 bucks, gimme.”

“What? No! I'm not giving you 2 bucks fucker.”

“3 bucks.”  
Bo started laughing.

“What the fuck is wrong with her? Seriously, did she o/d on vitamins or something.”

Bo walked over to her and looped their arms together. “We have a curse jar.”

Tamsin looked at her like she was simple. “I know we have a fucking curse jar, I know this cause I have the fucking Morrigan living in my fucking study.”

The Morrigan in question was actually laughing out loud at the confused blonde. She took a breath. “No sweetheart, they have a _cursing_ jar. Meaning you curse and you pay it a dollar.”

Tamsin looked at the fairly large amount of coins already in there. “Why in the actual fuck would you come up with that idea?” She looked at Kenzi.

“Don't look at me, it wasn't my idea. Apparently we're doing it now so by the time the baby comes we wont swear and it wont pick up our bad language.”

Tamsin shot a look that would kill anyone else toward Lauren. “That sounds a lot like science speak to me. Doc?”

Bo grabbed her arm before the flustered Doctor made things worse. “We have to go now. Gimme 8 bucks.”

Tamsin took out her wallet and grabbed a ten dollar bill which she slapped into Bo's imperiously waiting hand. “Fine, but no popcorn for you, I can't afford it.” She smirked at Kenzi. “Keep the fucking change.”

Val came back over with plates and food. “So what do we have planned for tonight?”

Dyson held up a DvD. “Looks like Saw 3 followed by Monopoly.”

Tamsin looked at the movie cover. “You're watching Saw?”

“Yeap, but I'm sure your movie is going to be _just_ as much fun.” Kenzi smirked at her.

“It really is.” Bo started getting excited. “Oh, we have to go, c'mon I wanna get a good seat.” And she dragged the forlorn Valkyrie out behind her.

*/*/*/

It was only two hours. Tamsin had it set on a mantra as she watched the ridiculous plot play out on screen. She had set her watch to a countdown so she could see how long was left and so far she had another 38 minutes to go. Maybe the time allowed for the credits, so she figured she could take another 10 minutes off that, 15 really when you think about how many people need to get their name on screen. So that's 38 minus 15, 23 minutes. She could handle another 23 minutes. Apparently the plot had reached the stage where protagonist female had decided protagonist male was not going to work out which left him 20 minutes to make it to the airport just in time and 3 minutes for a declaration of love. That made perfect timing. Bo dabbed at her eyes as the female made her way to the door and off to the far away place she would never reach. She leaned into Tamsin who automatically put an arm around her in comfort. Yeah she could handle another 23 minutes.

It had started off well. They had left the truck at the Dal so they didn't have to worry about parking. When they reached the cinema, Bo had stacked up on enough candies to sustain a small third world country and they sat near the back, alone and with the lights on while people filed in. Tamsin was telling her about her trip to the storage place and going through her weapons cache, when she mentioned her Valkyrie armour Bo's interest really peaked. As the lights went out and the adverts started Bo pulled her close and kissed her gently. She was just getting into it when the Succubus spun around and excitedly announced that the trailers were starting. And that was the last Tamsin saw of Bo's lips.

She looked at her countdown. 31 minutes. So 31 minutes less 15 for the credits, that was 16 minutes then they could leave. Maybe she should take Bo for a drink afterwards. That was what normal people did right? Yeah, she would take Bo out for a drink, oh, dinner, she could take her out for dinner somewhere nice. She was about to plan the rest of the evening when the crescendo music started. Tamsin looked at the screen and realised that protagonist male and female were now running toward each other. She checked her watch again. Maybe they meant 2 hours from trailer to end credits. Either way, she was nearly free.

As the credits rolled up, Bo turned to her and smiled. “Thank you, I loved that you came with me.”

Suddenly 2 hours didn’t seem to have been such a hardship. She smiled back and offered her hand to pull Bo up. “Would you like to get something to eat somewhere?”

Bo beamed at her. “Actually I kinda over did it with the M&M's. Maybe we can walk to the Dal and grab a drink though? I doubt they expect us back this early.”

Tamsin nodded and they walked outside to the cool night air. She looked down when she felt her hand taken. She looked at Bo who was looking at her out of the corner of her eye. “Is that OK?” She asked softly.

Tamsin looked at their joined hands and linked their fingers. They walked in silence for a while. “You enjoy the movie?”

Bo nodded. “I was very impressed with you.”

“Me? What did I do?”

“You only checked your watch 4 times. And you didn't fidget. You totally beat Kenzi's record.” She joked.

“Eh, busted then?”

“Yeap. Next time we can go watch something exploding.”

They reached the Dal and Tamsin held the door for Bo to walk in. She moved straight to the bar and greeted her grandfather. He smiled at them both and poured them a beer each as Bo told him all about the movie. He went off to serve a few others leaving Bo and Tamsin chatting quietly.

“Kenzi told me you left her your credit card to get whatever she needed for the baby. That was really nice of you.”

Tamsin smiled. “Seems wrong to let her steal it you know? Give the kid a fighting chance.”

“She bought a coffee machine.”

Tamsin nearly spat her beer out. “Oh for the love of God.” She shook her head and laughed. “Maybe I should just get her a store card for Macy's baby section.”

“Pretty sure she knows how to trade those in for cash.”

“Well, maybe we'll save money on Starbucks.”

“You know until you mentioned it, I never noticed the Irish music in here.” Bo started looking around for the source.

“You wanna go check out that 80's bar? Up for a little dancing?” Tamsin grinned.

“You gonna do the prince charming for me?”

“I might, what do I get in return?”

Bo leaned her head forward, bringing their faces to within centimetres of each other. “Well, what do you want?”

Tamsin looked like she was thinking about it when a voice broke into her thoughts.

“Can I buy you lovely ladies a drink?”

Tamsin resisted the urge to yell at him, determined not to drop the same jealousy on Bo that her previous lovers had. She was about to politely decline when Bo beat her to it.

“Does it look like either of us is interested in a drink right now? I mean come on, catch a clue smart boy.” She turned to an amused Tamsin. “Eighties bar?”

“You got it.” She grabbed Bo and they moved to the door smirking at the erstwhile Romeo.

“Shame, that is one fine ass.”

Tamsin was about to let him have it when there was a thud from behind her. She turned around and saw Trick standing behind the bar with a broom handle. Romeo was out cold on the floor. “Oops?”

Bo laughed and waved to him as they left.

As Tamsin reached the truck she was still smiling at Trick's attempt to look innocent after smacking the poor guy on the head. “Cant blame him. I do have a very fine ass.” She strutted off.

“Um, what makes you so sure he was talking about you?” Bo shook her head at Tamsin's antics.

“Please! You do have a very nice ass Bo, I'm not gonna take that away from you, but this? She patted the body part in question. “This is art.”

“Is that right?” Bo was about to make a smart remark when Tamsin dropped her pants in the middle of the darkened street, leaving her in one of her barely there dental floss thongs. She struck a seriously sexy pose against the side of the truck with her pants half way down her thighs.

“If you got it, flaunt it. And baby, I...” She didn’t get a chance to finish the sentence when she was tackled from behind by a blue eyed demon that had spun her around and was now kissing her passionately. “Shit. Forgot I cant do that when out with a Succubus.”

“I want you so badly right now. These 10 minute interludes are driving me crazy.” Bo was almost breathless with want.

“You and me both.” Tamsin kissed her again, running her hands up and down Bo's body. “Every time I'm with you like this, all I can think about, is what you taste like.”

Not to be outdone, Bo kissed her back, grabbing hold on her ass with both hands. “And all I can think of is whether you're as tight as you say you are.”

“Fuck. Get in the truck.” Tamsin pulled away yanking at her pants as she went.

“We cant go home. I know you talked about getting soundproofing, but that isn’t going to help now.” Bo pulled the door closed behind her.

Tamsin started the truck and squealed out of the Dal parking lot. “We're not going home. We're going to the shack.” Tamsin grinned.

“You're a genius.” Bo ran her hands along Tamsin's thighs.

“Maybe. Mostly I'm just incredibly fucking horny.” She pulled up at a red light and found herself with a very aroused Succubus on her lap. They continued making out until a persistent honking came from the car behind. She settled Bo next to her and screeched away in time to miss the light changing again. Within a few minutes and a few red lights later, they reached the shack. It was odd to see it in darkness, there was nearly always a light on. Tamsin used to joke that it was to make the burglars feel welcome. She jumped out of the truck first, reaching behind to grab Bo who was following her inside. She pulled her up and slammed her into the door, quickly pressing herself up against the body illuminated only by her blue eyes. They hit the door so hard that any repairs Dyson had done were wasted. The door flew off it's hinges taking half of the frame with it. They hit the floor, never breaking their kiss as they started to tear at each others clothes.

“So you ready to knock some holes in the wall?” Tamsin asked as she rained kisses down Bo's neck.

“Hell yes. Do you have a safe word.”

“Why, you thinking about getting your freak on?”

“I want to know you're OK. I don't want to hurt you.” Bo panted out.

Tamsin ran her hand gently across Bo's face. “You really cant hurt me. I'm a reborn Valkyrie, I'm like an energizer bunny. Let go Bo, for once just let yourself go all out and know you're safe. That I'm safe.”

Bo looked torn. Part of her desperate to believe that Tamsin was telling her the truth, part of her terrified that she would hurt the blonde.

“Tell you what, if it makes it easier, we can use a safe word. Mine are; Harder. More. Yes. Pick one.”

Bo started laughing. “McDonalds. If it gets too much for you, say McDonalds.”

“Well now, that just makes me hungry.” Tamsin smirked.

“Too bad, I was hungry first. Put up or shut up Blondie.”

Tamsin rolled to her feet, taking Bo with her, she turned around to the breakfast bar and used her arm to clear off all the junk that had been left behind. There was a tremendous crash as it all hit the floor and Tamsin lifted Bo up and sat laid her down on the clear table. She buried her hands in Bo's hair and kissed her, pushing herself between Bo's thighs as she did so. Bo wrapped her legs around Tamsin's waist and squeezed. She started grinding herself against the Valkyrie when she felt hands groping at her breasts under her t-shirt. It was rough, like Tamsin knew exactly how to play with her to get her started.

Tamsin pulled away from her mouth. “Lift your hips up.”

Bo did as she was told, feeling the cool air on her ass as Tamsin pushed her skirt up to her waist. She sat back down and Tamsin pushed her to lay back as she took a seat on one of the remaining high chairs. She lifted Bo's legs from around her middle and placed them over her shoulders. Before Bo could get another thought out, Tamsin pushed her face into her exposed center.

“Sweet mother of God, yes!”

As in life, Tamsin was a very enthusiastic, vocal and messy eater.

“Oh fuck, there, just there, fuck, don't stop.” She grabbed at Tamsin's hair immensely grateful that the gold locks were not prone to falling out as she held on for the ride. Bo gave up trying to form words as Tamsin continued devouring her like she was the last meal she would get for a month. Before she knew it, she could feel the tell tale signs of her orgasm approaching, she arched her back away from the breakfast bar and used her thighs to help her grind against Tamsin's face.

Tamsin stood up, Bo's legs still over her shoulder, her back barely touching the table, she bore down harder.

“Oh fuck. Coming, coming now. Fuck, Tamsin!” She reached her peak as her body was forced higher, Tamsin not once missing her stroke, held on for dear life.

When Bo started breathing normally, Tamsin placed soft kisses around her folds and on her stomach, gradually making her way up as she lay Bo back down. Bo reached down and brought her face up, kissing her deeply, her own taste on Tamsin's lips and her cheeks reminding Bo of her abilities. “Bed, now.” She husked. She hopped off the bar forcing Tamsin to back up. Grabbing her hands she ran to the stairs with a laughing Tamsin behind her. They got half way up when Bo decided she didn’t want to wait any longer. She grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the stair rails, there was a crack as the balustrades came loose, before they fell down, Tamsin pushed back and had Bo against the other side, leaving a dent in the wall. Tamsin ran her hand up the inside of Bo's legs until she reached her goal, she pushed two fingers in with all the strength she could and started pumping viciously. “Don't forget your safe word sweetheart.”

Bo was almost screaming as Tamsin fucked her up against the wall. “Not even fucking close sweetheart.” She bit down on Tamsin's neck to muffle the sounds, thrusting her hips in time to Tamsin's driving rhythm.

She felt it again, amazed that she was already so close. She ripped Tamsin's shirt away, buttons flying everywhere as she dragged her nails across the flesh of Tamsin's back leaving ragged trails behind.

As she came down from her second high, Tamsin smirked at her. “You need a minute?”

“Talking of a minute.” Bo snaked her hand down the front of Tamsin's jeans and started to stroke her.

“Fuck. Bed. Now.”

They rushed into the bedroom and hit the bed flying. The four posters pulled at the ceiling and the dust started falling down peppering the black sheets that had remained behind.

Bo was desperately trying to remove Tamsin's jeans, when she finally got them undone Tamsin helped her to push them down over her hips. She kicked them off and started moving back to the head of the bed. She pulled Bo on top of her and the two women were immediately lost to each other again. When they broke for air, Bo pulled Tamsin's t-shirt and sports bra up to her throat, she sucked hard on the nipples, alternating back and forth before it became too much, replacing her mouth with her fingers she continued to leave a series of love bites while twisting and pulling. She rolled off to the side so she was laying on her side next to her writhing and moaning lover. With her left hand wrapped in Tamsin's hair, she ran her right hand down the toned stomach to the the wetness between her legs. “Spread your legs Tamsin.” Kissing her gently, she rolled her fingers around, bringing the Valkyrie higher. She pulled back from the kisses to look Tamsin in the eye. When she was sure she had the other woman's full attention, she slid one finger inside. “Oh fuck you were not kidding.” Her eyes were blazing blue.

Tamsin grinned back at her. “Told you. Everything is a little tight now.”  
“Mmm, don’t worry, I'll be gentle with you.” Bo grinned back as she moved the finger slowly in and out.

“I hope you fucking wont.” Tamsin gasped.

“No, I fucking wont.” Bo sped up and added another, turning them as she slid in and out. With Tamsin's left leg bent at the knee, Bo started to speed up until the bed was banging into the wall behind them with each thrust of her arm. Bo sat up to get the leverage and put her hand around Tamsin's throat, closing tightly every so often. “Can you still get your safe word out?” Bo Taunted her.

Tamsin held her gaze, her own eyes burning with desire. “Harder.” She smirked.

Bo laughed at her cocky attitude. “Get on your knees. We have a conversation to finish from the other night.” Bo stood up and removed her dress, watching with amazement as Tamsin casually rolled over.

She got on her knees and dropped the front of her body down, reaching forward to grab the headboard she raised her hips in the air. “So, if you had a little privacy, what exactly would you do to me Bo?” She dropped her head down on her arms and smiled.

Bo wasted no time in climbing naked behind her and started to rub herself against Tamsin's ass.

“Fuck, why did we take my sex toys to the new place.”

Tamsin laughed. “You're a sex demon. Improvise.”

Bo reached between Tamsin's legs and entered her again, she was already tight, but taking her like this was making Bo work for it. Within minutes she was pounding into the blonde, groaning with the exertion of each thrust. As she watched the sweat roll down between Tamsin's shoulder blades, she remembered part of their conversation, pulling back slightly, she brought her hand down hard against Tamsin's ass delighted when Tamsin cried out and started moving her hips. The bed was now banging harder against the wall as Tamsin held onto the headboard with a deathly grip. Bo looked up and noticed a crack appear in the ceiling, slowly moving across the room. She looked down at her hand slamming into Tamsin and slapped her again before grabbing the side of her leg and forcing her fingers in harder. She slapped once more and felt Tamsin getting tighter. “You gonna come for me Tamsin?” She whispered, unsure if she would be heard over the noise of the bed.

“Yes. So close. Please.”

Bo was in heaven, she had the gorgeous, arrogant Valkyrie bent over in a very submissive position begging her for release. She smacked her hard three times in succession before bringing her hand in front to rub at her clit while she continued to fuck her.

“Fuck, God I’m, fuck yes, Bo!” Tamsin shot upwards onto her knees and into Bo who caught her around the middle and held her as she slowed her thrusting and finally pulled out. Tamsin turned her head around and kissed Bo with an open mouth allowing her to feed, Bo's hand still resting between her legs. As she trailed off, Bo ran her other hand up and down Tamsin's stomach. “Ready for round two Valkyrie? Remember your little word?”

Tamsin rolled her eyes. “Yeah that's never gonna happen.”

Bo flashed her blues eyes again. “I was kinda hoping you'd say that.”

Tamsin flipped her over to the dust covered bed, oblivious to the plaster that started to land in chunks around them. Mounting the Succubus, Tamsin agilely slid her body around to grind her center against Bo's. “Round two. Ready or not, here you come.”

*/*/*/

Tamsin stared down at the smiling Succubus. She had to stop herself from laughing when she realised how far they had come. From walking into the crack shack and Bo asking her _'who the hell are you?'_ to laying naked in bed, covered in bites, scratches, dust and other things she thought it best not to think about.

“I'm amazed you're still conscious?” She heard Bo's soft voice ask.

“Energizer bunny baby. I'm mentally crossing things off my bucket list.”

Bo thought back to the past few hours. “Hmm, somehow I find that hard to believe. Although you can legitimately tease Dyson now.” Bo snickered running her hand up Tamsin's thigh.

There was a scoff followed by what Bo was sure was an eye roll. “Just because I wasn’t on the cover of anal monthly, doesn't mean I didn't get to legitimately tease him. Besides, I had an excuse.” Tamsin stared up at the night sky. It took a minute before she realised what was wrong with that statement. She sat forward trying not to displace Bo and looked around. “Why are we in the lounge?“ She looked over the side of the bed and noticed the four foot prints from where the couch used to be.

Bo sat up and looked around. She looked up and her mouth hung open. “Tamsin, there's a hole in the roof. Why is there a hole in the roof?” She leaned back into Tamsin's warm embrace.

“I think we broke the shack sweetheart.” Tamsin spoke into her ear, kissing her neck as she finished.

“Wow, and you didn’t use your safe word. I’m impressed Valkyrie.” She ran her hands up and down the back of Tamsin's leg, tracing the contours as she went.

“If it makes you feel better, it was touch and go that last round.” Tamsin chuckled. “That said, I was far too gone to remember what the damn word was. Your reputation is intact.”

“I've always held back. I was too scared not to. Dyson used to ask me to let go, but I just knew, I don't care how strong he thought he was, I knew. But not you?” Bo looked up at her.

“Not me.”

“What are we Tamsin?” She stroked the blondes hair that was sweaty and sticking to her head. “Does this make us, well, an _us_?”

Tamsin put her hand under Bo's chin and lifted her eyes. “That's entirely your call. I know that's what I would like.”

Bo's smile was adorable, it was so warm and open right now Tamsin couldn’t have thrown a sarcastic comment if she had tried.

“I know I don't really have a right to ask. But, I, well, I don't like sharing.”

“In case you hadn't noticed, I’m not really the warm and fuzzy type Bo. You don't have to worry about that.”

Bo bit her bottom lip. She knew that she and Tamsin had become closer since her rebirth, and she hated to have this conversation, but she had to with all new lovers. She hoped it didn't go as badly as it usually did. “I need to feed, I mean with others, sometimes. Only if I'm hurt, but there isn't anything I can do about that.”

Tamsin took a deep breath knowing she was about to walk into a minefield. One wrong phrase and the now vulnerable Bo could be lost to her. “You need to feed. Period. You should be far stronger than you are. You should have more have abilities than you do. Feeding from one source is never going to be enough. That's not to say you need to be banging anything that moves, you can feed a little here and there and just, well, I guess change your diet occasionally.”

Bo tensed up. “And you're OK with that?”

Tamsin wasn’t stupid, she could hear the tone and figured it was make or break time. “I don't love it. But I've been around a few years, I'm not exactly a virgin you know.”

Bo giggled. “Not anywhere apparently.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. See if I let you do that again. Anyway, my point is, if we're together and you feed from someone else, nothing says I cant be there.” She felt Bo melt into her, she could see the way she started curling her body into her side. Bo was aroused. She leaned down so she could whisper. “Nothing says I cant join you, that I cant watch. That you cant watch, cause we all know you like to watch, especially after the other night. Sneaking around, watching me get off.”

“Jesus Tamsin. Are you trying to out fuck a Succubus. I think you have a competitive streak.”

Tamsin pulled her face in and kissed her tenderly. “You have the most beautiful body of any woman I have ever seen. But your heart? Your heart is pure and just and true, all I want is your heart Bo.” She pressed her forehead to Bo's, delighted with the expression of happiness on the other woman's face.

“So who's on the list?”

Tamsin cocked her head in confusion.

“You know, people that I'm not allowed to feed from. I'm guessing Dyson and Lauren, although she and Evony do seem serious.” Bo was pondering.

“Ah, the list. OK, well, no Kenzi.”

Bo started laughing as she relaxed back down into Tamsin's arms. “You're an ass. Right, no Kenzi. Damn. Fair enough. Who else?”

Tamsin kissed the side of her head. “No one else. I want your heart Bo, that's all. Though me being there with you if you feed from the wolf is probably not gonna happen, the idea of his hairy ass bouncing up and down is never gonna leave my brain.” She shuddered. “The Doc though? I could tap that.” Bo slapped her stomach. “I don't think you should feed off Dyson though, cause he has that whole mate for life problem, so it would be kinda cruel, but Bo if you were bleeding out somewhere and Dyson was there, I would hope to God you heal yourself.”

Bo sat up and looked at Tamsin as though she were an alien. “No one has ever told me that it's OK to be what I am. There were always restrictions, guilt.”

“Which is why you're lying in my arms and not theirs. I know what you are and I want you to be strong, independent and able to look after yourself, I wont restrict you from growing cause my ego cant handle it. Bitch I have an ego like a small moon.” Tamsin smirked, signalling the end of the heavy conversation.

Bo laughed and climbed on top of Tamsin's lap. “Yes you do and rightfully so. Want to show off your prowess one more time? One for the road?”

Tamsin's response was to flip them over and fling the comforter away.

*/*/*/

It was close to 1am when they walked back into the apartment. Thinking that Dyson would be napping on the couch and the others would be watching some God awful fashion show, they were surprised to see all of them sat around a monopoly board.

“Oh Come on Kenzi. I only have $1500 left.” Lauren whined.

“Then I told you, hand over that utility and I will leave you with it.”

Lauren glared at her smirking lover. “This is your fault you know.”

“You should know by now, I always pick the winning side. An alliance with the human was the sure way to win. She's quite brilliant at this game.” Evony raised her glass to Kenzi. “Za zdorovje”

That's when they were spotted.

Dyson was the first to react. “What the hell happened to you?”

“Jesus BoBo, look at the state of you. And you? What the hell happened to you?” She turned to Tamsin.

“Let me get my medical kit.” Lauren jumped up before they could speak.

“No need. It's superficial damage. Really.” Bo smiled at them.

“Yeah we stopped by the shack on the way home. Kinda got into it. Good job we moved, lemme tell you.” Tamsin smirked.

“You were attacked?” Kenzi gasped.

“Mercilessly.” She dead panned.

Dyson looked them over, checking for obvious damage and seeing nothing too bad. Both were covered in dust with various bruises and scratches. “What was it?”

Tamsin took a deep breath to steady her voice. “Some kind of animal, who the hell knows what started it.”

“Jeez partner, it looked rough.”

Tamsin spat out a laugh. “It was D-man, really fucking rough. Shack is all but demolished. But I held my own.” She puffed up.

Bo's eyes were starting to water with the pressure of not laughing. They hadn't discussed what they were going to say. They assumed everyone would be sleeping or distracted and didn't get any further. Plus that last round took longer than they thought making them late. She blushed when she heard Kenzi ask Tamsin if she pounded the shit out of it and Tamsin boasting that she had it begging towards the end. Dyson noticed Bo blush and chuckled.

“It must have been bad, even Bo is speechless. I guess you never saw a Valkyrie go all out before huh?”

Bo looked up, Kenzi, Dyson, Lauren and Val were all staring at her in amazement as Tamsin described the fight in the shack. She caught Evony's eye but rather than amazement, The Morrigan looked amused. “I, er, no, that was a new experience for me.” She said sheepishly.

“Jeez Bo, thank God you're OK. Both of you.” Lauren turned to Tamsin. “How many were there?”

Tamsin shrugged, she couldn't believe how easy this was, she felt sure that Kenzi at least would catch them out. “Just one, but it was really demanding.”

“Just one? Think I could beat that.” Dyson mocked her.

Tamsin looked him in the eye and scrunched her nose up in that way that made Bo think she was thinking someone was stupid. “I don’t know Dyson, I left it an unrecognizable mess on the floor when I was done, not sure you could.”

“Well thank God you're alright. You might wanna clean up though. You look like you work in construction.” Val laughed and walked back to the game.

Tamsin winked at Bo as she headed to the shower upstairs in her room. She walked into the kitchen and started some coffee. She was half way through when she heard footsteps behind her. Turning around she came face to face with a chuckling Evony.

“An unrecognizable mess on the floor eh? It sounds.... awful. There must have been a lot of colourful words flying about.” She drawled as she leaned over the counter and picked up the rapidly filling curse jar, holding it out to Tamsin she shook it playfully.

Tamsin laughed, she pulled out her wallet and dropped three $100 bills into it.

“Oh well played Valkyrie, well played.”

Tamsin winked at her and left with her coffee to get cleaned up. “D, you and Val are welcome to stay over, both couches pull out, blankets in the cupboard over there. I'm gonna get cleaned up and get some sleep. Night all.” She raised her mug and started for the shower.

When she stepped under the jets she hissed as the water hit the scratches on her back. Bo really was a hellion in the sheets when you pressed the right buttons. She looked at her reflection in the glass and chuckled when she saw the amount of bruising and bites all over her torso, neck and legs. Figuring none of them needed anything except a good sleep, she dried off and threw on her sweats. They needed to get ahead on this human Morrigan situation soon, she wanted to see where her life was headed next and she couldn’t do that when they were constantly under attack. She pulled back the covers on her bed and stopped, looking down at the empty space. “Fuck it.” She headed out the door, thinking about how to explain herself to the people downstairs. She looked down and noticed that they had all cleared out. Kenzi must have robbed them all blind she thought. Pulling the door closed she knocked gently on Bo's door. When there was no response, Tamsin opened it slightly and peeked inside. The shower was still running so she walked in, closed the door behind her and slipped under the covers to wait for Bo.

Ten minutes later, the water turned off and Bo came out in one of her usual kimonos, drying her hair. She spotted Tamsin sitting up in her bed with the light on. “Hello there.” She threw her towel over a nearby chair and sat down next to the blonde. “What brings you here?”

Tamsin leaned forward and kissed her, the sweet kiss intending to last a few seconds but her hands moved into Bo's damp hair and held her there. “Didn't want you to think you had to always come to me.”

Bo smiled and got up, she moved around the bed, dropped her kimono and got into bed next to Tamsin. “As I said. Adorable.” She kissed her once more and curled up to sleep with Tamsin's warm arms around her.


	7. Evil Night Together

Tamsin charged along the sandy beach, the salt spray on her face and the wind whipping through her hair. The large white horse ran along the surf, kicking up sand and water in it's wake. There was a figure, standing at the base of the cliffs, dressed in a long white robe. She smiled and urged the horse faster. As she neared the fuzzy outline of the figure in the white robe, she noticed the horse she was riding gradually turning black. Inky tendrils of hair pushed out of his body taking over his colouring although he remained unconcerned by it and happily galloped on. She was about to reveal the identity of the figure when she heard a bloodcurdling scream, looking around for the source, she heard another cry. Slowly the beach disappeared.

Tamsin opened her eyes, dazed for a second as to where she was, surprised not to find herself by the ocean.

Bo was sitting up in bed looking confused. “Did you hear..”

There was another scream followed by a pained cry of Tamsin's name.

“Kenzi!” Tamsin cried out. She went to grab her service weapon from the table next to the bed when she realised that she was in Bo's room. She groped under the pillow and pulled out Bo's dagger instead. Charging out of the room, quickly followed by Bo she eschewed the stairs and vaulted off the balcony to the floor below before leaping over the couch and bursting into Kenzi's room.

“Kenzi!” She looked around the room for the cause of the scream and saw nothing. She looked at Kenzi sitting in the middle of the bed, wide eyed and terrified, her sweat dampened hair plastered to her scalp. “Kenzi! Kenz what happened? Are you OK?”

Lauren had run out of her room followed by Evony when she heard the second scream, Lauren had been about to call for Tamsin before she herself ran in unarmed when the door to Bo's bedroom shot open. Expecting to see the Succubus she was awed to see Tamsin come flying out with death in her eyes, leaping into the air with her dagger raised. Before she could say a word, Tamsin had charged past her almost taking the door off of its hinges.

“It was Massimo.” Kenzi squeaked.

Bo reached the bedroom and ran in. “He was here?” She asked looking around, the window was closed and significantly high in the air, the only way in was through the door they were standing at. “Where is he Kenz?”

“Not here. I guess I was dreaming. I saw him and he looked so real, like that was the realist of real dreams I have ever had. He had a young girl, she was screaming and he looked like he was trying to calm her down, he stabbed her with this corkscrew looking thing and she was screaming, but I couldn't hear her. Then he changed into some kind of flame, and he kept changing into all these other things and as he did, the girl on the floor changed into a different person, then he changed into Hale and he made that face, like he was going to Siren blast me and I saw Hale laying there where the body was and.. and.. I just, I saw him laying there.” She broke down into tears as Tamsin wrapped her arms around her, Bo sat down on the other side and cuddled her as well.

Lauren stood at the door staring at the ceiling. Something Kenzi had said was niggling away at her subconscious and she couldn’t place what it was. She felt a hand on her arm and turned to see Evony looking at her. “Let's get some water or something, give them a minute.” She nodded and followed her lover to the kitchen. As Evony wandered around switching on the kettle and setting out tea she was distracted from her curiosity at the bizarre sight. “You know how to make tea?”

“I've seen people do it, it doesn't look too difficult.” She smiled. “What's bothering you? I know that look.”

Lauren cocked her head in question.

“The look that you get when you're about to pick up the end of a very long ball of knotted string that you think you can unravel. What are you thinking?”

“Kenzi's dream seemed very realistic. Almost prophetic don’t you think?”

“Is there any reason she would be having prophetic dreams?”

Lauren shook her head. “I don't know, but I mean she's carrying a Fae's child and I remember Bo telling me that several of Kenzi's relatives were psychic.”

Evony looked sceptical. “Really?”

“No I'm serious, Bo met one of them and said she was scarily accurate. Maybe being pregnant is waking a latent tendency in her. The whole Santiago clan is about volume when you think about it. Val can snatch voices, Hale had the whistle, Kenzi told me his grandmother used to be able to amplify peoples emotions, used to use it to liven up parties apparently.” She smiled.

“Sounds like a hoot.” Evony drawled.

“It could just be a nightmare, but it seemed so specific.”

Evony picked up the tray with the cups on and walked toward Kenzi's room. “My experience with you Dr Lewis, is that you are very rarely wrong.”

“Can we come in?” Lauren asked poking her head around the door. Kenzi looked much better, sitting normally between Bo and Tamsin.

Evony followed afterwards with the tea. “I was never very good at comforting people, so I thought perhaps if I made tea it would distract you.” She handed a cup to Kenzi who looked at her with her mouth hanging open.

“I'm still asleep aren't I?”

“Talking of. Kenzi I'm sure you really don't want to relive it, but, would you mind telling me what else you might have seen?“

Kenzi looked at her suspiciously. “Why?” She dragged the one word out.

“Honestly I'm not sure, but something about you dreaming this and what you said is setting my spidey senses off.” She grinned at the Russian knowing her love for the webbed cartoon character.

“Well we cant ignore that Doc but I don’t think there's much else to say. Except he had these flowers all over the place, like it was a dream right so I guess it didn’t have to make sense, like when you have a dream that you're eating a giant steak and you look down and you're actually eating like a phone book or something and that doesn't seem weird you know?” She looked around at several faces that said, no, they really didn’t.

“Anyway, it was like that. Just with flowers all over the place.”

“What kind of flowers?” Lauren asked.

“Dude, no idea, I know roses and chrysanthemums and I get them confused. Why is this important?”

Lauren shrugged. “Maybe it's not, but it bothered me.” She smiled.

“I hear you, it bothered me as well.” She shuddered and sipped her tea. “This isn’t bad actually. I’m sorry I woke everyone up. I'm good now, you all should get some sleep.” She put her cup down and yawned.

Bo picked up the tray and took it out to the kitchen as Lauren and Evony bid them all goodnight.

“So I dragged you out of Bo's bed huh? You probably wanna get back there and boy! Who would blame you?” Kenzi prattled on nervously.

Tamsin looked at her strangely then it clicked. “You would think so, but honestly, that bed is kinda uncomfortable.” She smiled.

Kenzi rolled her eyes. “Well I hate to think of you going without sleep being as you got to get up all early and be an adult. I suppose I could let you crash here. Just for tonight mind.” She told her seriously.

Tamsin chuckled and climbed under the covers. “Thanks Kenz, you're a real star.”

“Oh twinkle twinkle darling, just doing my civic duty.”

Bo had walked in at the end of their conversation, smiling as Tamsin wrapped Kenzi in her arms.

“BoBo, Tamsin said you had giant rodents hiding under your bed, you should probably stay here where it's safer.”

“That's very kind of you Kenz.” She smiled and got in the other side and felt Kenzi curl up next to her.

Kenzi finally calmed down enough that she felt she could sleep again. There were definitely benefits to having Fae besties that could act as security blankets now and then. She started giggling as she took in her position.

“What's so funny shorty?” Tamsin mumbled by her ear.

“I really need to get me some gay lady friends, I could dine out for weeks on this.”

*/*/*/

“I'm getting old.” Tamsin mumbled as she waited for the coffee to finish. She yawned, cracking her jaw. Kenzi had fallen asleep almost immediately, shortly followed by Bo. Tamsin however stayed awake until the very early hours when the sun had begun to rise, almost as though the daylight provided a level of protection to Kenzi's nightmares. She hadn't missed Lauren’s odd questions, God only knows what the Doc was thinking. Sadly, she had a really annoying habit of being right. Tamsin couldn’t wait to hear what kind of shit storm was coming next.

She sighed and grabbed the coffee as Bo walked into the kitchen and Kenzi headed for the couch, her blankets still with her. She watched her curl up on the couch, wrapped in the nest of covers, switching on the TV for the morning news.

The buzzer broke the silence. Bo checked her watch. “Dyson picking you up?”

Tamsin shrugged. “Not to my knowledge. Maybe he caught an early call.” She put the coffee cup in the sink listening with half an ear as Kenzi answered the door phone.

“Delivery! You guys expecting something?” Kenzi yelled over as she dropped down on the couch.

Bo shook her head and looked at Tamsin. “You?”

Tamsin scrunched her face up and casually walked toward the elevator door. “Not that I can think of.” She deftly flicked her jacket back exposing her weapon, with a practised thumb, she flicked the holster open. The door opened and a familiar brown UPS uniform stood there with a box on the floor. Almost as if in slow motion, his coat blew open and Tamsin saw the bulge by his arm. She caught a glimpse of metal and saw him reach for it.

Within a millisecond she had drawn her weapon and held it with deadly purpose, her arm never wavering. “If you so much as blink right now, I will lobotomize you. Who sent you?”

The delivery agent took Tamsin at her word and was trying very hard not to blink. He tried to swallow his fear down and managed to stutter out. “...assimo”

Tamsin bore down on him. “Massimo? The druid sent you?” She had her gun almost in the terrified drivers mouth.

“Ttttassimo, the er, the coffee wizards?”

She looked at him, then at the box, then at the scanner under his arm that she thought was a gun, and the reality crashed over her. “Shit.” She twirled her gun around elegantly before slipping it back to the holster.

“I can take it back, I mean if it's the wrong colour or something.”

“Shit. Bo, calm him down. Kenzi....” She spoke slowly, trying to reign in her annoyance. “Your coffee machine for the baby is here.” She shot a level 12 glare at the little Russian.

“Holy High Noon Batman. You totes gotta show me how to do that.” Kenzi said in awe.

Tamsin watched Bo calming the driver down so that he was no longer shaking. Now he just looked at the Succubus like all his dreams had come true. “Yeah I'll give a pregnant woman my loaded gun. Take the damn machine into the kitchen before it kills us all.”

Kenzi scooted off the couch and ran into the kitchen to start enjoying her new purchase.

Tamsin walked up to Bo and put her arms around her from behind. Figuring there was no time like the present. She pulled Bo's face around gently and kissed her. She kept the drooling UPS man in her side vision. Pulling away from Bo's lips, she moved to her ear. “Feed from him.”

Bo tilted her head in confusion.

“Do it. Not enough to drain him, just a small feed.”

She held onto Bo's waist, wanting to keep the connection as Bo's Succubus nature took over and with a flash of blue she pulled him to her by his shirt and pressed her lips to the smitten man, slowly drawing his essence from him. When she finished, she leaned back into Tamsin. When he looked up at the blonde, she darkened her eyes. “Consider that your tip. Now forget everything that happened here and leave.”

The baffled man walked back to the elevator, pressing the button for the bottom floor, watching curiously as the beautiful woman smirked at him from within the arms of the strange blonde. The beginnings of a headache already starting behind his eyes.

Tamsin let out a breath when the doors finally closed. “Please God let that be the worst fucking thing that happens to me today.” She dropped her head back and groaned. “And now I'm late. And horny. Awesome. Are you going out today?”

Bo chuckled as she turned around and kissed Tamsin's cheek. “Well if you have a spare two minutes, I can probably fix the second problem.”

“Everyone's a comedian. That was kinda hot.” She pressed her lips to Bo's neck. “Damn but you're gorgeous.”

Bo laughed and pushed her away. “Go catch bad guys. I'm gonna go play with our new coffee machine.” She winked. “I'll text you later if we go out.”

Tamsin nodded and was about to leave when Kenzi came running up. “One Kenzi Kappachino to go my little Nordic warrior.” She beamed.

Tamsin grabbed the cup, growled at her and left the apartment. As the doors closed behind her she heard Kenzi screaming.

“Oh My God BoBo, did you see what she did with her gun? I thought she was about to start pulling the hammer back with her hand and pew pew pew.”

Tamsin shook her head before banging it against the side of the elevator car.

*/*/*/

“You look particularly chipper TamTam.” Dyson mocked her as she walked in.

“Bite me.”

“And she comes out swinging!” He laughed at her. “What crawled up your ass and died?”

Tamsin glared at him one last time before huffing out a laugh. “If I told you what happened to me this morning, I would have to kill you. Seriously, that's too much shame for one person to carry alone.”

“Well we have a case, time to head out. You can tell me on the way and look for places to bury my corpse if you like.” He grinned at her.

“Eh, what the hell, you're gonna get a kick out of this, somebody should enjoy it.” She slapped his shoulder and walked out of the precinct. “So Kenzi ordered a coffee machine online....”

30 minutes out, they pulled up to the park, the media and various onlookers were there. Several police vehicles were in view and a barricade was gradually being erected around the entrance to keep people from going in.

“What's with all the dogs? And why are they all agitated?” Tamsin looked around. “Is it you? Are you freaking them out?” She laughed.

“Not me. Could be nothing. This is usually the main entrance for the dog walkers at this time.”

“So why are we here?”

“Young girl, 23, no record. Initial report, she was killed with an antler.”

“So like Rudolph killed her? She wouldn't let him join in any reindeer games? Sounds like she was shanked. So I ask again, why are we here.”

Dyson smirked at her humour. “As I said, maybe nothing, but who shanks people in the park? I mean an antler, c'mon. Be easier to use a kitchen knife than sit there carving horns into a point. Powers that be are worried that it's in our playground, so here we are, about to go play.” Dyson gestured for her to lead the way.

*/*/*/

Bo and Kenzi had made about 38 cups of coffee by the time Lauren turned up in the kitchen. “Oh dear God tell me she didn't drink all of those?” She pleaded with Bo.

“Can you imagine? God she would be like that squirrel, bouncing off the walls. No, she wanted to try all the different flavour packs out. Grab one while they're still warm, pretty sure she's got through all the samples they sent.”

Lauren grabbed one, took a sip and picked up a second for Evony. “Are we seeing trick today?”

“Hadn't planned to, did you want to?” Bo asked.

Lauren stared at the ceiling. “You know, I do. I don't know what it was, but whatever Kenzi said last night is still bothering me. I mean apart from the fact that it was a horrible thing to see, nightmare or otherwise.”

“Alright, we need a few things for the apartment...”

“Coffee packets!” Kenzi interrupted.

“Like coffee packets apparently, so let's go out later, stop for lunch somewhere, then head to the Dal, maybe Trick can put your mind at rest.” Bo smiled at her.

“OK, sounds good. Are you and Kenzi not working on anything at the moment?” Lauren asked.

Bo shook her head. “I promised Tamsin I wouldn't. Too dangerous with Massimo and the various bounties flying around.”

Lauren chuckled. “Now that doesn't sound like you.”

“Normally you'd be right, but Tamsin told me that it wasn't just me and Kenzi in danger, we had the baby to consider. Honestly if you ask me, she's getting a lot of mileage out of Kenzi's pregnancy.” Bo laughed.

“Between you and I, I cant wait to see how she behaves when you have a kid running around here.”

Bo froze.

“What? What did I say? Bo?”

“I never thought of it like that. We're gonna have a kid running around here? Oh my God Lauren, what the hell do we know about raising kids?”

Lauren didn’t know whether to laugh or panic at Bo's epiphany. “Maybe you should sit down. Here..” She passed a cup over. “Have some coffee.”

“What's wrong with the super snatch?” Evony drawled as she walked in.

“She just figured out that in a few months there will be a living crawling human type creature wandering around in her new love nest.” Kenzi laughed from over by the coffee machine. “C'mon Boobarella, go take a bath, chillax.”

“Good idea, you guys want to head out at 12?” Bo asked looking around. At the various nods, she took her coffee and headed to Tamsin's room, determined to try out her giant Jacuzzi tub.

“I'm gonna take a shower as well, try and wake up a bit more.” Lauren smiled as she headed out kissing Evony briefly as she left.

Kenzi watched Lauren and Evony interacting. The dark Fae leader was so different to how she had envisaged her before in their many meetings. She wondered what it was that Lauren had seen to make her look deep enough to get involved. She was so lost in her pondering that she didn’t notice she had been staring at Evony for a few minutes.

“You keep staring like that and I'm going to start worrying about wrinkles.” She smirked as Kenzi came back to earth.

“Sorry, no, I was just, I wanted to ask you something, well, several somethings really, but it's kinda hard to get past the fact that you're the leader of this giant evil corporation of mystical creatures.”

“Hmm, well, leader in name only currently. So woman to woman. What did you want to know?” She smiled, almost sweetly Kenzi thought.

*/*/*/

Bo popped a CD in the machine and switched it on. She walked back to the giant tub and sunk into the water. She set the jets running and almost purred as they massaged her body from all angles. After a couple of minutes she grabbed her phone from the stool next to the tub and sent a text to Tamsin.

_We heading out at noon 2 c Trick. Lauren wants to ask about nightmares.-B_

She settled back against the side, humming along mostly in tune with the song playing. Less than a minute passed before her phone buzzed to let her know she had a reply.

_Make sure he knows u coming.-T_

Bo played with the phone for a few minutes before smiling to herself and starting to type.

_Wish you were here. Am so wet right now. -B_

She smiled to herself, imaging Tamsin getting flustered in the middle of whatever she was doing. Almost immediately the phone buzzed again.

_Lol r u sexting me? Propositioning police officer punishable offence you know? -T_

Bo giggled to herself as she quickly typed in another message.

_R u saying you want to punish me Detective? -B_

_It's not much of a punishment if you want it you know -T_

_Tell me what you're wearing? -B_

_Lol, you gonna have to do better than that babe, am currently up to armpits in dirt, blood and dog shit -T_

Bo read the message and laughed. “Such a charmer. Alright TamTam, let's see how you deal with this.” She moved around until one of the jets hit her at the right angle, she arched her back and gasped in pleasure, snapping a photo as she did.

*/*/*/

Tamsin grinned as she typed her message out. Tempting as it was to encourage Bo, the rain had been coming down for a while, she was wet, tired and agitated. The blood work from the victim didn't make sense. The blood work said human, Dyson's nose was adamant that she was a Fae, a fire sprite. They were waiting out here until a confirmation from either the light or the dark came back that she was known to either side. She was about to get up from looking at some strange markings on the girls skin when her phone buzzed again. She looked at the screen and tapped to open the image.

“Fuck me running!” She put her arm out to steady herself on a nearby tree, but slipped on the wet bark and fell backwards, rolling a good 10 feet downhill into a pile of leaves. She lay there looking at her lovers face, contorted in passion, her breasts just peeking above the huge amount of bubbles she had in the bath with her. “Oh this is war Succubus.” She put her phone away and jogged back to the body. Her scowl was firmly in place, daring anyone to say anything or God forbid laugh. “Dyson, lemme borrow your phone a sec.”

He looked at her strangely, not daring to ask what she was doing coming back up the hill. He unlocked his phone and handed it over. Tamsin quickly typed out a message and hit send.

*/*/*/

Bo decided to stay where she was, the jet of water was hitting her in just the right place to relax her completely. Wishing that Tamsin was here right now and vowing to get the blonde in the tub at the earliest opportunity. She waited for the tell tale buzzing to let her know what Tamsin thought of her selfie. She opened the screen and nearly dropped her phone in the water.

_Nice shot. Did you mean to send that to me? -D_

“Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck.” She frantically typed out a message to Tamsin, double checking that she had the right number. She pressed send and waited with her breath held for Tamsin to respond. Within seconds her phone buzzed.

_Yeah I borrowed Dyson's phone to send that. Not nice to tease the horny cop ;) -T_

Bo read the message and didn't know whether to laugh, cry or hunt Tamsin down and beat the ever living shit out of her. In the end she had to admit that Tamsin had played her well. And that kind of challenge simply wouldn't stand.

*/*/*/

“You're actually kinda nice.” Kenzi exclaimed.

“Thank you.” Evony frowned in confusion.

“Lauren clearly adores you.” Kenzi thought she saw the hint of a blush on the other woman's face. “So she must have seen something in you before you became all human like. But let's be honest, you've been a total bitch in every encounter we've had with you!” Kenzi threw her arms up as though this explained everything she was thinking.

Evony took a sip of her coffee and wondered how to answer and what she could safely say. Looking at the small goth, she remembered the girl blurting out that she would give up her wish for her. “I like you Kenzi. I really do. Above and beyond all of this, I think you're quite an incredible little human.”

Kenzi gave a nervous laugh and flicked her hair back dramatically. “Well, really what's not to like. But dude, I didn't change, you could have just liked me before.”

“But I didn't know you.” Evony explained calmly.

“Because you didn't want to.”

“And there's the crux. No. I didn't want to. If I had got to know you, I'm quite sure I would have adored you like so many others do. I'm certain I would have found Bo very appealing.” She smirked and Kenzi laughed. “But I cant. The less people I care about, the easier it is to be me.” She stood up and walked to the window. “Do you hear about these women in the human business world, and how they have to struggle and work at least 3 times as hard as their male counterparts?”

Kenzi just nodded.

“Now imagine being a woman in a world like the Fae. In many ways, we're far more enlightened that the humans. Race, colour, sexuality, polygamy, these are all perfectly accepted and indeed normal. You'll never hear of a Fae father disowning his son because he has a black girlfriend, or a boyfriend. But one thing we share with you is a preconception of gender. Women are not as strong as men.”

“Yeah well that's bullshit.” Kenzi slapped the table.

“Now imagine, that in my world, with the kind of power we have. Life and death, money, position, power over vast swathes of land and business. Our own little Kingdom. Imagine what kind of man would want to wield that ultimate position. Now imagine what a woman would have to do in order to keep that man from thinking she was too weak to rule.”

“Wow. When you put it like that. But I mean look at you, you're smart, funny, gorgeous, it's not like you would be working at Wall-mart, you'd have a great life I'm sure. Why do you want that kind of power?” Kenzi looked at her curiously.

“We have elder councils, you probably heard about them. They're a mix of representatives from both sides that have the power to step in and veto either side. I mean obviously, from the dark, they're all chosen from people that I have certain sway with, the same for the light, but they're guardians of the Fae in a manner, they keep the ultimate peace. I put them in power.”

Kenzi's jaw dropped.

“Surprised you huh kiddo? Why would a megalomaniac bitch like me put in position something that could curtail my powers?” She took a deep breath. “As evil as I am, and despite all the things I have done and I have done things that would keep normal people awake at night, despite all this, there are worse choices Kenzi. I do what I do, to keep my position, so those worse choices can not take it away. The power that I have, had, was immense. That's a beacon to all that is corrupt. If someone is thought to be on my bad side, all those corrupt little sharks start swimming around to see if I'm weak enough to take a bite of. So I bare my teeth and bite something first.”

“You tried to kill Hale at that shindig.”

Evony laughed. “I would never have tried to kill Hale, he was actually the first Ash that wasn't corrupt.”

“You put that bug thing in his drink!” Kenzi pointed at her.

“Posturing, I put a traceable poison in his drink, traceable by scent, knowing his bodyguard for the evening was a wolf. There was no way he would have been allowed to drink it, but word gets around, The Morrigan tried to poison The Ash. It's good politics. Hale knew that.”

“You know that's kinda fucked up right?” Kenzi shook her head.

“Politics is all kinds of fucked up. Anything else you wanted to know, seeing as we're all sharing here?”

Kenzi inhaled sharply, thinking to herself it was now or never. “Will you tell me about Massimo?” She whispered.

Evony's posture became rigid. She stared out of the window at the view overlooking the park. “Getting pregnant was a mistake. I couldn't be seen to have a weakness that could be exploited. When we found out Massimo was human, he automatically had a giant target on his back. I had him raised far away from me. He wanted for nothing, love, possessions, education but I always kept my distance, there was something, something obvious about Massimo that became apparent as he grew up.” She looked at Kenzi, sure she had her attention before she continued. “Massimo was going to be one of the sharks circling thinking that a woman was too weak to rule. He did things, things he had no business doing, things he should not have wanted to do and he did them knowing he was protected. There was one incident, that pushed things too far, it nearly led to my downfall and an all out war between the two sides. I managed to save his life, but he was banished from our world.” She poured herself a glass of water, taking even sips as though calming herself down. “He became The Druid and people sought him out. While he was technically still banished, people knew he was my son and it afforded him a certain protection and position. And let's be honest, no one really that a person might be operating beyond the laws when that person has something they want. I revoked my protection when he killed Hale. I couldn't protect him from that, neither did I want to.”

“You know Tamsin would have killed him anyway?” Kenzi asked.

Evony nodded. “And she would have been executed for it. And that my little human friend, would have been a terrible waste.”

Kenzi had tears running down her face. She swallowed her emotions down. “Thank you for lifting his protection.”

Evony was surprised to find her eyes wet. “I'm sorry he killed your lover.”

Kenzi choked out a laugh and wiped her eyes. “You know it's customary at this point to hug it out right?”

Evony smirked at her. “Well, when in human form and all that.” She met Kenzi halfway and hugged her.

Lauren and Bo stood outside the kitchen with joint expressions of shock on their faces as The Morrigan hugged Kenzi.

“We're so gonna die aren't we?” Bo asked Lauren.

Lauren scratched the side of her head wondering whether Bo had a point.

*/*/*/

Lauren looked to the pool table where Bo, Kenzi and Evony were playing pool. The Dal was fairly empty at this time. They had left later than expected, stopped for lunch, picked up an enormous amount of coffee packets for Kenzi's new machine before heading over to Tricks place. She was nursing her drink waiting for Trick to come back upstairs.

“Sorry about that, I wanted to check on something, but it wasn’t helpful. Why do you think it was prophetic? I know some of Kenzi's extended family are supposedly gifted, but Kenzi has never really shown any sign of it. Why now?”

Lauren looked back to Kenzi. “I think the baby is amplifying things.”

“You don't think it was just a nightmare? Hales death is still fresh in her mind.”

“If she just saw Hale, I probably would, but she didn't. She saw a number of other people, all shapes and sizes, she also mentioned flowers, apparently they were everywhere, like she was supposed to know what they were for. She doesn't even know what kind of flowers they were. I'm sorry, I'm probably grasping as straws. It's probably boredom, I cant remember the last time I went this long without doing something. Maybe I should get a crossword book.” She laughed nervously.

“At least let's figure out what kind of flower it was, they all have different meanings, maybe we can gather something from that. Have Kenzi take a look at this, see if she can pick out what they were.” Trick pushed a book toward Lauren.

Lauren lifted the large tome up and walked over to the others by the pool table. “Kenzi, come take a look at these, I want you to see if you can spot the flowers you saw last night.”

Kenzi handed her cue to Evony and bounced over. “Just so you know, I hate homework. K, gimme.” She dropped down at the table and started looking threw the pages. “Wow, some of these images are gorgeous. You didn't have any normal books?”

“These are all mystical flowers, or rather flowers that are used in Fae magic, Trick thinks it will be easier to find it in here. Plus these have descriptions on what they mean and what they do in relation to the Fae.” Lauren answered her.

“Look at this one, it's beautiful. Oh. Apparently you put one under the tongue of a corpse in order to keep it fresh. Nice. I think this is gonna give me more nightmares Doc.” Kenzi settled in and started looking for the one that was all over her dream last night.

Lauren walked to Bo and Evony and interrupted. “Mind if I cut in?” She smiled when Bo handed over her cue and immediately pulled out her phone to start texting.

“Ah young love.” Lauren rolled her eyes.

“You seem to be taking this rather well.” Evony said as she lined up her shot.

“What's that saying? The ship has sailed? I'm a one woman girl, I could never deal with Bo having to feed, that isn't going to change. I have no idea how Tamsin is going to deal with it. I doubt she's going to be agreeable to Bo sleeping with someone else. I'm happy.” She looked at Evony and smiled. “I'm happy where I am right now.”

Evony smiled back at her. “Prepare yourself to be hustled Dr Lewis.” She hit the ball cleanly and smirked when it dropped into the side pocket.

*/*/*/

Tamsin was sitting in the car drying off. Dyson had the light complex on the phone. It seems that the nose won over the science and Dyson was right, the girl was a fire sprite. She was light Fae, so they would be taking the body back to the light complex. As soon as Dyson was done with bureaucracy. Her phone buzzed again. She smiled before she read it. Bo had bombarded her with sexy messages all afternoon in payback for the stunt she pulled with Dyson's phone. Part of Tamsin was enjoying it immensely, part of her was out of her mind with lust and couldn't wait to get out of here. She made a mental note to get the contractors booked to soundproof the bedrooms ASAP. She read through her latest message and wanted to slide out of the door.

_Ur killing me here Bo – T_

_Poor baby. Beg my forgiveness for the crap you pulled earlier and I'll stop. - B_

_Keep it up, paybacks are a bitch. And so am I ;) - T_

She looked up as Dyson got in the car. “K, we have her body, she's en route to the light complex now. We can meet them there and get preliminaries done. I hope this Massimo shit is sorted soon, I want Lauren back on site.”

“Pretty sure Lauren is going crazy being out of the loop as well. Evony, Kenzi and Bo are pretty shallow when it comes to entertainment. Gossip mags and reality TV, gotta feel bad for the Doc.” Tamsin laughed as they pulled away.

“You think it's odd that she registered as human on the blood spec? I mean, I know it's odd, but you think this has anything to do with The Druid?” Dyson pondered out loud.

“Is it bad that I hope it is. Dudes vanished, no one knows where he is, no ones heard from him. At least this would be something to go on.”

Dyson grunted in agreement as they traversed the traffic. Tamsin spotted something on the dashboard. “Is that a camera?”

Dyson looked to where she was pointing. “Yeah, all the unmarked are being kitted out with them now. You wanna get one in your truck?” He teased her.

“Hmm, no, but I had a thought.” She drifted off.

“That never ends well.”

“Bite me.”

Dyson laughed and pulled away at the lights.

*/*/*/

Tamsin stood outside her locker in the precinct. There was a chipped mirror facing her and she couldn't decided if she was going to talk herself up or talk herself out of what she had planned. She took one last look at the uniform and made a decision. “Fuck it. You wanna win big, you gotta go all out.” She grabbed the uniform and started to undress.

She straightened up the colour and resisted the urge to scratch in the heavily starched material. She checked herself out in the mirror, giving herself the once over she smirked at her reflection and headed out. As she walked through the lower areas where the beat cops were, she hoped and prayed that she didn't run into Dyson. She knew he was upstairs finishing some reports off and waiting for news from the light compound, but he had friends down here, if he got bored at the wrong time, Tamsin would have a shit load of explaining to do. She ignored the various looks she got, her ego didn’t need to hear the inhaled breaths and the various things dropping that told her she looked damn good. Walking up to the car checkout she requested a marked car from the officer on duty. When nothing immediately happened she snapped her fingers in front of his face.

“Dude, pay attention. Car. Please.” She added as an afterthought.

“Sure, um, Detective, but why are you..”

She rolled her eyes and interrupted him. “Can you believe undercover? And running late, so if you wouldn’t mind?”

He handed her the keys and she signed off for the vehicle. As she walked toward it, she remembered the whole point of this. “This has the camera on board yeah?”

The desk officer nodded, seemingly unable to find any more words tonight.

She pulled up out of sight on the main road and pulled out her phone. When the message was sent, she started to dismantle the camera from the main system. “Kenzi would have a heart attack if she knew what I was using her lessons for.” She chuckled to herself.

*/*/*/

Bo was about to send the latest torment when her phone buzzed.

_You guys still at the Dal? -T_

_Y where are u? -B_

_Need to see Trick. Can you come pick me up, am at home. -T_

_Sure. Where's the truck? -B_

_Really long story. Can you get here quickly? -T_

_K leaving now. You OK? -B_

_Just put your foot down :) -T_

Bo didn’t want to panic, it wasn’t like Tamsin didn’t usually speak in 2 word sentences. The truck probably broke down and she was too embarrassed to say anything. Just to be sure. Bo put her glass down and yelled her goodbyes to everyone and said she would be back with Tamsin, shortly. She hurried out to the Camaro and hurried back to the apartment.

She was driving off the highway ramp nearest to home, the road was always dark and rarely used so she put her foot down to make some time up from the traffic. As she crossed the 75kmh mark she saw the red lights flashing in the rear view mirror followed by a couple of whoops from the siren.

“Shit. I do not have time for this. She waited for the traffic cop to get out of the car and walk over. Tilting the rear view back so she could check her hair and makeup, she moved it slightly to get a look at the officer she was about to charm out of a citation. “Hmm, could be worse.” She checked out the trim figure with her back facing Bo as she adjusted her cap. When she saw her turn around and walk toward her, she quickly flipped the mirror back in place, squinting as the flashing red lights caught her eyes. “Jeez, turn the sirens off bitch, what is this, 100 most wanted? Fucking Nazi.” She grumbled to herself waiting for the officer who was taking her sweet time coming over. She rolled the window down, ready to get out of here when a familiar voice spoke in the window.

“Now where are you going in such a hurry Miss?”

Bo spat out a nervous laugh. “Tamsin? What the..”

She was interrupted. “Licence and registration please.”

Bo was aroused, confused, concerned and mostly aroused. She fumbled in the glove compartment before bringing out the items she needed. She handed them over and waited for Tamsin to give her some idea of what was going on. “Is there a problem Officer?”

Tamsin handed the items back. “Ms Dennis, I'm gonna need you to step out of the vehicle please.” She moved back form the door giving Bo the room to get out.

Bo took longer than usual to get out as she found her legs were shaking, though she had no idea why. She noticed the name tag on Tamsin's vest, _well that's one question answered I guess_. “Officer Raske? Is there a problem here?”

“That depends, can you tell me why you thought it was OK for you to drive down here at more than 25kmh over the legal limit?”

Bo smiled at her, unable to stop her hormones kicking in at the sight of Tamsin in a tight blue vest, the cargo pants and that damn hat that Bo was sure wasn’t supposed to be worn cocked at an angle like that. Before she had a chance to respond, Tamsin was talking again.

“I guess you think the rules don’t apply to you huh? Are you also aware that we have a complaint registered against you for interfering with an ongoing investigation? Apparently you have been sending a number of distracting messages to the officers preventing them from completing their assignments, do you have any thing you would like to say about that?” Tamsin walked to the back of the vehicle away from the main road. “I'm going to need you to empty your pockets out please Miss.” She stood there, legs apart, arms crossed over her chest in full authoritarian mode fully expecting Bo to follow her instructions.

Bo raised an eyebrow. _Oh hell no, time to bring Tamsin down off of her little power trip._ She sauntered over, keeping Tamsin's eyes on her at all times. When she was within reach of the sexy blonde, she reached a hand out and held onto Tamsin's bare forearm. Pushing her charms out she smiled up at her. “Are you sure we cant make all this go away? I would be very grateful Officer Raske.” She watched with amusement as Tamsin shut her eyes and took a deep breath, revving up the charms a little, she waited for Tamsin's compliance. Before she knew what had happened, there was a click of metal around her wrist and she felt herself spun around while the other wrist was bound as well.

“Your reputation proceeds you Ms Dennis. But it seems you're not as irresistible as you think. I asked you nicely, now I'm just gonna take a look myself.” She held Bo's wrist with one hand facing her toward the car as she ran her hands through her pockets. “Do you have anything in here that I should know about?”

Bo knew that Tamsin would never hurt her, but she would be lying to herself if she didn't admit to being exhilarated at what the blonde was doing to her. Playing along for now she shook her head.

“I'm going to need you to spread your legs for me Ms Dennis.”

Bo groaned, fuck if there wasn’t something seriously hot every time Tamsin referred to her as Ms Dennis. She felt Tamsin running her hands over her body, spending just long enough in places to be arousing but not long enough to complain about it being inappropriate. When the hands ran down the outside of her legs, Bo was certain she was going to collapse. Tamsin was pressed obscenely close to her as she drew them back up the inside. “So tell me, what are we going to do about these charges of interfering with an ongoing investigation? The way I see it.” She husked into Bo's ear. “We can do this one of two ways. I can either write you up and take this to the next level. Or...” She trailed off.

“What's the other option?” Bo spoke quietly.

“The other option is you get on your knees and make me forget all about it.” Tamsin spoke directly into her ear, biting the lobe when she finished.

Bo was a wreck. She nodded quickly thinking Tamsin would take the cuffs off, what she didn't expect was Tamsin whirling her around and guiding her down to the floor, hidden from the road by the cruiser. She looked up as Tamsin smirked and undid her pants, pushing them down her thighs. “You have ten minutes to make me forget.”

Bo was so aroused she didn’t think to make her usual sarcastic remark about Tamsin's timing.

Tamsin pushed a button her watch. “Time starts now. Make it good.” And she pulled Bo's face into her.

Bo went down on her for all she was worth, 2 minutes in she was surprised that Tamsin hadn't come yet. She looked up at the blonde who winked at her. “I've been working on my stamina. 8 minutes left.”

Bo was ready to start begging to be let out of the cuffs. She was so turned on it was almost painful. Burying her face as deeply as she could given the restrictions she worked in earnest. She felt Tamsin's hands on the back of her head and the thrusting started. Not caring if she needed to breath, she just wanted Tamsin to come so she could take these damn cuffs off. Looking up at her lover, she watched as the ecstasy washed across her face. She pulled her head back and took a much needed breath. Tamsin helped her to her feet, when she had her steady, she took her hat off and dropped it on Bo's head while she did her pants up. “I take it someone with your history knows what a cavity search is?”

What ever Bo was about to say was lost as Tamsin kissed her deeply, moaning as she tasted herself on Bo's lips. She forced her tongue into Bo's mouth, dominating her through the kiss. When she pulled away, she spun Bo around and pushed her over the hood of the car. She yanked the leather pants down and without any warning, thrust her fingers into a very excited Succubus.

Bo cried out in pleasure as Tamsin started to fuck her. “You're lucky that not many people use this road, it's pretty clear for anyone driving past what's going on here.”

Bo started moaning and chanting Tamsin's name.

“I don't think you have anything there we need to worry about.” She pulled out and started to rub her fingers around Bo's clit. She brought her other hand around so both hands were playing with Bo's folds. “There's just one more place I need to check.”

Bo coughed out a protestation. “I'm pretty sure I would know if there was anything there officer.”

She heard Tamsin click her tongue. “You don’t really expect me to take your word for that do you? You're a very bad girl after all aren't you?” Tamsin smiled at the animalistic groans coming from Bo's throat. “Nothing to say? Are you a bad girl?”

Bo nodded, desperately concentrating on getting off before Tamsin made good on her threat.

“And are you sorry for interfering with an ongoing investigation?”

“Yes, oh God, yes, I'm so sorry Tamsin, please.”

“And what should we do with such a bad girl?” Tamsin was leaning over Bo's back, rubbing her in random patterns to make it hard for her to get her release. She whispered directly into Bo's ear. “Maybe I should put you over my knee. Right here, by the side of the road. How do you think that would look to anyone passing by Ms Dennis?”

That was all it took, Bo came hard and loudly.

When she finally stilled, Tamsin moved her hands away and pulled the leather pants back into place. She undid the cuffs, gently rubbing at the wrists that were marked from the metal. She turned Bo to face her, when she had her attention she took her hat back, put it on and smirked. “I hope this lesson sunk in and made you realise that there are always consequences for your actions. Next time I wont be so forgiving.” She swaggered back to the cruiser, got in and without another look she drove away.

Bo managed to get herself into the drivers seat and took a minute to get her head around what just happened. Her phone buzzed on the seat next to her, it was a message from Tamsin.

_Game, set, match Valkyrie. Meet me at Dal - T_

There was a video attachment with the message. only_copy.mp4. Bo pressed the play button, it was taken from the vantage point of the cruiser, there was Tamsin walking toward Bo's car. She scanned it forward a little to see herself, being roughly taken from behind like a pro by Tamsin in full cop gear. Bo shook her head and laughed. “Damn. I think I'm in love.” She made sure the video was saved before driving back to the bar.


	8. Fascination Street

Bo sat at the bar twirling her hair around her fingers, staring absently into space. Trick had replaced her drink twice after the ice had melted leaving it a watered down shadow of itself.

“Earth to BoBo, come in BoBo Bear.” Kenzi lifted her hair and yelled into her ear.

“Ow Kenz, what the frak!”

“Dude, I've been calling you for 5 minutes. Where's your head at?” Kenzi started singing 'where's your head at' and dancing around the bar before she remembered what she was doing. “Weren't you supposed to bring Tamsin back? Where is she?”

Bo broke into a completely goofy grin. “I have no idea.”

Kenzi looked at her. “OK then. Are you like stoned?”

Bo stopped grinning foolishly and shot her a look. “What did you want Kenzi?”

“I think I found the flower. You know, the one from my dream. Take a look.” She pushed the book over to Bo.

“It's pretty. Blue Lotus flower. You sure it was this one?”

“Yeah, despite the horror show going on, I remember thinking it was really pretty. What does it say...” She read through the various descriptions before looking back to Bo. “I don’t think this bodes well. I mean it doesn't say anything about keeping corpses fresh, yay, but still, reincarnation, mind control, hallucinogenic. And not in a good way. I bet this was a hit in the Fae sixties lurve ins.”

Trick walked over with another drink for Bo. “Did you have any luck?”

“We did, Kenzi says it's definitely this one. What do you think it means?”

“Honestly I am starting to think it was probably just a pregnancy dream combined with too many spicy tacos. With peanut butter.” He laughed. “That said. Let me check with Lauren on something. I'll be back.”

Bo went back to talking to Kenzi, she desperately wanted to tell her young friend about her evening but had a feeling Kenzi might be scarred for life. She started chuckling to herself as she imagined Kenzi's horrified face.

“What's tickling your bits, so to speak.”

“Oh Kenzi, if I could only tell you.” She put her hand on Kenzi's neck and pulled her in for a hug. As she pulled back she saw Tamsin walk into the bar. The blonde smirked at her, winked and walked to the bar as though there was nothing wrong in the world.

Which Bo supposed there wasn't. She was pulled from her musings when she felt a slap on her shoulder.

“I could totally make you agree to anything when you get like that you know?”

Bo blushed and smiled. “I think I'm falling for her.” She looked at Kenzi and laughed. “I guess you've heard that once or twice before huh?”

Kenzi had a very stern look on her face. “Bo, please don't go charging in. This is all super new for Tamsin, she wont deal well with the shit that you put Lauren and Dyson through. So, until you know for sure that it's different this time, I need you to tread very carefully. Capiche?”

Bo sighed. “Did you know I fed off the guy that delivered our coffee machine?” At Kenzi's look of horror she continued on quickly. “Tamsin was there, it was her idea.”

“Why would she do that?”

“She says a Succubus can survive easily off of one Fae, but it limits their ability to grow, to become stronger. She says she wants me to feed, to be as strong as I can, so I can look after myself.

Kenzi's mouth dropped open. “Wow.” She clasped her hand over her heart. “Bo, that's amazing. Do you know how amazing that is?”

Bo laughed. “Oh I know. When I was with Dyson he didn't want to share me at all. When I was with Lauren, cause she couldn't sustain me, I had an exclusion list. Do you know who is on my list with Tamsin?

Kenzi shook her head, her mouth still comically open.

“You. you're on the list, because it would be just too weird.” Bo laughed at the look of disgust on Kenzi's face. “So believe me when I tell you, I am falling for her and it's very different than before. I wont hurt her Kenzi, you have my word.” She smiled as Kenzi flung herself over the table to hug her.

“I am so happy for you. I knew we would find the right one for you one day. I’m so glad it's my little T that makes you this happy.”

They were so caught up in the hug they didn't notice Dyson had walked past them when he came in the bar.

*/*/*/

Tamsin waited for Trick to finish up with Lauren and Evony at the pool table. Even though Kenzi would just lean over and help herself, Tamsin couldn't bring herself to be that disrespectful to her lovers family. She looked over at Bo, expecting to see her eyes but she found her deep in conversation with a wide eyed Kenzi. Hoping against all hope that Bo wasn’t telling Kenzi of the little stunt she had pulled earlier. She was about to join them when she saw Dyson walk in. He walked close to Bo's table then faltered and headed directly for the bar. Tamsin tilted her head and looked at him as he walked towards her. Dyson looked pissed. _Probably paperwork._ She shrugged. He was almost upon her when she went to greet him he cold cocked her right in the face.

“What the fuck dude?” She snarled at him, feeling the blood at the corner of her mouth. “What the fuck is your problem Dyson?” She yelled.

Dyson took a deep breath, he wanted to get this out before everyone walked over. “I've changed my mind, I think we need to revisit our conversation about you getting involved in things that don't belong to you.” He growled at her.

“Oh ho, so I was right. You were OK with things cause you thought I would fuck it up.”

“you're a fuck up Tamsin, that's what you do.”

“If you were anyone else I would kill you for that.” She smirked at him. “But I never got off on beating defenceless animals. Why don't you go home pup, lick your wounds, or your balls if you know where you left them.”

He bared his teeth and flew at her, Tamsin met him with as much aggression, before any damage could be done to each other or the bar, Bo and Lauren were getting in between them. Bo pushed Dyson back while Lauren was holding herself as firmly as possible in front of Tamsin.

“What the hells going on with you two?” She huffed out with the effort of holding Dyson back. “Seriously what the fuck happened that you walk in and hit your partner with no warning?”

Dyson looked at her then he looked away. “Yeah I saw that. What's going on Dyson?”

“Tamsin and I needed to finish a talk from the other night.”

“Well hopefully you have finished _talking_ now.” She pushed him back gently and walked over to her lover. She checked the blondes face and wiped the blood away. “Are you OK?” She asked quietly.

Tamsin look at Dyson and nodded. “I'm fine. Dyson has soft hands.” She glared at him.

He growled and Lauren had to get in front of him again.

Trick walked over in annoyance. “That's enough. If you want to brawl there is a perfectly good ring at your gym, take it there.”

Bo wanted to punch her grandfather as she knew what was coming next.

“Good idea. Ladies first.” Tamsin swept her arm out theatrically toward the door.

Dyson shot her one last look. “You have 20 minutes. You don't show and I will hunt you down...”

“Like the dog that you are?” Tamsin sneered at him. “I'll be there.”

Dyson stormed off leaving several very confused people behind him.

“What happened T? Why did he go off on you? Kenzi came over now, having not wanted to get between two super Fae that were about to throw down.

“What were you two just talking about?” Tamsin demanded.

“Who us? Why? We never said anything to him.” Kenzi threw her hands up.

“He walked in all smiling and goofy as usual, then he walked to your table, stopped and came right over and smacked me in the face.” Tamsin yelled.

Bo and Kenzi looked at each other in confusion. “Oh shit, I bet he heard you say that...”

“Kenzi! I mean we don't know what he thought he heard, he's obviously not himself, we should let him calm down for a bit, I'm sure he'll apologise later.” Bo smiled.

“I'm not letting him calm down, he has something he wants to say, he's going to get to say it. I mean who am I to deny a mans last words.” Tamsin smirked.

“Tamsin this isn't funny.” Bo smacked her shoulder. “You can't fight Dyson. Not only is he your friend, but he's hella strong, what ever is bothering him, he's not himself, you could get hurt.”

Tamsin smiled. “I'm not going to get hurt.”

“That's right, because you're not getting in a ring with him.” Bo stomped her foot down. “Jesus what is this? Playschool? This is how we solve our problems now? By beating the tar out of each other.”

Tamsin looked annoyed. “It's how I solve my problems and I'm pretty sure it's how he solves his, so yeah, I am getting in a ring with him.”

Bo threw her hands up in despair. “For Gods sakes Tamsin, you cant get in a ring with him, what if he hurts you, he's a frickin Werewolf!”

“And I am a Valkyrie!” Tamsin stood to her full height and screamed. “I've never got in the way of who you are, you need to extend me the same courtesy. I am a Valkyrie and if he wants me in a ring, that is exactly what he's going to get.” She stormed off to the bathroom.

Bo looked around the room at her friends. Lauren was speechless, Kenzi was frightened and Evony was smiling at her. “Please tell me you don’t find this amusing?”

“Au contraire. Tamsin is a Valkyrie. They are bred for war and battle. Training for decades before their dawning. They are the ultimate warriors. Tamsin could have let the punch he threw at her pass, on account of who he is. But a challenge? Tamsin couldn’t let that pass. Especially because of why he's doing it.” Evony shrugged.

“Why is he doing it?”

“I'm gonna go out on a limb and say you, Bo.” Lauren rubbed her arm. “I think Dyson is challenging Tamsin for you.”

Bo looked at Kenzi who nodded. “Pretty sure the Doc is right, TamTam and Wolfy are about to go duke it out for your hand.” She giggled. “I'm sorry, but it's kinda romantic.”

Bo rolled her eyes. “It's kinda barbaric.”

“Bo, if you truly care for Tamsin, this is who she is, this is what it means to be her. I would suggest you think about that in a hurry before she comes back.” Evony explained patiently.

Bo turned back to the bathroom door that the Valkyrie has disappeared behind. Tamsin had held her in her arms and told her that she knew what it meant to be a Succubus and how she would never try and weaken her. She sighed. Figuring if Tamsin can handle her being naked with someone else, she was going to have to hold up her end of the deal. She turned to Evony. “What do I need to do?”

Evony became as serious as Bo had ever seen her. “You go to the fight with her and give no indication that anything other than a decisive victory is what will happen. You act like it's expected that she will win. Do this and you will honour her.”

Bo nodded. She heard the door open and a slightly calmer Tamsin came out. “OK, I’m going to sort this mess out. It's probably best if you all wait here. If this is about me, I don't want to make things more embarrassing for everyone than they need to be.”

“I still think this is so romantic.” Kenzi squealed under her breath.

Bo walked up to Tamsin and put her hand on her arm. “I'm sorry, I guess this is all new territory for me as well.”

Tamsin was still prickly from Bo's earlier words. “Yeah? I thought you were used to people fighting over you.”

Bo wrapped her arm around Tamsin's waist, the Valkyrie's body was still pliant to her despite her obvious irritation. “Over me, yes. But not for me. It makes a difference. C'mon, let's get this over with.” She smiled at Tamsin and took her hand.

Tamsin smiled back at her, one of the rare happy smiles that Bo didn't see enough of. She made a mental note to thank Evony later.

As they moved to the door, Kenzi came rushing over. She was about to hug Tamsin but she heard what Evony had said and didn't want Tamsin to think she had any doubts about her. She wracked her brain to think of something prophetic to say to send Tamsin into Battle. “Come back with your shield.” She intoned seriously.

Tamsin burst out laughing. “You're such a fucktard. I’m a Valkyrie Kenz, not a fucking Spartan.”

“I guess we'll be back shortly.” She stopped when she saw Evony frown at her. “I mean, this wont take long.”

Evony smiled and they walked out to Tamsin's truck.

*/*/*/

When they arrived at the Gym, Tamsin dropped Bo's hand. Rather than being offended Bo was touched, certain that her lover was doing this so as to not rub Dyson's face in it. Maybe they could get away without bloodshed after all. Dyson was in the ring already, his gloves strapped on, tapping them against each other in an effort to intimidate Tamsin.

“What is this Oxford? Take your fucking gloves off.” Tamsin snapped at him.

Or maybe they couldn't Bo rolled her eyes.

Tamsin changed into her gym gear, not bothering to leave when she stripped down. Bo turned around to give her some privacy.

“You probably shouldn't turn your back on Tamsin. It wont end happily. Just sayin.” Dyson smirked at Bo.

“Bo's had her back to me several times now, if you catch my drift, and I always leave her more than happy. Just sayin.” She leered at him unsurprised when he leapt over the ropes and came straight for her.

“Shit!” Bo screamed as Tamsin pushed her aside to stop her getting hurt in Dyson's very angry crossfire.

She blocked his first few hits and got a few in of her own. Within seconds they had found each others weak spots and were going all out. Bo sat off to the side, wondering if she was supposed to cheer or read a magazine and pretend this was no big deal like Evony suggested. In the end she just sat out of the way and tried to keep her face neutral despite the brutality enacted before her.

Tamsin was taking a beating, Dyson had semi morphed into his wolf form and it was lending him a strength to his punches that would have knocked anyone else out cold. But Tamsin wasn't like anyone else. When Dyson sensed her weakening he tried to fake her out with a left hook. He went to follow with a slam from his right side to Tamsin's unprotected side and found himself being dropped to the floor as Tamsin took advantage of his balance and brought him down, she followed with a vicious elbow to the back of his skull that left him seeing stars, he got to his feet unsteadily only to come face to face with a nightmare. Tamsin, her eyes completely black was bearing down on him with a volley of kicks and punches, he tried to block but she batted his hands away as though they were nothing but branches in her way.

“I'm not going to use doubt on you, when you finally go down, you're going down knowing that you were beaten on strength and skill alone.”

Dyson roared at her and tried to get the upper hand back, but Tamsin was having none of it, after another series of devastating blows to the head and chest, Dyson swayed as Tamsin dropped down to sweep his legs away. She rolled on top of him, straddling his chest. She put one hand on his throat and raised the other in place for a killing blow.

Bo watched the fight break out and become nastier, when Tamsin looked to be taking a beating she was almost sick with worry, determined to show nothing on her face, she swallowed down the bile and kept her eyes straight. Tamsin came back and was knocking Dyson from one side of the gym to the other, when she swept him off his feet, she truly thought the blonde was going to kill him. She took another breath only when she saw Tamsin lower her hand and step off him. She watched her get to her feet, shaking slightly.

Dyson stared at the blonde, refusing to believe he had been bested. He struggled to get to his feet when Tamsin snapped at him.

“Stay down. I don't want to hurt you.”

He growled at her and pushed himself up. “You'll have to kill me first.”

Tamsin spun around and knocked him back down. “Damn it you selfish bastard stay down. You were beaten, you lost, it happens. Suck it up and deal with it. You're my brother Dyson. My brother!” She yelled. “I'm not gonna have that on my conscience. And what of Hales child? If Kenzi gives birth to a boy, Hale isn’t here, that leaves you to stand as his father. Don't make me hurt you. Please.”

Bo was holding her breath listening to Tamsin's impassioned speech. She watched Dyson to see what he would do. He was an absolute mess, Tamsin had really beaten him. She watched as he bowed his head to Tamsin and tapped the floor. Tamsin nodded and walked back to her locker. As she walked past Bo, she smiled and tilted her head to the wolf, still laying where she left him. Bo smiled and walked over to Dyson.

“I suppose asking if you're alright will just make it worse huh?” She chuckled. Dyson laughed with her. “Dyson I'm so sorry, I swear I never meant to hurt you. I never wanted you to be left at my mercy with your heart. It kills me to know you suffer because of me cause despite all of this, you're my dear, dear friend and I can not imagine a time when you're not with us. Tamsin is right, we have a huge responsibility coming with Kenzi's baby, we need you. Who else is going to play football in the rain if she has a boy, or scare the boyfriends off if she has a girl?”

Dyson coughed out a laugh. “Pretty sure Tamsin has the second part covered.”

Bo sat down next to him and nudged his shoulder. “We want to scare them, not kill them. Pretty sure if it's up to Tamsin, that kid wont be dating until she hits her early forties.” Bo looked down at his battered face. “Will you be OK?”

Dyson rolled his head around to crack his neck. “I will. I'm gonna go for a run, that'll fix most of the injuries, the rest will just make me look ruggedly handsome.” He smiled at her.

“I'll see you tomorrow.” She kissed his cheek and walked over to where Tamsin was waiting.

Tamsin watched Bo walking toward her. She glanced over at Dyson and nodded. He nodded back at her and she knew they would be OK. “C'mon hot stuff, I need a shower.” She held out her hand for Bo to take as they left Dyson to clean up.

*/*/*/

Back at the apartment, Lauren and Evony were watching TV as Kenzi paced back and forth around the apartment. Thankfully the apartment was rather spacious so she had time to walk from one end to the other without walking into anything accidentally.

“Come and sit down, you're making me nervous with all this pacing. Dyson and Tamsin will do their caveman routine, Tamsin will come back bragging, the bedroom door will close and still the people on the third floor will think we're removing the walls.” Lauren chuckled at her own humour.

The elevator door pinged to announce their arrival. Kenzi leapt to the nearest seat to make it look like she had no doubt that Tamsin would be back safely. “Oh hey Tams, how's it going.” She didn’t look up from her magazine.

Tamsin looked over Kenzi's shoulder and shook her head. She leaned down and whispered in her ear. “Your magazine is upside down.” She laughed quietly and kissed the back of Kenzi's head.

Kenzi threw the magazine away and spun around. “Oh TamTam, look at you.” She walked over and took the blondes face in her hands. She didn't care about honour, Bo could deal with that, pretty sure it didn't apply to adopted mothers in any case. “Let's get you cleaned up.” She dragged her off to the kitchen. “Sit.” She pointed to a chair as she rummaged around in the cabinets for a first aid kit.

“It's not as bad as it looks momz.” Tamsin said shyly. “You should see the other guy.” She threw her a lopsided smile.

“I take it you left him alive?”

Tamsin nodded. “I feel bad about it tho.”

Kenzi puttered around with getting aspirins for the swelling and antibiotic cream for the cuts. “What can you do? It was going to happen eventually. I feel for him of course I do, but he fucked up with Bo, he never gave her a choice, never told her that the wolves mating for life applied to human wolves, then he did that dumbass thing with the Norn, then he gets his love back and still doesn't tell her until he's in the middle of trying to sacrifice himself at her dawning, he fucked her head up so badly that honestly I think that's why she stayed with Lauren. It was easier to almost starve than deal with the roller coaster that Dyson put her on.

“Maybe. Still, I kinda wailed on him.” Tamsin looked down.

“He'll live.” She shrugged. “All done. He didn't do much damage. So listen, I was thinking. About relationships and things, you and Bo, you're growing pretty serious, you should have some space to do that, me and a baby are gonna put a big old crimp in what should be the honeymoon stage. Maybe I should give you some space.”

“No.”

“I mean it Tamsin, I want Bo to be happy and you make her happy and I know she makes you happy, you should have a fair chance at making things work.”

“Nope.”

“Tamsin..”

“Niet.” Tamsin crossed her arms.

“Listen.”

“Nein.”

“Stop doing that!”

“Nej”

“I'm being serious Tamsin!”

“Nee, Nahi, Nem, Nai, I can do this all night. Give it up shorty. You want Bo to be happy? _You_ make Bo happy, just as much as I do. Your place is here, with Bo. With me.”

Kenzi jumped into Tamsin's arms and hugged her just as Bo walked in. “What's going on with you two?” She smiled.

Kenzi sniffed and wiped her eyes. “Ungh, stupid hormones. I'll be crying at washing detergent commercials next. Tamsin and I were talking about giving you space in your new relationship, talking about me moving.”

“What? Kenzi no, absolutely not. No, you're staying right where you are.” She turned a horrified to look at Tamsin. “How could you let her think that? Really Tamsin.” She glared at her and went back to Kenzi.

Tamsin looked wide eyed at Bo and a smirking Kenzi. She huffed and got up. “I'm gonna take a shower.” She caught Kenzi's eye. “You? Fix this.” She gestured between herself and Bo before stomping upstairs.

Kenzi started laughing. “I was the one that said I should leave. Tamsin was quite clear that I shouldn't.”

“Oh, oops. Well, she's right, you shouldn't. Don't worry, I'll make it up to her.” Bo winked.

“I'm sure you will. So how was it? Was it awful, like gladiators awful, were you like really scared but also super turned on? Tell me!”

Bo burst out laughing and grabbed a drink. “Well... It was pretty scary actually. She took such a beating at first, I thought she was in trouble and I just wanted to jump in and punch Dyson, then pow! I swear Kenz, she just came out of nowhere and took him down like he was, well, you. It was brutal, but she took him down and made him stay down. She told him that she didn't want to do this, that he was like her brother, it was so sweet, I think it hurt her to fight him. Warriors, I never understood them.”

“Well, I still think it's disgustingly romantic.” Kenzi smiled.

“Right, enough excitement for one night, I'm gonna take a shower and get some sleep. You OK down here?”

“Me? Oh sure, I've just been hanging out, watching TV, I barely noticed you were gone.”

“Oh well so long as you weren't worried then.” Bo teased her. “Gnight crazy girl.”

Kenzi went back to the lounge to hang out for a bit before bed. “She tell you what happened?”

Lauren nodded. “It sounds like Dyson is lucky to be alive. If Tamsin had lost it with him, I shudder to think the damage she could have caused.”

“You think he will be over it now?” Evony asked. “What a miserable existence, cursed to love one person with no chance of a do over.”

“I know right? Maybe when this is all over, we can figure a way to help him out. Despite him trying to put the beat down on my baby girl, he's a good man, it's horrible to watch him suffer.”

Then looked back to the TV and continued to watch. “Guess Tamsin is exhausted.” Lauren spoke.

“What makes you say that? Oh, right, the lack of complaints from the third floor.” Kenzi laughed.

Twenty minutes later, a door opened upstairs. The three women on the couch looked up to see Bo leaving her room and heading towards Tamsin's, dressed in one of her barely there kimonos.

“Shit, spoke to soon. K pass the remote, we is gonna need some volume.” She pressed the buttons and the surround sound came to life, hopefully ready to drown out the impending noise.


	9. The Lotus Eaters

Tamsin looked around. The place looked familiar, but she couldn't place where was. What she did know, is that she was tied up like a Christmas turkey. She yanked at her hands but the ropes wouldn't give. Which was strange, as they weren't made from any kind of fabric. They seemed to be just flowing around her wrists and the beam above her head. Her arms were stretched, keeping her feet barely touching the floor but she didn't feel the ache in her shoulders that she expected to. Talking of shoulders, Tamsin tried to remember what happened to her shirt as it was no where near her body. She looked down. _'And no pants either. Great.'_

“Well don't you look good enough to eat.”

Tamsin looked around for the voice and saw Bo standing at the entrance to the room.

“You should have told me Tamsin. Did you think I wouldn’t help?”

Tamsin tried to speak, but nothing happened. She tried again but her voice wouldn't work. Bo walked toward her dressed not in her usual leather, but a long shining leather coat that dragged on the floor behind her. She wore thigh length leather boots and the lingerie set Tamsin remembered seeing her in last. Her hair was pulled back into a single pony tail that gave her a harsher look than Tamsin was used to. The most alarming addition to her wardrobe was the whip that she carried. A solid hilt with dozens of thin tendrils trailing along the floor next to her coat.

“I'm a sex demon Tamsin, did you really think I would be shocked at this little fantasy of yours?”

Tamsin felt herself flushing bright red, she struggled against the misty bonds holding her captive.

“You cant remove them by struggling.” Bo whispered from behind her, into her ear. “You put them there, remember?”

Bo drew the whip back flicking it expertly in the air and the resounding snap brought Tamsin to her senses. She tried to yell at Bo, to tell her that this wasn’t what she wanted but the words refused to form.

“Relax, you're safe with me.” Bo yanked her head around and kissed her savagely. “Now count for me.”

Tamsin felt the air from the whip before the dozens of threads made contact with her back. She tried to yell at Bo again, but still nothing would come out. There was a second then a third strike and rather than yelling, she moaned out loud. She felt Bo press up against her, her soft skin pressing against the stinging on her back.

“Do you hear screaming?” Bo cocked her head as if she was listening.

Tamsin looked at her, trying to figure out what was wrong, then she heard it, a scream followed by her name. She looked at Bo, trying to understand what was going on.

“Tamsin, you have to wake up now. Wake up Tamsin.” Bo smiled at her.

Tamsin shot up in bed. She heard the scream again and ran towards it. Bursting into Kenzi's bedroom she saw the young woman sat up in bed, drenched with sweat and tears. She looked around the room to make sure it was safe, turning back to Kenzi she was about to speak when Kenzi launched herself out of bed grabbing on to Tamsin.

“He killed you, oh God Tamsin he killed you and I couldn't stop him, I'm so sorry, so sorry.” She cried out between wracking sobs.

Tamsin held onto her mumbling nonsense into her head, swaying gently trying to calm the hysterical woman.

Evony, Lauren and Bo stood in various states of undress at the door. “Again?” Lauren whispered.

Bo watched Tamsin hold onto Kenzi, her heart breaking as the young woman cried and cried until she was a sobbing mess. Tamsin had picked her up and Kenzi was wrapped around her holding on for dear life.

“Shh, I'm right here, see? Nothing happened, it was just a nightmare, nothing's going to happen to me, I promise.”

“But he killed you and took your wings and I couldn’t do anything.”

“Hey now, I’m right here Kenz, right here.” Tamsin pressed her lips against Kenzi's forehead as she rocked her. “What do you mean took my wings?”

Kenzi tried to get her breath back. “He killed you and as you fell he started laughing and these huge wings came out of his back, like yours, but these were black and white.”

Tamsin turned away so her back was to the others and frowned. She kept up her muttering to calm things down until she felt Kenzi's grip loosen.

“I'm getting a lot of practice at making tea.” Evony laid her hand on Lauren’s arm and they walked to the kitchen leaving Bo and Tamsin alone with Kenzi.

Bo handed Kenzi some tissues and helped her clean up.

“I feel disgusting, I think I need a shower.”

Bo smiled at her. “C'mon, let's get you cleaned up.” She took Kenzi's hand and led her to the first floor bathroom.

“So don't think this is a come on, but will you stay with me?”

“Of course, grab some clean pj's, let's go.”

They walked quietly to the bathroom leaving a confused Tamsin behind.

“Vex told her the other day about seeing a Valkyrie with black wings, that's probably all it was.” Lauren spoke quietly from behind her.

“Did he tell her why she had black wings?”

Lauren nodded.

“You don't think it was just a dream do you?”

“I really don’t, no. I think Kenzi is dreaming this for a reason, I think if we ever find Massimo you will find he has been killing Fae, but for what purpose I cant imagine.” Lauren looked at Tamsin staring out over the lake. “Is it true? What Vex said?”

Tamsin sighed and turned around, seeing just Lauren in the room she stretched her shoulders and brought her wings out.

Lauren gasped as she saw that more than half of the white feathers were now a jet black. “So that means that Bo...”

Tamsin nodded.

“Well that's good right? This isn't another one of those mate for life things is it?”

Tamsin chuckled. “Not exactly, it will tie me to Bo, but only as long as she's in love with me. If she ever stopped, then I would be free to love again, but it would be unlikely, Valkyries fall in love once if at all, that's not to say I couldn't, just that I probably wouldn't find another person as deserving.”

“So there are no drawbacks?”

Tamsin cringed. “Not quite accurate. If Bo falls in love with me, I stand as her champion. If she dies, so do I.”

“Does she know this?”

“No, and I would like to keep it like that. If Bo knows, she's likely to try and do something stupid and noble like pretend she's not and it wont change anything, if she's truly in love with me, regardless of what she says, as long as I love her, I will be her champion. I'll tell her at some point, when it's too late for her to be difficult about it.” Tamsin laughed and Lauren joined her.

“We need to speak to Trick again, I really don't think this is a pregnancy mixed with spicy taco problem.”

“I agree, I'm gonna stay down here with her tonight, then tomorrow we can find out what the hell this means.”

Evony walked in with the tea. “We can stay up with her if you need to get some sleep.” She offered.

“Thanks, but after that dream I'm probably gonna have to take her to work with me tomorrow, she's gonna be attached to my hip.” Tamsin smiled.

Kenzi walked back into the room with Bo, taking her cup from Evony. She looked at Tamsin and her eyes showed how scared she was. Tamsin rolled her eyes and started getting under the covers. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, Bo's bed sucks and it has rodents under it.”

Bo laughed and got in the other side. “Right, see you all in the morning.”

Lauren and Evony filed out leaving the three of them to get some sleep before the sun came up. Bo and Kenzi settled down, Tamsin sat upright, ready to wait for the sun again.

“Talking of dreams, I was having a great dream before we were woken up.”

Tamsin looked over and smirked. “Was I good?”

“Such an ego, what makes you think you were in it?” Bo laughed quietly. “As it goes, you were in this one. You were tied up naked to a post in the middle of a room somewhere, and for some reason I looked like a dominatrix...”

“OMG ew, ew, ew, I’m still awake here! Ungh, barf.”

Bo burst out laughing. “Sorry Kenz, I thought I heard snoring. Sorry, being quiet now. I'll tell you the rest tomorrow TamTam.”

“La la la la, I cant hear you I cant hear you.” Kenzi started singing loudly.

She and Bo finally settled in to sleep, Tamsin sat up wide eyed and mortified.

*/*/*/

Tamsin and Kenzi walked into the station, Tamsin was carrying the largest take out container of coffee that she could persuade the local barrista to use.

“Hola people!”

Dyson looked up as they walked in smiling at Kenzi's enthusiastic greeting.

“What brings you in today?” He asked her.

“It's bring a goth to work day apparently.” Tamsin mumbled from behind the coffee. “Shorty go raid, see if you can find some cookies.”

Kenzi scurried off and left them to it.

“Bring a goth to work day?” He laughed.

“We had another fun time last night, this time Massimo killed me apparently.”

“And Trick still thinks it's a coincidence?”

Tamsin sighed and sat down. “No idea, Bo and the others are over there now checking in with him. You hear back from the lab yet?”

“No, I checked in this morning, they say they should have a definitive answer by mid-day.”

“Jesus, it's a fucking antler, I mean how many animals have antlers? It's not fucking rocket science.” Tamsin shoved some paperwork away.

“We can put out a BOLO for Rudolph if it makes you happy?” Dyson grinned at her.

Tamsin looked at his stupid expression and burst out laughing. “You're such an ass.”

“I'm gonna head over there, see if I can make them go a little faster.” He stood up.

“Wait, why don't you head over to the Dal, see if they have any idea about Kenzi's possible prophecy dreams, I'll go to the lab, I think they find me scarier than you. Pretty sure they all just swoon when you go there, probably take longer if you stand there waiting for them.” She smirked.

“Probably, I am rather swoon-able.” He bounced his eyebrows up and down causing Tamsin to laugh again. “We're good right?” He asked quietly.

Tamsin punched his arm. “Always dude.”

“Would it kill you to hug?”

“It might kill you, wanna try?” She shot him a wicked grin.

“Are you two kiddies playing nice? Don't make me hurt you both.” Kenzi walked back in. “No cookies TamTam, I even tried the places I'm not supposed to go, nada.”

“Don't sweat it shorty, we can grab some on the way.” She picked up her stuff and pushed Kenzi out the door by her shoulders.

“Wait, where are we going?”

“We have to go intimidate some scientists.”

“You have such a cool job Tams.” Kenzi sighed.

*/*/*/

Dyson stood outside the Dal, bracing himself for a frosty reception after yesterday, he pushed the door open and walked in. Lauren spotted him first.

“Hey Dyson, I hear you're on baby sitting duty while Tamsin scares some lab techs.” She smiled at him.

Trick looked up when he heard Dyson's name. “Ah, glad you're here, I'm trying to get this keg set up and the top wont budge.”

He looked over to Bo sitting at the bar with Evony discussing what looked like nail varnish application. She waved at him and Evony nodded.

“I guess nothing's changed.” He smiled, rolling up his shirt sleeves to help trick out. “So I take it you heard they had a repeat of Kenzi's nightmare last night?” He asked Trick.

“I did, I'm starting to think Lauren might be right, apparently the flowers made another appearance. That's what makes me think something odd is going on, that's a very specific flower, one that I doubt Kenzi has come across on her travels. It's application is varied, but all of them center around the same thing which when you throw in Fae involvement, doesn't bode well.”

“Hopefully when Tamsin gets back we can....” Dyson stopped talking and looked around curiously.

“What is it?” Trick noticed Dyson's rigid posture and automatically picked up his bat from under the counter. “Dyson?”

Dyson shrugged. “Sorry, I just thought I could...” His words were cut off when a large plume of smoke appeared in the Dal near to Bo and Evony. It cleared in seconds to reveal a deranged Massimo. “The recently dark Succubus. You have something I want.” He shot his arm out and stabbed Bo in the chest before anyone could move. “Be seeing you soon mother.” And with another flash of smoke he was gone.

“Bo!” Lauren ran over at the same time as Dyson, “Fuck. Lay her down Dyson.” Lauren waited for Bo to be laying supine, she listened to her breathing become ragged as the blood started to fill her lungs. She ripped her shirt in half and used it to stem the blood flow. “Dyson keep the pressure on here. OK, I’m going to pull the blade out, this might hurt a little and there is going to be more blood before I'm done. On three, push down with the cloth. One, two, three!” She pulled the blade out of Bo's chest.

As the weird looking projectile came out, there was a gush of blood as the air left Bo's lungs. “Shit, she's going to bleed out before we get an ambulance here.” She heard Evony talking and looked up to see the Morrigan on her phone.

She nodded and looked to Lauren. “Tamsin is 20 minutes out.”

“She doesn't have 20, she will bleed out in 5 at this rate.” She looked at Dyson. “You have to heal her.”

Dyson looked caught between a rock and a hard place. “Tamsin..”

“Bo will be dead by the time Tamsin arrives, that thing has done too much internal damage. Dyson, please...”

Dyson looked crushed. He looked between Bo and Lauren, one pale and bloodied the other terrified. He lifted Bo's head up and pressed his lips to hers, aggressively forcing his way inside to trigger Bo's Succubus instinct. He felt a weak hand on his chest, pushing him backwards.

“Tamsin...” Bo breathed out.

“Bo, Tamsin is on her way OK? Can you hear me? Tamsin is coming, but you need help now. Please Bo, you cant wait for Tamsin.” Lauren pleaded with her.

Dyson forced his mouth back to Bo's and was relieved when he felt the short tug in his chest that meant she was feeding. He lifted her into his arms and carried her downstairs to Tricks living area.

Lauren sat back on her heels and sent a silent prayer to whoever might be listening for Bo's safe return. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to Evony. “She'll be OK, I've been trying to kill her for years, I'm pretty sure she's indestructible.” She smiled at the Doctor.

Lauren laughed at the absurd humour. She started to clean up the mess, all of them trying to ignore the loud noises from the other room. She looked to the object that she had pulled out of Bo and held it up to the light. “What the hell is this?”

Trick looked at the thing Lauren was holding and it suddenly clicked. “Oh that cant be. That's not possible.” His mouth was open in shock.

“What is it? Do you recognise this?” Lauren waved the piece of bone around.

“It's not supposed to exist any more. It's a Mir-aj horn.” He looked up in amazement.

Lauren tilted her head at him. “What's a Mir-aj horn.”

“I need to read something to check, but if this is what I think it is, then suddenly Kenzi's nightmares just became a whole new level of terrifying.” He walked to the door that housed his studies and stopped as a particularly loud moan filtered through. “I guess it can wait another few minutes.” He blushed and walked back to the bar to start polishing glasses.

Lauren walked back to the bar where Evony was waiting. “You seem awfully calm considering hurricane Tamsin is going to be arriving in about 10 minutes.” She settled into the offered arms.

“Have a little faith Darling.” Evony kissed the top of her head. “Everything will be fine.”

They stayed like that for another 5 minutes when the door to the downstairs opened and a nervous looking Dyson appeared.

“How is she?” Trick called over and Lauren looked up.

“She's fine, resting. Any word on Tamsin?”

As the words left his mouth, hurricane Tamsin charged through the doors, followed by a very scared Kenzi.

*/*/*/

“I hate this place, it's so fucking pretentious. I mean who does this? They have a giant fucking driveway that leads to the main building, but they put the damn car park at the wrong end so you have to hike a gazillion miles to get in. You know if you drive up to the main entry, they wont talk to you. Dyson can drive up, but if I come without him, I have to hike. I mean what's the fucking point. So we can admire the cleverly cut bushes? I'm gonna come out here one night and trim them all into penis shapes.”

Kenzi burst out laughing causing Tamsin to stop ranting and smile.

“Sorry. It kinda bugs me.” She said sheepishly.

“You don't say?” Kenzi patted her arm sympathetically. “Right, well here we are, what's the plan?”

“I stand there glaring at them all, you start picking up fragile looking things and putting them in the wrong places and generally make a nuisance of your self.”

Tamsin and Kenzi walked into the light compound and turned the corner to the labs.

“How come you get to be all scary intimidating and I have to annoy people?” Kenzi complained.

“Uh, well, cause I scare and intimidate people where as you, annoy them. Figured this way we didn't need to practice.” She barged into the labs and waited for the first person brave enough to look her in the eye. She spotted a mousy brown haired woman who had dared to look too long. “You. Where are my results.”

The woman looked at Tamsin and gulped.

“We uh, we couldn’t find it.” She stammered.

Tamsin cocked an eyebrow at her. “What do you mean couldn't find it, it's right there!” Tamsin pointed to the weird looking object that had been used to kill the young fire sprite.

“No, I mean, we couldn't find it in any of the databases, we have no idea what it is.”

Tamsin took a deep breath. “And how long have you known this.”

The mousy woman looked around at her colleagues for help. One woman came forward. “We didn't know until this morning. Honest.”

“Then why the hell am I standing here? Why did you not call me or Dyson this morning to tell us this?” She raised her voice.

“Well, we thought, I mean Dyson, uh, Detective, well, he usually comes over to pick the results up.” The second woman started to blush.

“You are shitting me? You mean to tell me I drove half way across town to pick up something that you don’t have, because you didn't want to miss a chance to ogle at the wolf? Tell me that's not what's happening here.”

The third woman in the room spoke up to stand with her colleagues. “But Dyson is so charming!” The other two woman nodded their agreement hurriedly as though there were strength in numbers against an aggravated Valkyrie.

Tamsin's face started to darken.

“OK well thanks for the info crazy cat ladies. We're leaving now. TamTam, lets go, this is still light Faedom.” Kenzi started to drag her out before she had them doubting their own names.

Tamsin stomped down the corridor muttering to herself. Kenzi caught a few words and phrases, something about need to leave their damn shower head fantasies at home, something about unprofessional and finally she was sure Tamsin used the word that even Kenzi drew the line at.

“Pretty sure you have to pay extra to the curse jar for that one Tammy Fae.” Kenzi laughed.

Tamsin carried on mumbling about stuffing frigid lab assistants into a curse jar when her phone rang.

“Hey, no luck on the results, the stupid... What? When? Is she OK?” Tamsin looked at her watch. “I can be there in 20 minutes. Fuck. Well where's Dyson? What the fuck do you mean reticent? Evony put a fucking cattle prod to his balls if you have to, we'll be there in 20 minutes.” She snapped her phone off. “Bo's been hurt, we have to get to the Dal.” She started running down the corridor.

“Shit, Tamsin go ahead, I'll catch up, pregnant and running in these shoes is not gonna end well.”

Tamsin stopped and looked back. She was about to agree, but then realised that leaving Kenzi alone right now would be stupid. She ran back to the little goth and scooped her up. “Hold on to your breakfast shorty.” She stretched her shoulders and brought her wings out. Before Kenzi could stop her she flew up out of the complex and down the drive way to her truck.

“OMG Tamsiiiiiiiiiiin!”

Tamsin winced as Kenzi's high pitched yell went right into her ear. She landed at the truck and looked at the sky. It was a clear day, no way she could get away with flying all the way. She opened the back seats and grabbed a couple of pillows left over from when she slept in there. “Kenzi get in and put these in front of you before putting the belt on.” She got Kenzi strapped in and jumped over the hood of the car to get in the drivers side. Grabbing the red light from the floor, she put it on top of the truck and pealed out of the light compound.

Kenzi opted to keep her eyes closed as Tamsin forced the truck to do things it really wasn’t designed to do. “What happened? How bad is it.”

“It's bad Kenz. It was Massimo, he turned up at the Dal, stabbed Bo and disappeared according to Evony.” She used all her strength to hold onto the wheel as she made a sharp left.

“We cant help if we die before we get there TamTam.” Kenzi yelled as she held onto the strap across her shoulder.

“No one's dying today Kenz.” She shouted over the screeching of tyres as she made another left down a one way road. They drove for another few minutes, scaring many of the local residents before the Dal came into view. Tamsin checked to make sure Kenzi was OK, she jumped out of the truck leaving the engine running and bolted for the entry. Hurtling through the doors, she heard glass break as they slammed against the walls. She looked around the room, her eyes catching the large pool of blood on the floor. “Lauren!” She yelled frantically.

“She's OK, she downstairs resting. She safe Tamsin. Tamsin, look at me.” Lauren had her hands on the crazed Valkyrie, she waited until those piercing green eyes met hers. “She's OK. She's OK.”

Tamsin took a breath, she looked up and saw Dyson standing further back, his shirt was covered in blood, splotches of it on his face. “You healed her?” She yelled at him.

Dyson braced himself. “Tamsin she was bleeding out, Lauren said she had about five minutes at most. We had no choice.” He shouted the last part at her.

Tamsin stormed over and flung her arms around him. Hugging him so tightly he had to lift her off the floor to be able to breath. “Thank you. Thank you for saving her.” She sobbed out. Dyson put her down and she stood back to compose herself, rubbing her eyes with the end of her sweater. “Right, good, OK then. Where is she?”

Evony nodded to the door leading downstairs and Tamsin hurried down.

Lauren and Dyson looked at each other in shock. Kenzi followed Tamsin quietly, she noticed the surprised looks and had to bite her lip before telling them that this was why Bo was with Tamsin and why she would always be with Tamsin and not them.

*/*/*/

“Hey gorgeous.” Bo opened her eyes when she heard Tamsin's voice.

“Hey yourself.” Bo groaned at the residual discomfort left behind. Then she remembered what had happened. Her eyes shot up to Tamsin. “I'm so sorry, Tamsin I was dying I swear, I didn't...” She was silenced when Tamsin's lips covered hers.

When they broke apart, Bo looked at her, Tamsin had tears in her eyes. “Don't you ever apologise for doing what ever you have to do to survive. Ever.” Tamsin pulled Bo's head toward her and rested her forehead against it. “Ever.” She whispered.

“Thank you.” Bo whispered quietly.

The mood was quickly shattered as Kenzi arrived downstairs. “BoBo are you OK? Oy vey, my blood pressure cant take this. And you young lady, you don't just pick someone up without any warning and fly off like freakin bird girl! I didn't even know those things worked!” She sat at the end of the couch and pulled Bo's feet into her lap. “Are you all fixed Bodacious? Cos I can make like a tree if you need more of the sexy healing times.”

“Hey Kenz, I'm good for now. It can wait till we get home. But first. Ow! What the fuck did he stab me with. And how the fuck did he get in?” She looked to the stairs and waited for everyone to settle in.

Trick picked up a giant dusty tome and moved it to the center table. “This is a Mir-aj horn.” He showed them the object Massimo had dropped.

“Wait a sec.” Tamsin sat up and reached into her jacket pulling out a bag she took from the lab. “That's the same as this, the thing we pulled out of the fire sprite. The lab said they had no idea what it was. What the hells a Mir-aj?”

“I remember something about that name. I thought they were a mythical creature, used to be a load of them but someone put a bounty out on them and they were hunted to extinction. I'm guessing they are real then.” Dyson asked.

“Very real. The bounty was put out because some powerful warlock found a way to transfer life force using them. The simple version is that he would soak the horn of a Mir-aj in blue lotus tea on the new moon, as the moon reached it's zenith, the horn would be charged, he could then take any Fae's power by killing them with the horn, their essence, what it meant to be them, would end up in the lotus infusion. He drinks it, he gains their power.” Trick shrugged.

“Sounds kinda simple for what it does.” Kenzi said.

“There's a lot more to it than that, but the point is, the Mir-aj were hunted to extinction to prevent anyone from getting hold of the horns.”

“Sounds like someone was keeping a few for himself. Massimo must have picked them up in his dealings.” Lauren spoke up.

“I remember that.” Evony looked over to them. “It wasn't banned because of what it could do, but because of what it did to the warlocks that used it. Do you remember Trick? An entire clan of them went insane, couldn't control the powers they were stealing. As I recall, the entire family was, well, put down for want of a better phrase.”

“They were a powerful family. If they couldn't control it, then a human certainly cant and there is now way to know what kind of Fae he has killed to get those powers.”

“Can you and Vex put out like an APB or whatever for anyone that is missing recently, maybe we can narrow it down as to who is missing and who ran off with the neighbour kinda thing.” Kenzi suggested.

“We can try, but that takes time and I'm worried that whatever Massimo killed that lets him just vanish in and out like that has really upped the stakes here. Also he had a chance to kill Evony, but he went for Bo, why was that?”

“Bo is protecting the Morrigan, if she's dead, that makes Evony easier to get to.” Tamsin shrugged.

“But he could have just killed her now and he didn't.” Lauren spoke up.

“I think he wants me to suffer. If he removes my protection, he can have me hunted down.”

“So what can we do?” Bo asked.

Trick stood up and walked to his bookcases. “Succubi are able to infiltrate the dreams of others. Perhaps if you can get into Kenzi's dreams, between the two of you, you can find a clue as to where he's hiding.”

“This Succubi cant do that. Sorry to say.”

“And invasive much. I don’t always dream about serial killers, what if I’m with, you know, someone else, enjoying my alone dream self and in walks Bo, I mean that’s just wrong. Ungh, I feel violated just thinking about it.” Kenzi shuddered.

“Well you don't have to worry about me walking in on you and Justin Timberlake Kenz, I think that comes under advanced lessons.” Bo smiled. She looked at Tamsin and wondered why she was scowling at the rug. The Valkyrie took a deep breath and spoke.

“Actually, that may not be true. You had a dream the other night. It may have been the same as mine. Like, exactly the same as mine.” Tamsin schooled her features as much as she was able until Kenzi squeaked. “You mean the other night when Bo thought I was asleep and you....”

“If one more word leaves your lips Kenzi, I will sew them shut.” Tamsin glared at her.

Kenzi's eyes were dancing with glee but she made a zipping motion across her mouth.

“So Bo might be able to do that?” Lauren asked.

“Bo needs to go home and rest before she does anything else.” Bo smiled, still keeping an eye on Tamsin. “How do we stop him popping back into the condo?”

“I'll come with you, there are some enchantments we can put in place to keep you safe for now. I'll have to do some around here as well. Things are a whole lot worse now we know what he's doing. You're all going to need to stay together now.” Trick walked off to get what he needed before they left.

“I can take the others with me. You two OK in the truck?” Dyson asked.

“Yeah, I'm still a little woozy.” Bo stood up with Tamsin's help. “Let's head out.”

After everyone had left, Tamsin helped Bo to get up the stairs. “You still need to feed. When we get home, go take a bath while Trick does his magic act, then we can take care of you.”

“Sounds like a plan. You can tell me about your dream the other night.” Bo grinned. “And don't bother trying to lie to me, I can read auras.”

Tamsin cringed. _Why did I have to fall for a damn sex demon?_

*/*/*/

Bo leaned her head back on the edge of the tub and groaned loudly. Losing that much blood had left her weak, the tearing and bruising from the Mir-aj horn still tender across her chest. Dyson had brought her back from the brink of death but she was still fragile. They had arrived back from the Dal and Tamsin had left her on the couch, while she went upstairs to run a bath. She had watched as Trick wandered around chanting various things that he promised would protect them from Massimo or any of his people being able to drop in on them. Evony had sat with Kenzi and explained about Succubus dream invasion and what it might accomplish. Lauren was reading up on an infusion that would make Kenzi susceptible to lucid dreaming and a plan was laid out to start that night. When Trick was finished he and Dyson had left to put the same protections on the Dal.

Poor Dyson. Bo could tell he was feeling incredibly awkward. He had challenged Tamsin and been soundly beaten in return, then not 12 hours later he was waiting in the Dal expecting a repeat after having healed Bo only to be hugged by the distraught blonde. Bo laughed to herself, not surprising he was a little off kilter.

Bo opened her eyes slightly and watched the blonde in question moving around the bathroom lighting candles, incense and changing the music.

“Are you planning on joining me?” Bo asked quietly. She knew that Tamsin was still agitated from the phone call telling her that Bo was bleeding out.

“I thought you might like to enjoy the space.” Tamsin smiled.

“Hmm, what I would like is for you to get naked and get in here and start with the healing woman.”

Tamsin burst out laughing. “Ah the romance, will it never end?” She stopped what she was doing and moved toward the tub. “We've come a long way since the last time I stepped into your bath.”

“I hope you're leaving the clothes and the gun on the outside this time.” Bo smiled. “You know the last time you did this, I felt for sure you were going to make a pass at me.”

Rather than get in facing her which Bo was expecting, Tamsin dropped the last of her clothes and stepped behind Bo, sliding herself down until Bo was pressed against her chest, the bubbles covering them both and they lay back and relaxed. “I certainly thought about it. Mostly I just wanted to tell you everything, but you were hurting about Lauren, I didn't want to add to that. And really, I had no idea where to start.” She kissed Bo's neck, stopping to suck the skin by her shoulder.

“Everything happens when it's supposed to I guess.” She turned her head kissing Tamsin deeply, subconsciously drawing the chi out, she felt her body start to regain it's strength. She was always so amazed at how strong feeding from Tamsin left her. Granted she had only been with Dyson for about 15 minutes, but she was sure had it of been Tamsin in there, 15 minutes would have left her as good as new. She turned gracefully so she was laying on her front against Tamsin. She kissed her again, drawing more of her essence in. “Is it too much?” She whispered. “I don’t want to leave you drained.”

Tamsin smiled. “You know, one day, I'm gonna make you try it, just to prove once and for all, that you can't drain me.”

“No time like the present Valkyrie.” Bo's eyes flashed blue and she drew deeply from Tamsin while running her hands over the wet, naked flesh before her.

“God I wish you could feel what it's like to be on the receiving end of that. Maybe we should find you another sex demon to play with one day.”

Bo chuckled. “Are you sure that's for my benefit? Are you sure you wouldn't just like to play with two sex demons?” She leaned down and ran her tongue across Tamsin's breasts.

Tamsin gasped and held onto Bo's head as she pressed her breast harder against Bo's mouth, encouraging her to take more into her mouth. “Please, how much of an ego maniac do you think I am? I can barely keep up with one of you. Two of you would probably kill me.”

“Mmm but what a way to go TamTam.” Bo laughed around the skin in her mouth. “So you and I have a discussion to finish.” She drew another deep kiss from Tamsin, feeding from her as she moved her hand underwater and started to run her fingers through Tamsin's spread legs. “I love how much room this bath has.” She slid a single digit into her lover, drawing the chi out as Tamsin gasped. “Tell me about your dream Tamsin.”

Tamsin didn't even bother trying to refuse, Bo was alternating her mouth between Tamsin's breasts and she continued to move back and forth with her finger.

“You were there.” She tried at least to deflect. “What makes you think it was my dream.”

“As much as I love to see you submissive, and I do.” She chuckled as she bit down gently on the nipple she was playing with. “I really do. But I never went that far with it. Tell me Tamsin, would that excite you, what I saw?”

Tamsin tried to keep her muddled brain from just blurting something out. She took a deep breath ran her fingers through Bo's hair, to focus her beautiful face. “I think the dream was an extreme version, like all dreams, there's an element of truth, but it's hidden. I don't have any interest in being physically beaten. I mean that said, never tried it for fun, so who knows!” She giggled, the sound seeming strange coming from Tamsin's lips. “But that's not what the dream was about.”

Bo stopped her hands, fascinated when Tamsin would open up to her like this. She felt Tamsin move her around so she would be facing away and she let her. When she was snuggled up to the blonde, she felt her even breathing and sat back to listen.

“The idea of being restrained excites me.” Tamsin whispered into her ear, Bo had to clamp her jaw shut so as not to respond. “It excites me a great deal. But I'm a Valkyrie, we're trained to fight submission till our dying breath, even if you could get me in cuffs or rope or whatever, I couldn't submit to it, I would do whatever it took to get out. I wouldn't get any pleasure from it except knowing that I got out of it, which kinda makes it a Catch22 fantasy.” She laughed.

“Very well, I accept.” Bo stated seriously.

Tamsin leaned around to try and look at Bo's face. “You accept what?” She smiled.

“In the elevator, I asked you what sexual fantasy you had that you had never enacted. You refused to tell me, you said I would make it a personal challenge. You were right. I accept your challenge.”

Tamsin burst out laughing. “Of course you do.” Tamsin ran her hands over the pink skin that was freshly healed from the Mir-aj horn earlier. She felt Bo shudder as she brought her hands back and cupped both of Bo's breasts in her hands, running both thumbs over the nipples gently. “You are an incredible lover. I mean I know that's your thing and all, but still. I always knew you would be a riot in the sack.” She kissed her way around Bo's neck, up to her ears where she bit them softly. “You still have a hard on for being my first in something?”

Bo moaned loudly. “God yes, but after the other night at the shack, I'm not sure there is anything left.”

Tamsin sighed. “I've never made love to someone.”

Bo felt her heart melt a little bit more. She turned around to look at the Valkyrie, as she expected, she looked both vulnerable and frowny, like she was embarrassed that she had said anything. Bo stood up from the water, the bubbles dotted about her skin, rolling down with the water to join Tamsin who was looking up at her. Bo smiled when Tamsin's eyes reached hers. “We should do something about that. Come to bed with me.” She held out her hand for Tamsin to take. When the blonde was standing in front of her, she pulled a towel from the pile at the end of the bath and wrapped it around them both. She kissed Tamsin, softly, leaving gentle nips around her mouth and chin. She stepped out of the bath and waited for Tamsin to join her. Kissing her once more, she looked up at her lover and smiled again. “Come to bed with me.” She whispered. She walked backwards toward the bedroom leading a thoughtful Valkyrie with her.

When they reached the bed, Bo lay down bringing Tamsin to lay on top of her. She wanted to make this perfect for the other woman, so reigning in her instincts, she lay as pliant as could while Tamsin moved around her body.

The kisses were soft, tender, not the usual battle the two of them fought when they were together, they were curious, loving. When Tamsin wasn't kissing her, she held eye contact, almost as if she wanted to memorize every expression on Bo's face as she touched her. Tamsin rolled them over and sat upright leaving Bo on her lap with her legs around her waist. She smiled up at her, a rare genuine smile that always made her look younger and so innocent. Bo leaned down and kissed her, drawing her tongue out before pushing it back, they kissed for what felt like hours. Tamsin ran her hands up from Bo's hips, across her chest, over her neck before holding her face in her hands.

Bo kept her fingers on Tamsin's breasts, teasing her higher and higher, watching as the blondes breathing started to come in shorter bursts. Tamsin pulled her in so tight she had to move her arms around the strong shoulders to avoid being crushed. She felt Tamsin's hand in her hair, pulling her head back, Tamsin was looking at her with so much love and adoration Bo could hardly breath. Tamsin's hand moved between their sealed bodies and slid inside of her making her gasp.

“You're so fucking beautiful Bo.” She kept her movements slow and precise, pushing and pulling Bo's hip with her other hand, encouraging Bo to ride her hand.

“Tamsin, Tamsin, oh God yes.” Bo started to undulate on top of Tamsin, every time she rocked her hips, she brought Tamsin deeper into her. She alternated kissing her and feeding from her until she was almost delirious with lust. Tamsin changed the angle she was holding her hand allowing Bo to grind her clit against her every time she rocked down. “Gonna come. Don't stop, please don’t stop, gonna come.” She husked out. As her body started to spasm she clashed her mouth together with Tamsin and fed deeply from her.

Tamsin smiled into the brutal kiss, her eyes shining as she watched Bo come undone around her fingers, Bo's eyes never leaving her own. She wanted to tell her then, tell her how much she loved her, how long she had loved her quietly from a distance, how in her last life she wanted nothing more than to spend it as Bo's side, but she kept her silence.

Bo collapsed into her arms, boneless and sweaty, she finally lifted her head and rested her forehead against Tamsin. “Wow. Not bad for a first time Valkyrie.”

“I had a lot of time to think about it.” She pressed her lips sensually against Bo. “I'm gonna grab a drink, then we can continue this conversation.” She rolled them over and stood up, making her way to the bathroom to grab a glass of water. She was almost there when Bo's voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

“I love you.”

Tamsin spun around and looked at her, her face a mix of confusion and longing. “What?” She whispered.

Bo smiled at her. “I think I've been falling for you since you did your prince charming dance honestly.” She grinned and looked down.

Tamsin didn’t know whether to laugh or cry, the sound that came out of her throat something between the two. She put her hand over her mouth in case something completely inappropriate came out.

Bo kept talking. “You're crass, juvenile, unbelievably annoying and proud of it.” She laughed. “You're funny, smart, kind and brave, compassionate and loyal. You're as sexy as hell and the most incredible lover I've ever had and I'm crazy about you. I love you Tamsin.” Bo gave her that little sexy smile that made Tamsin die a little inside when she saw it directed at someone else.

Bo watched Tamsin grinning like an idiot, she opened her mouth to say something, when to Bo's horror a black smoke filled the room and Tamsin disappeared.

“Tamsin!” She screamed. She leaped out of bed and ran to where Tamsin was stood last but there was nothing. She looked down as something caught her eye, it was a wax sealed envelope with her name on it in large script. Tearing it open she read the words inside and saw the hand drawn map. She threw her head back and screamed Tamsin's name.

The door flew open and Kenzi rushed in followed by Evony and Lauren. They stared at the naked succubus holding the envelope and crying. Kenzi reached for it first. She read it and looked at Bo in horror.

_Come and get her. You have 1 hour._


	10. Thunderstruck

Tamsin stood perfectly still while she took stock of her surroundings. One minute she was listening to Bo telling her she loved her, then she saw the black fog and felt the world moving in the wrong direction. She was in a damp stone room, with enough height to stand, and bars at the front. “Right, so jail it is. And naked. Pretty sure that's not a fantasy of mine so I'm gonna go with awake. Shit.” She looked around for anything that might help when she heard footsteps. She looked in the direction of the noise not entirely shocked to see Massimo walk to the front of her cell.

“Tamsin! I confess, I wasn't sure that would work.” He looked at her standing naked in the cell as though it was of little consequence to her. “You're probably wondering what you're doing here huh?”

Tamsin stared at the druid, trying to figure out any weakness she could exploit. The first thing she noticed is that he was clearly as mad as a march hare. He also needed a few personal hygiene tips. She stared him down, refusing to let him think she was at his mercy, despite being locked in a cell with no obvious way out and being as naked as the day she was born.

“Not feeling chatty? Let me fill you in on what's happening and what I've been learning. I know you put some kind of enchantment on your apartment so that I couldn't get in, but you didn’t think to put one on to stop anything form coming out. Careless Tamsin, real careless.” He mocked her, annoyed when she continued to stand there looking at him with her arms crossed as though she were bored. “You're probably wondering why I took you aren't you? Put simply Tamsin, despite all my new found power, and let me tell you, I have a lot of new power, I don't want to risk you killing me. I know when I kill Bo and Kenzi, you're gonna be pissed. Not sure if it is gonna bother you when I kill Evony and her whore, but Kenzi? I'm thinking you're gonna get mad.” He whispered as though this was a big secret.

He looked at the bars on the front of the cell. “They don't look like much do they? Like a big strong Valkyrie could just bend them. But I've been so busy Tamsin, you wouldn't believe some of the things I've been storing. I was saving them for Evony, but she betrayed me, so now I'm going to keep them for myself.” He reached for the bars and finally spotted a change in Tamsin's eyes. “Ah ah ah.” He laughed. “I don’t think I'll get that close to you, not yet anyway. These bars are forged from Hephaestus metal. You know what that means? Of course you do, it means they're unbreakable. The rest of the room is covered in various enchantments, no magic, no Fae skills. You're trapped in there and you're gonna stay trapped in there until you die.” He spat at her, furious that her expression had not changed, that she had not yelled or screamed or cursed at him. She just stood there. He walked to the end of the corridor and came back dragging a burlap sack with him.

“I picked these up from your storage locker, one of my people spotted you going in there the other day, so I just had to go and see what was so interesting.” He emptied the sack and several items came crashing and tumbling out. Tamsin's armour, her sword and the shield she was given when she passed her dawning. “Not going to ask why I bought these with me? I want you to see them, just here, out of reach.” He arranged them almost gently, against the far wall, just 6 feet from where Tamsin was locked away. “I want you to look at them for the remainder of your pathetic fucking life, knowing that you failed Bo, that you failed Kenzi and her bastard. That you died, alone and naked and screaming.” He spat the words at her. “They'll be here shortly, come to save you.” He laughed. “I have a surprise waiting for them.” There was a large roar followed by a huge crashing sound that sent dust and debris down on them from above. He leaned closer to whisper. “I have a frost giant, you should see him, I swear, he's about 10 feet tall, madder than hell right now. But when Bo gets here, I'm gonna tell her that if she fights him and wins, she can have you back. You know she's stupid enough to try don't you?” He roared with laughter. “When she dies, I'm going to bring her body down here to keep you company.” He looked at her, she just stood there staring at him, emotionless and still. He felt himself losing control, knowing he had to leave before he forgot himself and got too close to her. He left her with one parting shot. “I wont kill Kenzi, I’m going to give her to my minions, some of them have, shall we say, extreme tastes in pleasure. You'll probably hear it down here.” He walked back to the stairs, bored with trying to taunt the Valkyrie, Bo would be here shortly and he wanted everything ready. As he turned the corner he finally heard her.

“You will die in silence. No one will hear you pass, no one will mourn you. I swear on Valhalla this is my vow to you.”

He stopped on the stairs for a second to listen, despite she was contained, Massimo couldn’t help but shiver at the tone.

*/*/*/

“I don't care Bo, I'm not staying here. No where is safe any more, no where is safe until Massimo is dead. He has Tamsin. He has _**my**_ Tamsin!” Kenzi yelled. “I'm not going to wait here to find out if you're all dead. I’m coming, and that's just the way it is. And so help me if you try to seduce me or knock me out or leave me and I end up dead I will find a way to haunt you. I mean it.” Kenzi folder her arms and took position in front of the elevator.

The doors opened behind her and she nearly fell backwards screaming. Dyson caught her at the last minute and steadied her. “Any news?” He asked.

Bo looked at Kenzi and realised she wasn’t going to win. “No, we know where he is, he's going to kill Tamsin in about 40 minutes and it's going to take us 30 to get there. If you want to try and convince these idiots to stay put that would be great, if not, we need to leave.” Bo snapped as she strapped her blade to her thigh.

Dyson looked behind Bo to see Evony waiting to leave, Lauren looking nervous next to her. “Is it wise you coming?” He asked her.

Evony laughed. “If Wonder Woman here dies, the Valkyrie dies, that means that you will end up dead as well to avenge them. There goes my protection.” She looked him in the eye and Dyson saw The Morrigan, the woman that had defied all the odds to be the leader of the dark Fae. “I will not die on my knees.” She snapped.

Bo looked at her and smiled. “Fair enough. Lauren? Last chance.”

Lauren smiled nervously and linked her arm with Evony. “All for one and all that.”

“Dumas.” Dyson smiled.

“Dude, what is wrong with you.” Kenzi slapped him. “Lauren is gonna man up and die with us and you call her a dumb-ass. Not cool Wolfman.”

Evony burst out laughing. “Alexandre Dumas, he wrote The Three Musketeers. All for one, and one for all?” She walked past Kenzi and ruffled her hair. “Never change tiny human, never change.”

“Right, lets go get our Little T back.” Bo entered the elevator followed by the others.

*/*/*/

Twenty Five minutes later they pulled up to the ruined cathedral that Massimo had mapped for them. A foreboding building, especially with the moon rising behind it. The forest around it seemed to move with shadows and noises. Bo looked at the building, most of it had fallen, there seemed to be 4 walls that stayed connected, but the roof was long gone. The large oak doors were opened slightly shining a wedge of light onto the overgrown path.

“Are we ready?” Bo asked quietly.

“Ready.” Dyson shook his shoulders, loosening up ready to transform if he needed to.

“Let's go get TamTam.” Kenzi said and led them toward the door.

As they neared the entrance, there was a tremendous roar and something crashing that shook the ground. Bo walked in first, she pushed the large wooden doors open and looked around. The inside was just a mass of dirt and leaves, the pews that remained were pushed to the side leaving a large open space. Above them was the night sky, nothing of the roof had remained. The moon provided some of the light, the rest came from the hundreds of candles flickering wildly in the cold air. Massimo stood at the other end near the run down alter. There were maybe 20 Fae with him, all chanting, yelling or laughing at them. The doors slammed shut behind them, they spun around but there was no one there. Bo turned back to Massimo and yelled.

“Here we are. Now where's Tamsin.”

“Kenzi.” He ignored Bo and turned to the little goth instead. “Good to see you again. I hear Hale left you a little something?” He put his hand on his stomach and faked a concerned look.

Bo was about to yell at him but was beaten to it. “Always the little boy. He was always so desperate for attention. It was embarrassing. The sad little human with no place in our world. What I would have given if you had been half the woman that Kenzi is.” Evony stood next to Kenzi and put a hand on her shoulders. “Now that's a human you could be proud of. Not a whimpering, snivelling weakling like I was cursed with.” She spat at him.

“Mother dear. Talking of curses, how are you?”

Evony smiled at him. “All things being equal, rather well. Honestly Massimo, to hear you complaining all these years and for what? It doesn't seem hard to me. Even as a human I managed to make some new friends. Talking of which.” She stopped smiling and glared at him. “Where is Tamsin?”

Massimo laughed at waved a finger at her. “Oh I know what you're doing. You're trying to make me mad.” He clicked his tongue.

“Buddy you don't need any help for that. Jesus, when did you even bathe last?” Bo spoke up.

“Enough!” He roared at them, the frost giant knowing that his time was coming roared as well. “You will respect me. I have done things you couldn't begin to imagine. I have so much power running through me, I brought The Morrigan to her knees!”

“Funny, we were just discussing my inability to get on my knees. If you think for one minute that you're man enough to make that happen, you're more deluded than I thought.”

Massimo screamed again. He clutched his head as though trying to keep things still. “So much noise, it's actually harder than I thought it would be to control it. But I'm controlling it. I am.” He hissed at them.

“Yeap, picture of control there.” Lauren whispered.

“You want your blonde whore? Fine. You fight my friend here. You live, you get the Valkyrie. Let him go.” She spoke to the people holding the giants chains.

The giant stood to his full height and roared, smashing his enormous club to the ground.

“Shit, look at the size of that thing!” Bo looked at the giant then back to her dagger. “It's like fighting with a toothpick!”

“I'll fight him.” Dyson stood in front of her. “Let me fight him.”

“Dyson don't be ridiculous. He'll kill you.”

“I can distract him long enough for you to find Tamsin and get out of here.” He told her sincerely.

“I appreciate it, I do, but I wont sacrifice you.” Bo smiled at him.

“Perhaps if I can get close enough to tranquilize him?” Lauren asked.

“I can run around and annoy him while Lauren shoots him full of happy pills. Tamsin says I'm a natural at that.” Kenzi jumped in.

“Oh enough, for heavens sake enough. What about you? You want to do something as well?” Bo yelled at Evony.

“Well I suppose I ought to, being as this is mostly my fault, but darling I really don't think it will work out very well.” Evony drawled.

Bo couldn’t help it, she just started laughing.

“You think this is funny? You think you're gonna walk out of here? You're gonna die here and Tamsin is going to die shortly afterwards knowing she failed to protect her warrior.” Massimo yelled at Bo.

“What are you talking about? You couldn’t kill Tamsin you pathetic creature. Tamsin would kill an army of giants just to piss you off and you know she would laugh while she did it.”

“Oh you don’t know do you? Typically ignorant Succubus, Tamsin life is tied to yours. I don’t have to kill Tamsin, you're gonna do that for me.”

Bo looked at him and realised he was serious. “How am I going to kill Tamsin?”

“Little BoBo fell in love again didn’t she?” He said in a sickening baby voice. “That pathetic Valkyrie has been pining away for you, desperate for a flicker of acceptance, while you jump from one lover to the next. So you finally noticed her huh? When you fell in love with Tamsin, she became tied to you. When you die today, Tamsin will die shortly afterwards in shame and agony cause she couldn't save you!” He screamed again and crushed his hands to his head. “Enough. I want you dead, I want your whore dead and when you have gone...” He looked at Evony. “I will make you respect me. You will beg for death.” He sneered. “Now, fight him and if you win, you can leave.” He gestured to the agitated giant that took a huge step forward and brought his club down once more rattling the walls.

“Fuck, I wish Tamsin was here.” Kenzi looked on horrified.

“Kenzi no!” Lauren jumped over and put her hand over her mouth. “Oh, sorry, force of habit. Good thinking Kenzi.”

Kenzi looked at her in confusion. “What? What are you, oh my God yes! Yes! I wish Tamsin was here! Like right now, I wish Tamsin was here.” Kenzi looked around.

*/*/*/

Tamsin stared at the bars. She was doing her best to refrain from beating against them knowing it would do no good. She had already tried to channel her Valkyrie and it hadn't worked. She couldn't bring her wings out either. She was well and truly stuck. She sat there and tried to calm down so she could come up with a plan. The noise from above was getting louder and the dust from the ceiling was dropping down harder. “Maybe if I could reach the ceiling I could get through the stone.” She looked around at the empty cell. “And no furniture. Ungh I would kill for one of Kenzi's fucking milk crates about now.” She controlled her breathing as the urge to beat something overtook her again. She slumped down in the corner thinking that maybe she was good and screwed when she heard the bars click. She crawled toward them and tried to see where the clicking came from. Curiously she pushed against them and nearly let out an undignified squeak when they simply came away in her hands. She slipped around the bars until she was standing next to her armour. She set the bars back down and watched as they rejoined the walls as though they had never left. “Well OK then.” She frowned. She heard another giant roar and figured that Bo was probably antagonizing something. She quickly put her armour on glad that she didn’t have to charge in naked. Not that she wouldn’t do it, but there are somethings that just work better with clothes. Grabbing her weapons, she ran up the stairs and looked for a fight.

*/*/*/

“Where is she? Why isn't she here? Is she dead? Does this mean she's dead?” Kenzi looked around frantically.

Bo was looking around as well, when nothing happened and she heard Kenzi screaming about Tamsin being dead she walked forward toward Massimo. “Where the fuck is Tamsin bitch.” Her eyes were starting to turn blue and her skin was becoming redder.

Before she could walk further toward the enraged giant, the double doors flew open and a vision in silver walked in.

“Tamsin!” Kenzi put her hand over her heart to calm the beating.

“She looks incredible.” Lauren whispered.

“And more importantly, she looks pissed. You go girl!” Kenzi yelled over getting a subtle wink out of Tamsin as she walked right up to the giant. She stood there casually looking him up and down in disdain. She sneered as he roared at her, waving his club around. Deliberately turning her back, she walked back to a shocked Bo, when she reached the smiling Succubus, wishing that she could have done this in private, she took a deep breath and dropped to one knee in front of her. She put her shield and sword down and bowed her head.

Bo looked down at her in shock. She had never seen Tamsin in armour, she was breathtaking. Her blonde hair dropped in loose curls from a leather tie that held them in a ponytail. She wore a reddish brown vest that was made up from hundreds of small interwoven scales to protect her chest. Her shoulders were draped in silver ring mail and she wore a short white skirt that was also covered in the rings forming a protective barrier. Her boots were the same scales as the chest piece and came up to cover her knees. She had a gleaming silver short sword in her right hand and a large round silver shield in her left, both on the floor. Bo thought she was the most magnificent sight she had ever seen, this was Tamsin the Valkyrie that could lay waste to armies and she was kneeling at Bo's feet.

“Tamsin?” Bo put her hand on the blondes face.

Tamsin looked up to Bo's eyes. “Tell me you love me.” She stated seriously.

Bo smiled at her. “I love you.”

Tamsin grinned back at her and with a shake of her shoulders, she brought out her wings.

Bo gasped. The last time she had seen Tamsin's wings, they had been white apart from one or two dark feathers. Now they were pitch black and shining as the moonlight hit them.

“And I love you.” She stood up and turned to Massimo. She pointed her sword at him in warning, satisfied when he looked shaken. “I claim the right of Champion.” She yelled.

Massimo gestured to the giant. “Be my guest.”

Tamsin looked at Bo who was still staring at her wide eyed and winked. “Wish me luck.” She pulled her wings back in and skipped toward the giant who was frothing at the mouth that he would finally get to kill something. He raised his club into the air and was about to flatten the now charging Valkyrie. As the club drove down, Tamsin jumped over it, twisted in the air and with one mighty back swing, decapitated the creature. She landed deftly on the other side and walked toward the head. Calmly bending down to collect it, she threw it with unnerving aim and hit Massimo in the chest, knocking him off his alter.

“OMG Tamsin totally just went Troy on his ass!” Kenzi squealed.

Tamsin stood in the middle of the church, ready for what would happen next. She felt a presence at her side and looked to see Dyson on her left already half turned into his wolf. She looked to her right and saw Bo standing there, dagger drawn, ready to fight. Tamsin had never been so proud of her. “Stay close to me, OK?”

Bo nodded and smiled. “You were incredible.”

Tamsin smiled back. “I have the best incentive.” She learned over and kissed her quickly. “Now let's take out the trash and get the fuck out of here.”

“Oh no, no, no, no, no, no. I have a few other tricks up my sleeve, you do not get to walk away.” Massimo closed his eyes, raised his head and started chanting. The noise bounced around the walls getting louder and louder until Bo had to cover her ears. The ground beneath them shook making the three of them move back slightly. Slowly shapes started to form in the dirt. Large humanoid shapes that began to sit up.

“Golems!” Dyson yelled. “Shit, there must be over a hundred of them.”

Tamsin watched as Massimo finished chanting and the golems stood up and faced him. He held himself up as though he had no energy left. “I raised you and I command you. You are here to obey me! Kill them.”

“Bo, protect Kenzi and the others, Dyson and I will deal with this.”

Bo nodded and ran to Kenzi as the twenty five regular Fae charged toward them.

“OK, you two stay down, me and Geraldine have got this.” Kenzi stood up with her sword trying not to shake.”

“It will be a cold day in hell before I stand cowering behind a pregnant woman. Give me that thing before you poke someone's eye out.” Evony snatched the sword from her. “Stay down.”

Before Kenzi could say anything, Evony had spun around and thrust the sword into the first Fae that reached them. She continued to fight, blocking and swinging until Bo reached them.

“Don't tell me, you had fencing lessons as a little girl.” Bo ground out as she dodged somethings claws.

“What, you think I became leader of the dark with my wit and personality alone?” Evony pushed Bo aside and cut the throat of something blue that was sneaking up behind her.

“Well, maybe the wit.” Bo smiled at her. “Look out!” Bo grabbed a hooded man that was about to decapitate Evony and threw him backwards. He landed at Kenzi's feet, she was about to find something to knock him out with when Lauren shot him full of something. Kenzi looked at her in surprise.

“Valium. Never leave home with out it.” She laughed nervously.

Dyson and Tamsin were struggling. The golems were slow and heavy but they didn’t stop. They pressed forward to the battling duo who stood fighting back to back. Dyson was tiring, he swung his claws and was too slow to stop the golem he was fighting from landing a stunning blow to his ribs. He heard the crack and found himself floored and struggling to breathe. Tamsin stood over him, never letting up on her fighting. She shot a look to Bo quickly and saw that at least the number of Fae fighting her and Evony was shrinking. The golems however were like a conveyor belt, for each one she downed, another took his place. She knew they were losing. Dyson was out of action, Tamsin was starting to tire and Massimo was heading toward Bo and the humans. She started moving away from Dyson in the hope that the golems would leave him and attack her instead. She moved in slow sure steps toward Massimo.

Massimo walked through the carnage as though he hadn't a care in the world. He reached the area that Bo and Evony were fighting with Lauren and Kenzi providing unusual back up and let out a piercing whistle that stopped the fighting as everyone held their ears, the golems stopped moving, waiting for their next command.

“Recognize that Kenzi? I didn't manage to capture your boyfriends talents sadly, but I got another Siren, just as powerful. Let me show you.” He pursed his lips and started to let loose a devastating wall of sound at Bo. Tamsin leapt in front of Bo, using her shield to dissipate the noise harmlessly around the walls.

“My turn fucker.” She sneered at him. Tamsin tossed her head back and let out a terrifying war cry that didn’t sound human.

“That's it? That's all you've got? Seriously was that supposed to hurt me?” Massimo mocked her.

“Sweetheart, you're in for a whole world of hurt now.” Tamsin laughed.

He turned to his golem army. “Finish them.”

Tamsin's war cry was suddenly echoed back, the walls that had previously shaken were starting to fall down from the noise, the golems shook from the unsteady ground. Tamsin stood in front of Bo and took a fighting stance ready for what was coming.

“What the fuck is that?” Kenzi covered her ears from the unholy sound. She looked up and out of the sky she saw about twenty five fully armoured Valkyries flying down through the empty roof. Kenzi could hear them saying something, as they drew closer she heard it.

_We are the harbingers of death, we arrive on wings of blessed air._

They landed in perfect synch, action hero pose.

“That is so fucking cool.” Bo spoke up first.

One of the blondes turned to her and with a very Tamsin like nose scrunch said. “Thank you, we practice.”

Tamsin brought her wings out and her face turned to it's hollowed skull form. “Kill them all.”

The battle was now back in earnest. As the Valkyries started to hack through the remaining golems, Bo and Evony, now covered in blood finished off the last of the Fae. Tamsin ran to Dyson and dragged him away from the fighting to somewhere safe. She saw Massimo start to chant again. “Shut him down! Now!” She yelled to one of her sisters. The Valkyrie closest to her nodded and threw her shield at the druid, knocking him a good 5 feet away from where he was, leaving him dazed and bleeding. Tamsin put Dyson down and went back to the fight. She was dealing with three golems at once, she swung her sword at a bad angle and it stuck in the masonry and broke off when she tried to retrieve it. She fought using her shield instead, using brute force to smash into them. When the last of the golems dropped to the Valkyries, she looked around to make sure there were no casualties. Bo was fine, dirty and tired, but fine. Evony had a gash above her eye and there was blood running freely down her arm, but she seemed OK. Dyson was struggling to breathe, but alive. Kenzi and Lauren were coming out from their shelter, dirty but unharmed. She took a deep breath and was about to offer her thanks to the heavens when she heard it.

“Not without you mother.” Massimo was finished, he had one last option open to him and he was going to take it. He took out a dagger from wherever he had hidden it and threw it at Evony.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion, Tamsin watched in horror as Evony, her back to the danger while she spoke to Lauren was shoved aside by a screaming Kenzi. Just as she thought they had made it, she heard the sickening thunk of a weapon hitting flesh and Kenzi went down, limp.

Tamsin screamed. A primal scream of rage and pain and she watched the woman that raised her, loved her, cared for her and protected her fall to what was clearly a fatal wound. She ran toward them in terror.

Bo saw it happen, she screamed for Kenzi not to move and watched as the dagger landed just under her heart. She froze. Time stopped for Bo and she just stared as everyone moved around her. “No, no, Kenzi, Kenzi no!”

Evony turned around just in time to see Kenzi shove her away as the dagger hit. She caught the girl around the middle as she fell and lay her down gently. “Oh Kenzi what did you do?” She whispered. She felt herself shoved away again as Lauren started to asses the damage. She felt for a pulse before lifting tear stained eyes up. “I'm sorry.”

Tamsin stared down at the body coldly. “Take the blade out. Now.” She walked to a distraught Bo who was clearly trying to control herself. She took her face in her hands and spoke directly to the Succubus. “You know what you are, you know what you can do. Fix this.”

Bo turned scared eyes at Tamsin. “I can't control it, I'll drain Lauren and Evony and Dyson is too weak, I cant control who I take chi from.”

“Then you take it from me, just me and if I fall there are 25 other Valkyries that will take my place.”

“I can't Tamsin, I'll hurt you. Oh God.” Bo was sobbing as looked at Kenzi's body.

“Ysabeau, you can't hurt her, trust her. Do it.” Evony put her hand on Bo's arm.

Something in Bo changed when Evony used her name like that. Her skin started to glow and her eyes were as blue as Tamsin had ever seen them. The demonic voice started. “Only I will choose, who lives and who dies.” Tamsin realised she was about to chi suck the whole room so she grabbed Bo's face and kissed her, focusing her on draining Tamsin only. As her life force left her, she realised that it wasn't nearly as pleasant as when Bo fed from her. She braced herself for the pain and noticed that her squad had gathered around, ready to offer themselves if she collapsed. She also knew if she collapsed she would never hear the end of it. Finally Bo pulled away and walked to Kenzi, she leaned down and kissed the girl softly, a steady stream of orange drifted into her body. When Bo thought there was nothing left to give, Kenzi coughed and sat up in a panic.

“Oh my God, you totally just Frenched me. What did we discuss about that young lady?”

Bo laughed then immediately burst into tears. She and Kenzi held onto each other laughing and crying and generally making a mess of each other.

Tamsin took a deep steadying breath. She was trying to control her rage, she had a promise to keep and losing her temper would break it. There was a burst of laughter behind her and she turned to face it.

“What do you have to do around here to keep someone dead?” Massimo coughed out.

“You kill them properly.” Tamsin mumbled under her breath. She walked back toward the druid. As she neared him, Evony threw the knife that had killed Kenzi to the Valkyrie nearest to Tamsin, she in turn threw the blade to Tamsin as she walked past.

Tamsin caught the blade without looking, she spun it around a couple of times as she neared Massimo. She pulled her wings out and felt her face darken. “I am the harbinger of death, I arrive on wings of blessed air, air that you no longer deserve.” She knelt down on one knee and drove the blade so deeply into Massimo's throat it sank into the earth beneath him. She leaned down and whispered into his ear as he gurgled his last breath. “For all you did to Kenzi. My vow is kept.” She walked away without a backward glance, the Valkyries having heard Tamsin's vow, walked away to ensure it's completion.

“You think you can walk Kenz?” Bo stood up and held out her hands.

“I'm less worried about my stabbing and more about my obvious Sapphic appeal.”

Evony was helping Lauren to stand when she felt the world shift slightly. She felt her eyes roll back in her head as she dropped to the floor shaking.

“For fucks sake, now what?” Tamsin demanded as she walked towards them. She watched as the cut above Evony's eyebrow started to close and the bruise on her cheek disappeared. “Huh, would you look at that.”

“What? What's happening?” Lauren asked desperately.

“I think the little goth just earned her fruit basket.” Evony mumbled.

“You're back? I mean, all Fae'd up back?” Kenzi asked.

“Guess we found out what the sacrifice part of the curse was.” Evony sat up and looked at her self as though seeing it for the first time. “Oh it's good to be back.” She drawled. “So, Dr Lewis. My place?”

Lauren laughed and hugged her.

“K lets get out of here, Dyson needs his ribs looked at and I need a bath, I'm covered in clay.” Tamsin looked down at herself in disgust. “Be right back.” She walked over to the waiting Valkyrie squad and spoke to them.

Bo watched in fascination as all of them seemed to have that indifferent smirk that Tamsin wore. There was hand shaking and some back slapping and them they all took off.

“Nifty trick that war cry. Do I have to learn that if I want to call them?” Bo put her arm around Tamsin's waist.

“Or you can text, Twitter, but I like the old ways.” She smirked

Dyson was limping next to Lauren, Tamsin walked up to him and put his arm around her shoulders while Bo took the other side and they made their way back to the cars.

“I can not wait to sleep in my own bed.” Evony smiled at Lauren.

“I can not wait for you to sleep in your own damn bed, it's gonna save me a fortune in sound proofing.” Tamsin shot back at her.

“What about me? I don't want to have to listen to that noise? I need my sleep.” Kenzi quipped.

“What about your latent Sapphic tendencies?” Bo laughed.

“Oh no, that is so not what I said. I said appeal, Sapphic appeal. You take that back!”

They continued to argue all the way home.


	11. Put The Gun Down

They had dropped Dyson off at his place first with Lauren tying his ribs up to keep him comfortable. Bo had tried to insist that he stay with them at least tonight but he said he would happier on his own. Next they dropped Evony and Lauren off at the dark complex so she could officially tell Vex that she was back. Finally, Tamsin, Bo and Kenzi had headed back home. Kenzi said she felt that this was really the first night at the new place as they had nothing to worry about and no house guests. She walked into her own room almost as soon as they got home telling them that she was so beat she was gonna worry about being clean in a few days but for now she wanted to sleep. True to her word, she walked in, dropped herself on her bed and within seconds she was snoring.

Tamsin stood under the powerful jets scrubbing her skin almost raw. She had been covered in a mix of blood, sweat & clay from the golems and this was the third round of scrubbing to remove it. Bo had offered to join her then took one look at Tamsin's naked body and laughed. Suggesting that perhaps Tamsin might like to clean up first, she went to her own bathroom to shower.

Finally when Tamsin could see skin instead of dirt and grime she turned off the shower and stepped out. She threw on a towel and had every intention of joining Bo in her room when she noticed the succubus reclining in her bed, waiting.

“I'm guessing it didn’t take you as long to get clean then?”

Bo laughed. “I didn't decapitate a frost giant and take on a thousand golems.”

“Eh, more like a hundred, but feel free to tell everyone is was a thousand.” She winked.

“Yeah cause your ego needs all the help it can get.” She leered at Tamsin standing by the door. “Lose the towel Valkyrie and get your ass over here.”

Tamsin smirked, pulled the knot loose and casually walked naked to a waiting Bo. She leaned down and kissed her, allowing Bo to feed. “You gonna need more than that? I thought you gave everything you had to Kenzi.”

“I plan to stay up half the night feeding as it goes, you gonna have a problem with that?”

“Nope, no problems here.” Tamsin pushed her back on the bed and rolled on top of her. “So you think Kenzi is gonna sleep through this?” She whispered into Bo's ear as she kissed down her throat.

“Pretty sure Kenzi could sleep through a war right now. Why, is it about to get loud in here?” She asked innocently.

Tamsin leaned over and pulled something out of the drawers next to her bed. “I think it might, yes.”

Bo looked at the contraption Tamsin was holding. “Did you raid my sex toys?” She giggled.

Tamsin rolled her eyes. “What you think being a Succubus makes you the only owner of a strap on?”

“Kinda looks like mine.”

“Fine, it just so happens that this is yours, I might have grabbed it the other day when I couldn't find mine, I really need to unpack at some point.” Tamsin looked around her room and the various boxes still stacked up.

Bo took it out of her hands and started to attach it to the blondes body. “Well feel free to raid anytime you like in the meantime. Looks good on you TamTam.” Her eyes flashed blue as she pulled Tamsin closer.

“S'gonna look better in you BoBo.” She guided the head to Bo's entrance and drove it home.

“Holy fuck!” Bo wrapped her legs around Tamsin's waist and held on for the ride. “What, no foreplay?” She ground out.

“Battle lust baby, you don’t just kill a thousand golems and not get riled up. Besides, it's expected of me.” She huffed out between thrusts.

“Just promise me you can last more than two minutes.” Bo smirked up at her.

Tamsin burst out laughing and rolled them over so Bo was sitting on top of her. “Just for that, you can do all the work.”

Bo leaned forward, her hands on Tamsin's breasts, groping roughly. She started grinding her hips up and down. “Oh my pleasure.”

Tamsin held onto her hips, encouraging her to move harder, faster until Bo fed from her.

They kept the same pace for 2 hours, Kenzi slept through the whole time.

*/*/*/

Across town in the dark complex, Evony and Lauren were reacquainting themselves with the large couch in Evony's office.

“God I've missed you.” Lauren muttered as she kissed down the taut stomach and settled between the soft thighs of her lover.

“You could have done this when I was human.” Evony gasped as Lauren reached her destination.

“Well, I did think about it, but...”

“Stop talking. No talking now.” Evony rolled her head back.

Lauren smiled and went back to her mission.

Evony felt the climax building and she started panting as the pleasure rose. “Lauren. Oh God, Lauren.” She reached her pinnacle and gasped out one last time. “I love you, Gods I love you.”

Lauren let her ride out the last of her orgasm before looking up at the shocked woman above her.

“Sorry, wow, that just kind of came out.” Evony laughed as she blushed.

Lauren's initial reaction was sadness, then she looked at the fear in Evony's eyes. She pulled Evony upright and climbed onto her lap, grinding against her. “Why are you sorry? Did you not mean it?” She whispered seductively.

Evony subconsciously put her hands on Lauren’s hips to guide her. “I uh, well, that is...”

“Inside, I want you inside me, now.”

Evony complied, sliding her fingers gently inside, watching enraptured as Lauren ground down on them. The look on her face was pure joy.

“Because if you did mean it. Then I love you too.” Lauren threw her head back as Evony put some pressure behind the thrusting.

“And if I didn't?” She asked quietly.

Lauren looked into her eyes and smiled. “Then I love you anyway.”

Evony made a decision and hoped it didn’t blow up in her face. She pushed forward until Lauren fell back on the end of the couch, Evony between her legs, her fingers never losing their place or their rhythm. She waited for Lauren to look at her again. “I meant it, I am crazy about you Dr Lewis.”

“Oh God, harder, I'm, I'm, oh God!”

That was the last coherent sound out of Lauren for a while.

*/*/*/

Tamsin felt her eyes closing, she had finally worn both herself and Bo out and was now holding the sleepy Succubus in her arms.

“What does it mean to be a champion, was Massimo telling the truth that you will die if I do?”

“Yes, if you die, so will I.”

Bo moved round so she could look at Tamsin when she spoke. “Why didn't you tell me?”

“Because you would probably do something stupid like pretend you were not in love with me, thinking that you would be protecting me, and I would still have been tied to you, without any of the fringe benefits.” She grinned. “It's not like it was with Dyson, this isn’t a mate for life thing. As long as you're in love with me, I'll be your champion, but if you stop loving me, then I'll be free to move on.”

“And if I'm in love with you forever?” Bo casually drew random patterns on Tamsin's stomach.

“Then I'll forever be your champion.”

“But what if you stop being in love with me?”

Tamsin laughed. “Has that ever happened? Really?” She kissed Bo on the nose and pulled her down to rest on top of her.

“But what if you do? Are you still tied to me?”

Tamsin looked at Bo realising this was bothering her. “Yes, but to my knowledge it has never happened. Valkyries don’t fall in love, we are not bred for it. When it happens, it tends to be a big deal.” She took a deep breath to explain to Bo what it meant. “You can fall in love for any number of reasons, not all of them honourable. You can fall in love with someone for their money for example, or power. The power that comes with a Valkyries love is immense, that attracts people and they can fall in love with a Valkyrie for that alone. Hence why it is so rare, the person that causes us to fall in love has to be incredible. The likelihood of me stopping my feelings for you is, well, I cant see it myself. But you're not tied to me. If you stop loving me next week, then the tie is broken and I can just mourn you and move on. I could even love again, though finding someone like you twice is unheard of.”

Bo grinned into Tamsin's chest. “Then I'm glad you didn’t tell me first.”

They settled down to sleep again, Tamsin was just about to doze off when she heard it.

“Tamsin?”

“Hmm?” She mumbled.

“I'm awake again.” Bo was running her hands casually across Tamsin's abs, dipping lower with each stroke.

Tamsin's eyes shot open and she grinned, suddenly wide awake.

*/*/*/

“So what happens now?” A sleepy Lauren muttered from her comfortable place in Evony's arms.

“What happens now? Well, the first few days wont be fun. For you anyway. I'll probably enjoy it, megalomaniac tyrant that I am.” She sighed dramatically.

“People know about you and I now, I mean it's pretty common knowledge after the last few weeks.” Lauren spoke.

“Does that bother you?”

“No, but I don’t want people to think you're vulnerable now.”

Evony played with Lauren’s hair, idly spinning it around her fingers as they lay entwined together. “There are a lot of people that will need a reminder of why I'm the leader of the dark, those reminders, you're not going to like it. It might be easier on you if you were to go away for a little while until it dies down. I know how you feel, but I have no choice. Power comes with a price Lauren.”

“I know. But I think I should stay.”

“It wont be pretty. It certainly wont be polite.” Evony laughed.

“No, I don’t imagine it will be. But if it's all the same to you, I'll stay.”

Evony looked at her in surprise. “Why would you do that?”

Lauren had a determined look on her face. “I might not agree with it, but I do understand.” She kissed Evony gently. “I wont be your weakness, I wont be the reason people think they can hurt you.”

“You are a worthy mate. I give you my word, no one undeserving will be harmed.”

“Thank you.” Lauren smiled. “You know we should probably do something about that fruit basked you promised.”

Evony laughed. “Thankfully for your friends, I know how to make a bargain with the Norn. But, lets talk about death and fruit baskets in the morning. I have more important things to take care of tonight.”

“Hmm, is that right?” Lauren laughed as Evony rolled them over again.

Evony moved down Lauren’s body, spreading her legs as she went. “Absolutely.”

Lauren gasped and prepared for a long night.

*/*/*/

When Bo told Trick about that night, she told him about Tamsin becoming her champion. Trick was overjoyed. “Do you know how rare that is? Bo, no one has ever seen a Valkyrie champion, honestly when Vex said he had seen one I didn’t believe him, it's just unheard of. That my granddaughter is championed is such an incredible honour.” He busied himself behind the bar. “We should have a party!”

Bo laughed. “Are you kidding me?”

“Absolutely not. Tell Tamsin to invite her squad, wow, what an honour. We should do it next week. What do Valkyries eat?” He suddenly looked terrified.

“Um, vodka I think. Trick calm down, it's just Tamsin.” She leaned over the bar and held his hand.

“But still. My granddaughter, I am so proud of you.” He grabbed her hand back. “Alright, how about you just casually ask them to come by, I would love to meet them and to say thank you.”

Bo laughed again. “I'll bring it up with Tamsin.”

*/*/*/

And so it was a week later, that the Dal Riata was hosting 25 rowdy Valkyries. Kenzi was sat in the thick of them coming up with various challenges, most of them alcohol related, the occasional weapon throwing and physical prowess. Word soon go around the community about gambling Valkyries and the Dal was soon packed with curious Fae from both sides willing to try their luck.

“Sorry about the noise Trick.” Tamsin said from the bar where she had Bo on her lap watching the games going on.

Trick was puffed up and in his best gear. “Are you kidding? The Dal hosting a squad of Valkyries? People will talk about this for years to come. Plus they can really drink can't they? I think I can retire after tonight.” He laughed.

“I'm just glad Kenzi cant join them.” Bo looked over to her best friend looking quite at home with the fully armoured women.

One of them chose that moment to stagger to the bar. “Ysabeau, when I die next time, I'm gonna be reborn to Kenzi. She's awesome!” She grabbed another bottle of Vodka and left a large pile of gold behind as she staggered back to the table.

“Jesus, I'm gonna end up running the Malikov home for wayward Valkyries.” Tamsin sighed.

“You know one of them suggested having Kenzi as a mascot?” Bo said.

“I have a feeling that was one of the tamer suggestions that Kenzi has received from your squad.” Dyson laughed.

“What? Right, that's it, I’m gonna have words with my sisters. Excuse me.” Tamsin put on her best glower and walked over to the drunken mass.

“leave them be. Kenzi can take care of herself. And if not, she'll let you know. Stay here and relax for once.”

Trick chose that moment to put a bottle of Vodka in front of her. “I've been holding this back for a special occasion.”

Tamsin looked at the label and drooled. “Yeah, she can take care of herself.” Tamsin opened the bottle and pulled over 2 glasses. “Brace yourself succubus, this is the good shit!”

They were about to lay waste to the bottle when Trick pointed to the door, Vex walked in looking better dressed than he had for a long time.

“Well don’t you look dapper.” Kenzi walked over and joined them.

Vex took a deep bow, flourishing his arm out. 'Thank ye kindly. Yeah The Morrigan was terribly grateful for my managing the paperwork during her recent sabbatical. I am fully restored to all former glories and more importantly, she has promised to drop her vast slew of grudges.”

“That's awesome Vexster, so she wont be trying to kill you now?”

“Not right now, but I have a few ideas up my sleeves to liven her up again.”

“Smart. She drops her grudges and you want to piss her off again.” Bo shook her head.

“Oh c'mon, it's been like this for years, she'd miss me if I wasn’t trying to oust her.”

“More importantly, you can buy your own drinks now.” Tamsin snorted.

There was a collective roar at the Valkyrie table.

“Is that?” Vex nodded at them.

“My squad, yeap. That's them.”

“Tamsin darling, you have got to introduce me.”

Tamsin rolled her eyes and grabbed another bottle of vodka from behind the bar. “Here you go, that's all the intro you need. Knock yourself out.”

Vex took the bottle and making sure he was as smart as he could be, walked over to the drunken, rowdy Valkyries.

“Pretty sure we have lost him for a while.” Dyson laughed.

“They will eat him alive. Poor bastard.” Tamsin shook her head sadly.

“Hey guys.” Lauren joined them, she hugged Bo, Dyson and Kenzi, stopping at Tamsin and offering her hand instead.

Tamsin laughed and threw her arms around Lauren.

“How come I never get hugs? Seriously, last time I tried she threatened to neuter me. Again.” Dyson smiled.

“You're not a smart, sexy blonde. What can I say, it's a weakness.”

Bo and Kenzi laughed at Lauren blushing. When Tamsin put her down she grabbed a beer from the bar and sat down. “So where you been Doc. Haven't seen you in a while.”

“Evony actually. She's been keeping me busy.”

“I just bet she has.” Kenzi laughed as Tamsin high five'd her.

“I apologise for the chuckle twins, they think they are hilarious. What have you been doing? We haven't seen you in ages.” Bo asked.

“Well, since Evony's little foray into humanity, it seems the light and dark elders got nervous, there is talk of a much closer unity between the two sides. I think Dyson and Tamsin's peace project was such a success and the fact that Trick as acting Ash immediately sided with Evony when Massimo took her humanity has made the elders a little less rigid.”

“Wonders will never cease.” Dyson raised his beer.

“The first step is a joint medical and research center. It's being set up downtown, it will be open to both sides.” She looked at Tamsin and Dyson. “All police work will go through there regardless of alliance. It's incredible, so many shiny things!” Lauren practically squealed with excitement.

“And you are going to work there?” Bo asked smiling at Lauren’s happiness.

“Work there? I'm going to run it!” Lauren couldn’t help herself she was bouncing now.

“Lauren that's fantastic.” Bo got up and hugged her. “And you are free to come and go as you want?”

“Oh I’m totally free to come and go an do what I want. If I want to work on a cure for cancer when I’m bored, that's up to me. I couldn’t believe it when Evony took me down there last week. I have carte blanche to buy whatever I need, hire whoever I need, I haven’t had a minute to myself since I found out. I think Evony is rethinking her great idea, I kinda lose track of time.” She finished sheepishly.

“Imagine that.” Tamsin quipped. “Talking of Evony?” She looked around.

“Oh she got sidetracked by the rowdy table. Yours?” Lauren smirked.

“What gave it away Doc?” Kenzi shoved her aside laughing.

They carried on talking and catching up when a shadow fell across them. Evony and her two mountainous bodyguards walked over.

“Well I would love to stay and chat, but I still have a lot of catching up to do, a little drawing and quartering, some paperwork, things like that. Honestly you take a few days off and everyone forgets who you are. Rumour mill started about The Morrigan being nice to people and that just cant stand.” She drawled out.

“Indeed, the world itself might collapse.” Bo snarked at her.

No one had spoken to Evony since that night in the cathedral and they were expecting her to go back to being her usual bitchy self despite having sworn to Tamsin that she was no longer her enemy.

“And we cant have that. However Lauren has told me that I have to make good on my gratitude so here we all are.” Evony sighed as though she was very bored already. “I do so hate to give gifts, so I thought to myself, what would make this more fun? Then I realised, I need to make it all about me.”

Kenzi was watching her strangely, she had grown to like Evony and was a little disappointed to find that she had gone straight back to hating them again. Tamsin put her hand on Kenzi's back as though she also knew that Kenzi would be sad at the lack of change.

“So ladies first.” She turned to Dyson. “People in the dark are aware that you took a modest role in my reinstatement. Watching you moping around like a forlorn puppy is embarrassing, I simply can not be associated with something like that. Unlike you, I know how to make a deal.” She took a package from one of the bodyguards and handed it to him. She turned to Bo. “And you, this constant whining about being a member of the dark is so tiresome. If you will go around writing your signature on things without reading the small print, honestly you deserve it.” She handed a similar black velvet box to Bo. “Tamsin, whilst I appreciate your small part in the last few weeks, I hear you broke your sword? A Valkyrie without a weapon is of no use to me.” She handed Tamsin a thin velvet case no more than a foot long.

Tamsin looked at it in confusion, certain there was a letter opener in there. Probably had Evony's crest on the end she thought.

She turned to Kenzi next. Tamsin stood up straight behind her in case she upset her.

“And you. You are a weak human, your life will be over in the blink of an eye, probably sooner with all the various Fae you manage to piss off. Something that fragile has no room in my world.” She handed a small package to Kenzi.

“Well it's been fun but I have important people to see now. Ta Ta.” She waved and walked away.

“Damn, you know I really thought she might have changed.” Kenzi lamented.

“She probably has in some ways Kenz, you know what she said, she cant appear to be nice or something. Don't sweat it meat-bag.”

Trick stood there smiling at them. “Aren't you going to open them?” He asked.

“Eh, maybe later. When she's gone so I don’t feel the need to throw it back at her.” Bo laughed.

“I'm pretty sure you wont be throwing them anywhere.” Trick laughed.

Dyson opened his case first. “You knew about this Trick?” He watched as the old man nodded. “Please tell me this isn’t cologne. You know she owns a perfume company.” He sighed.

Trick shook his head. “She made a deal with the Norn. Think of it as a reset switch.” He beamed.

Dyson snapped his head down to the bottle. “A reset switch?”

“It would appear that the mate for life isn't quite as binding as you thought. You drink that, you reset. You might want to drink it alone though apparently.

Bo looked at it wide eyed. “Oh my God Dyson that's incredible.”

“Dude! That fucking rocks!” Kenzi hugged him.

“OK mine next!” Bo laughed ripping off the ribbon and opening her gift. She burst out laughing when she saw what was in it.

“It's a sex toy isn’t it?” Tamsin sighed.

“Better, I am once again, the un-aligned Succubus.” Bo grinned and held up her severed contract.

“OK two for two, let's see what I got for my _small part_ in her drama.” Tamsin opened the long, thin box and pulled out a scroll. She unravelled it and looked at Trick wide eyed. “Holy shit is this what I think it is?”

Trick nodded at her.

“There are so few left, she spent hours in the dark archives looking for it.” Lauren smiled at the giant grin on Tamsin's face.

“What is it TamTam?” Kenzi leaned over to try and read it. “What's with all the pictures?”

“It's a fucking rune sword! Holy fuck. Oh my God.”

“When your sexual excitement over that scroll calms down, you want to fill the uninitiated of us in babe?” Bo laughed at her.

Tamsin took a deep breath and read the scroll out loud. There was a snap as the scroll burst into flames and vanished at the same time a series of letters appeared on Tamsin's arms. When the letters died away, Tamsin's skin was blank again.

“OK so what you get a temporary tattoo?” Kenzi asked confused.

“Check this out shorty.” Tamsin took a deep breath, slapped her hands together, chanted something that Kenzi was sure was made up and started to pull her hands apart. As she did a glow appeared between them, when she had them a certain distance apart, she was holding a a short golden sword.

“Oh I’m in love. This shit will cut through anything!” She looked at the bar in thought.

“Tamsin no! For the love of God no. Take it to the park and play.” Trick held onto the bar ready to protect it with his life if need be.

“Holy fuck, I have a rune sword!” She leaned over and kissed Lauren full on the mouth. “That's for your girlfriend.” She turned away swinging her sword dramatically.

Bo burst out laughing at the stunned expression on Lauren’s face. “Right. I'll um, just go and pass that along then.” She walked over to where Evony was watching an arm wrestling match between two guys and one Valkyrie.

“OK last one, what did you get Kenzi.” Bo clapped her hands excitedly.

Kenzi opened the case to find a similar vial to the one Dyson got and a small necklace. “This looks familiar.” She held it up to the light. “Wasn't Lauren wearing one of these?” She looked at Trick.

“It's an amalgamation of the light and dark crests.” He smiled.

“Huh, well it's kinda pretty at least.”

“It's more than that. As long as you wear that, it says you are off limits to any Fae, light or dark.” Trick laughed at the look on Kenzi's face.

“You mean no matter what I do, they cant try and kill me?” She whispered.

“No matter what. It's an instant death sentence to attack any human wearing one of those.”

“Epic. OK maybe she hasn't become a complete bitch again. But what's with the reset switch? What do I need to reset? Oh my God, is this my wish reset? Cos I still have so many things I want.” She looked pleading at Trick.

“Not quite. That's water from the river Phlegethon in the underworld. Two people drink it, mutter a few words and some rituals and their lives will be forever connected. Basically Kenzi, you bind your life with that of a Fae and you live the same length of time as your chosen Fae. You can still die if you get hit by a bus, but you wont suffer the human diseases including aging. You need to wait until you give birth, but when you're ready, come and see me and I'll perform the ritual for you.”

“I don't have any idea what to say.”

“Wow, should we make a note of the day?” Bo put her arm around her.

“No really, I mean, I always thought I would have to get old and die and watch you all stay the same age. It was the thing that scared me more than anything.” She looked over at Trick. “And now I don't have to be scared of that anymore?” She spoke so quietly Trick could barely hear her.

“Evony looked high and low for a way to make you Fae.” He told her seriously. “Every little thing she found she was on the phone to me to ask if something was possible, if something could be altered. I'm not sure she has given up yet.” He laughed. “This was the closest she could get.”

Kenzi was shell shocked. She looked at Bo and smiled. “You. It could only be you. If you died, Tamsin would die, then I have no reason to be here anymore.” She had tears running down her cheeks and so did Bo.

“I'm so happy for you Kenz.” She hugged her tightly.

When they broke away, Kenzi saw Evony about to walk out the door. She leaned over the bar grabbing something. She rushed over to the door and yelled. “Yo, Morrigan lady.” When Evony turned around Kenzi threw a yellow t-shirt at her.

“Not really my colour darling.” She opened it up to see a giant orange sun with a huge smile on it's face.

“Welcome to the gang.” Kenzi winked at her.

Evony looked at her just long enough to make Kenzi squirm. When she thought the girl was about to run, she grabbed her behind the head and kissed her. The bar broke out into whoops and hollers, mostly from the inebriated Valkyries.

Evony broke away from the kiss and looked at Bo. “Definite Sapphic tendencies.” She nodded at them and turned to leave. “Oh one last thing.” She threw a set of keys to Bo. “Enjoy your fruit basket.” Lauren followed her out the door smiling.

Bo looked at the keys and a huge grin broke over her face.

“Holy shit, she gave you the Aston Martin BoBo!”

“Great, a sex demon with a sports car, what could possibly go wrong with that.” Tamsin laughed. “I'm gonna go show off my new toy. Watch this.”

Bo, Kenzi, Dyson and Trick watched her walk to her squad and get their attention. She summoned the sword again, Bo noticed that when she did the markings on her arms came back. There was a silence so loud it hurt before a roar went up from the table and Tamsin was surrounded by a group of clearly envious Valkyries.

“I think TamTam just earnt a bunch of street cred.” Kenzi said.

“While you are all enjoying your gifts.” Dyson held up his own present. “I'm gonna go enjoy mine.”

“I'm really happy for you Dyson.” Bo hugged him again.

He took one last look at her, sad in a way that he was truly saying goodbye, but relived that he was no longer tied to a woman that had moved on. He kissed her gently on the forehead and walked away.

“Kinda bitter sweet ain't it?” Kenzi cuddled up to Bo.

“It is for him I think. I'm just glad that he wont suffer any more.”

“Well just be sure and be a real bitch to him for a while so he doesn't fall in love with you again.”

“Brilliant plan, what ever would I do with you Kenz?”

“Well lucky for you, you never need to find out. I'm totally gonna live forever!” Kenzi ran off to Valkyrie table to cause some more mayhem.

Tamsin replaced her cuddled up to Bo. “Ready for this night to be over yet?” She whispered.

“Hmm, I am if you keep swinging that sword around and puffing your chest out like that. I think you made your sisters jealous.”

“They'll live.” She leaned into Bo's ear. “You wanna take one of them home with us?”

Bo's eyes flashed blue at the thought. She leaned up and kissed Tamsin. “Bring the blonde one.” She smirked and walked out to the car.

Tamsin looked over at the Valkyries. All 25 of them blonde. She burst out laughing and followed Bo out the door. Just before she left, she caught the eye of one of them. She crooked her finger and waited for the blonde to join her before leaving.

**FIN**


End file.
